Brand New Eyes
by aca-avenger
Summary: A sequel story to the oneshot series, You Found Me. Follow Arizona and Callie through their lives after their marriage, to greater things, and through brand new eyes.
1. Prologue: Dark Blue

Hey guys, I know that the readers of my other Callie and Arizona series, You Found Me, have been asking for this and was more than willing to comply. If you haven't read my series that could be considered a prequel to this story I would just doing so because it has some background information.** This story won't be updated again until I finish that series; I'm only three one shots away so it shouldn't be to long.** I really hope you wait for it! And other than that I just really wanted to say I hope you enjoy this!

This is prologue is written from Callie's point of view. And for timeline wise it would take place around season eight if there was to be one.

Prologue. Dark Blue

"Have you ever been alone in a crowded room,  
When I'm here with you."  
- Dark Blue, Jack's Mannequin

"Remind me again of how you convinced me to do this?" I can hear the joking tone of Arizona's voice as she looks at herself in the mirror.

"You didn't need any convincing at all. It was your idea." I wrap my arms around her as much as possible "Plus you know you wouldn't have it any other way." I kiss her temple knowing she'll agree with me.

"Yes, Calliope, you're right. I was only kidding." her laughter starts to fill the room and I can't help but smirk. "Kidding, you get it."

I give her a 'You've got to be joking' look. "Seriously, Arizona?"

"This is what happens when you work with children, your standards in humour go straight down the toilet." An evil grin creeps across her face.

"Hey! You say I'm funny all the time. You take that back." I say in the most serious tone possible without laughing.

"I was joking, Calliope. Lighten up." she says with a smile. "I love you, you know that?"

"Yes, I do know that. And I love you too." I pull her as close as possible and kiss her before focusing on Arizona's baby belly. "And Mommy loves you too and she can't wait to meet you in three more weeks, because Mommy and Momma are going to love you so much. When you get older we're going to make you eat your vegetables, we'll make sure you wear your helmet when you ride your bike, and we'll accept you for who you are. We're going to do all those things and so many more because we love you." I kiss Arizona stomach quickly before I look back up at Arizona.

Her pristine smile is gone, replaced with a trembling lip. Her sparkle in her eyes is gone, and replaced with tears that are streaming down her face. "Hey, hey. Arizona what's wrong?"

I sit down on our bed, pulling her into my lap and taking her into my arms. She buries her face in the crook of my neck; I can feel her hot tears running down my chest. It's killing me not knowing what's wrong, why she's crying. "You can tell me anything, you know that, don't you?" I can feel her nodding against me. "That means that you can tell me what's wrong and we figure out together, okay?" I run my fingers through her hair like she did to me all those nights I was upset.

She leans away from my neck, looking me in the eye. "I have a feeling. It's not a good feeling, Calliope. Something is wrong, I just know it. Something feels off."

"Honey, its okay you're just nervous. You've you got yourself made as white as a sheet." It was true, Arizona's usually rosy cheeks where wiped away and her entire face looked as if she'd seen a ghost.

As she begins to speak she picks up my left hand and starts playing with my wedding band. "Calliope, you don't get it. I had the same feeling the day, the day that he" Arizona doesn't finish her sentence. She looks down and focus and the rings on my finger.

I know how hard it is for her to talk about him so I don't push it. I know that it's now time for putting on a brave face. "Arizona, you're going to be fine. The both of you are going to be perfectly fine. We're going to see Addison today, and she'll tell you the exact same thing, sweetie. You know I'm going to be there for you the entire time. Just relax, Arizona." I kiss her temple reassuringly.

"Okay, I still feel like something's wrong but like you said we're going to see Addison and she'll tell us what's going on." She looks up at me and I can see the fear in her eyes, I wish I could make it go away.

I wrap my arms around her protectively, which causes her to wince. "You okay?"

"My stomach is kind of tender, it's okay." She says faking a smile.

"Okay, Arizona. Let's go see Addison." I say, knowing that it's possible that she's right.

* * *

As I open the passenger door to Arizona's jeep, I hear her exhale a deep breath. "It's going to be okay, Arizona." I give her my most convincing smile, hoping she doesn't see through it like she always does. I take her hand in mine and help her out of the car.

"Thank you." She has a look of discomfort on her face; I give her a look hoping I don't have to ask. "My stomach hurts, its just nerves that's all." She gives me a smile that was just as fake as my own.

"Do you want me to get a chair so you're more comfortable?"

She quickly shakes her head, "I can handle it." She squeezes my hand as I shut the car door after her. I hope she's right.

Something about walking through the doors to the hospital holding her hand felt surreal. I can't quite think of why but something about it seemed like I was in the middle of a dream rather than reality. But I shake it off.

As we approach the nurses' station I notice a certain redhead down at the end of the hall. I can't help but smile. It felt good having Addison here for Arizona and me. There was something about having her here that made me feel that Arizona and the baby were safe. And that was all I needed.

"Addison! Addison Montgomery!" She turns around and gives me a smile that I haven't seen on her face in years. "Come here, girl!" I can't help but chuckle, it was good seeing one of my best friends again.

As Addison starts walk towards us, I feel Arizona squeeze my hand firmly. "Calliope." Her voice is wavering and I can tell something's wrong. I look at her to find an absolutely terrified look on her face. "Calliope. I'm, I'm" The fear causes her to be unable to finish her sentence.

I look down. Her light wash pants are stained with a growing blood stain. Blood is beginning to create a puddle on the flood around her shoes. Her grip on my hand is gone before I know it. I manage to get my arms around her to catch her as we both make our way to the floor.

Her teeth are clenched in pain, as gut-wrenching cries begin to leave her mouth. My heart feels as if it's stopped. "C-Calliope, C-Calliope. I'm s-scared." She manages to get out between her cries. It's a dagger in the heart, because I can't fix this. I do the only thing I can do.

I grab her hand, "I'm here. I'm here. I'm not letting you go. It's okay." I say as calmly as possible. "You're not alone, I'm here." I kiss her forehead, because it's all I can do.

"Don't leave me." Her words are barely more than a whisper.

"I'm not going anywhere. I love you."

They are the last words out of my mouth before we're surrounded. Surrounded by reminders that tell me she'll survive this, they both will. They have to. I won't be left alone in this crowded room.


	2. Hands Down

Thank so very much for great response of the prologue on this story. I'm really glad you guys enjoyed it =D Not to be Ms. Flamboyant but I think that you'll like this chapter as well. Again, this chapter takes place in Callie's point of view. Anyways, I really hope you enjoy it!

One. Hands Down

"Breathe in for luck, breathe in so deep.  
This air is blessed, you share with me."  
- Hands Down, Dashboard Confessional

"Addison! Addison, what's going on?" my voice is desperate. If anything ever happened to her I would never forgive myself.

"Grey!" Addison's voice echoes loudly through the hall, alerting Meredith who is just entering the hallway. "Get me an OR and as many bags of O neg as you can get!"

"She's AB negative, Addison" the words flow out of my mouth without any thought.

"Grey, scratch that! AB negative, not O! STAT!"

I hear Meredith's footsteps quicken as she runs out of sight. I feel Arizona squeeze my hand bringing my attention back to her. You can see the pain in her eyes; the cloudless perfect sky is becoming overcast. "Calliope!" I wrap both of my hands around her hands. "If I," she begins to choke on her words.

I stop her from saying anything more. "Don't say it. You're not going anywhere, you're not leaving me. You're not leaving us." My voice is firm, stressing that she's going to be okay, her and the baby are going to be fine.

"Karev, prepare to scrub in." I only now notice Alex is standing across from me on the other side of the gurney. "Prep her, and I'll be down in a moment."

He looks as if he's about to protest but he doesn't, he just asks a simple question. "What are we dealing with, Dr. Montgomery?"

Addison looks at me hesitantly before answering Alex. "A grade three placental abruption, Karev." Her voice is heartbreakingly calm. She looks at me giving me a sad smile. "You have to let go of her now, Callie."

I find Arizona giving me a smile, it may have been done half heartedly but it was a smile not the less. I look back at Addison, trying to hold myself together. "I'm not leaving them, Addison." I give her a look of utmost seriousness; I wasn't budging on this decision.

"Callie." Mark's voice enters my conscious.

"No, Mark. If you won't let me in the room, I'll watch from the gallery." He puts a hand on my shoulder as if to tell me what I already know. Addison would never allow it.

"Callie, I can't very well let you do that. I understand that they're your entire world but you have to trust me. Can you do that?" Addison voice is even calmer than a moment ago.

I know I have no choice, this isn't my decision anymore. "If this was anyone but you Addison, you know I wouldn't." I give her look telling her how serious I am. "But yes." My voice is hesitant; I don't want to leave her. "If,"

I don't even finish my sentence before Addison cuts me off, "What we discussed, I know. But that's not going to happen if you let her go now." She gives me genuine smile now.

"Don't you dare go anywhere on me." I look back down at Arizona with the best smile I can muster on my face. "I love you." I can't help but kiss her. I don't care who's watching, I don't want to leave her without her knowing how much I love and need her.

"I love you too, Calliope. Now let me go so I can show you our little baby, in a few hours." She gives me a smile, dimples and all, and I can't help but chuckle at her.

"Let's get us a baby, Arizona." I kiss her hand before letting go.

As soon as her hand is released from my own they begin taking her swiftly down the hall. Marks hand on my shoulder has now become a full embrace. My breathing is now becoming erratic because I'm choking on my sobs. I bury myself into him and I finally allow the tears to fall; my tears wetting his navy scrub shirt. How many times have I found myself crying into Arizona's navy scrub shirt? I can't even count how many times; they're endless. This makes me cry even more; why was I never the strong one?

"Hey, she's going to be okay. You heard what Addison said, Callie." His voice encourages me to slowly remove myself from his embrace; he keeps an arm around my shoulder.

I let my version of reality out in the form of words, hoping it doesn't all come out as one big word; so he will understand. "I know, I just can't help but think the worse. It's her, Mark. It's Arizona. Sweet, lovable, Arizona. How does something like this happen to her, to our child, Mark? If something happens to them, I won't survive. You know it."

"You have to be strong for them, Cal. Just breathe." His words are like a sedative to my system.

I take a deep breath, praying to God that today I was one of the lucky ones. That he'd bless that air they breathed and save them. Praying that they'd survive, that I'd get to see them smile.

I knew these next few hours were going to be the longest hours of my life, and I was going to make sure that when Arizona and our baby were okay I'd be there ready for anything.

* * *

"Cal, you should go home and get their things for when you can see them?" Marks voice wakes me from my phased out state. We had been sitting her for the past three and a half hours waiting on some form of news. We haven't received a word.

"I need to be here when they get out, not across the street. I was supposed to be there, Mark. We were supposed to do this together." my voice is low and barely perceptible.

"I know that, but you and I both know things don't always go as planned." He gives me a reassuring smile. "How about I go get their things and you wait here, does that sound like a more reasonable idea?"

I smile, "Yes, Mark. That does sound a hell of a lot more reasonable. The bag's under the left side of the bed."

"You better be waiting for me right here when I get back unless they're out. Don't go pulling a man-whore Mark move and boot as soon as I leave you alone." He chuckles slightly and gives me a smile as I give him a key to our apartment.

"I think you know me better than that, Mark." I chuckle along with him even though my heart still feeling like it's breaking into an infinite number of pieces.

After Mark leaves I'm left sitting on my own in a somewhat crowded waiting room. I only now notice how silent the room is, I can hear every second clicking away on the clock nearby. I stare at the clock for what only seems for a moment, not paying attention to the time, when I notice Addison walking towards me. I bow my head and pray one last time before preparing for the worst.

"Callie." Addison sits down next to me. I don't take this as a good sign.

"Oh god." I can feel the tears filling up in my eyes and the classic shaking of my sobs start to begin. "They, they." I can't even finish my sentence before I bury my face in my hands.

Addison wraps her arm around shoulder before saying the three words I've been begging to hear. "They made it." I look up to find a smile on Addison. "They had to fight like hell but they fought for you Cal. They made it."

Without a second thought I pull Addison into a hug. "Thank you. Addison, I don't know how the heck I'll repay you enough. Thank you." My words are barely coherent.

"You don't need to thank me, Callie. If you hadn't been here, I don't know what would've happened, you're the reason they're here. Not me." As I pull away I can't help but ask Addison if Arizona's awake yet. "Yes, she is awake. Do you want to go see her and your beautiful new baby,"

"Don't tell me!" I cut her off quickly. "I don't want to know until I see them for the first time."

Addison can't help but laugh. "Alright, Cal. Calm down. You'll find out soon enough."

* * *

Before entering Arizona's room I can't help but stop for a moment. "Where's Calliope?" I can hear her ask Bailey who is standing over a bassinet next to Arizona's bed.

"Hold your horses, Robbins. She'll be here any minute. Plus you've got an itty bitty Torres right here." Baileys laugh echoes the room. "How 'bout you cuddle up with this one 'til she gets here?"

"No, that's okay Miranda. I want Calliope to be the first one to hold her. I got to carry an itty bitty Torres for nine months so I thought she should be the first one."

"Did you guys come up with names after?" The soft side of Bailey is coming out, the side that you only get to see behind closed doors.

"Yes, we did after months of arguments and vetoes we did come up with one. We're going to name,"

I rush into the room to stop Arizona from saying anything, I want her to tell me if I have a son or a daughter, overhearing it won't be the same. "Thank god, you're okay." I walk up to Arizona and place a gentle kiss on her lips, not caring if Bailey was in the room.

"Well glad you can join us, Callie." out of the corner of my eye I can see a smile spread across Bailey's face. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, Dr. Bailey." I give her a smile before focusing on the tiny life inside of the bassinet. "Are you going to tell me Arizona or am I going to have to investigate for myself?" I can't help but chuckle.

I can feel Arizona's hand wrap tightly around my own. "Turns out we've got our self a little monster, Calliope."

"Really?" I ask with out taking my eyes of the little mop of black hair peeking out from under a little white hat.

"Really." I can hear the pride in Arizona voice.

I look back at Arizona, "Can I?" I don't even ask the full question because she knows what I'm thinking.

"Of course, you can." I can feel her grip on my hand disappear.

Tears are forming in my eyes and my mouth is slightly agape as I pick up the one of two most precious things in my life. "She's beautiful." At my words her eyes open to reveal russet eyes that mirror my own. I can't stop the tears that are now rolling freely down my face.

"I'll let you all be alone." Something along those lines leaves Bailey's mouth before she exits the room quietly.

I look back at Arizona, her face is lit up as she's watches our little monster, "I can't believe she's here. I can't believe that this is all real." The words come out my mouth as almost like a single word.

I sit down on the edge of Arizona's bed and hand her our daughter. Our daughter, it feels amazing to hear that, even in my own head. I put my arm around Arizona's waist leaving one free hand to slowly smooth our daughter's hair. "You tell Mommy, that you're real. You tell her that you've got a name and everything. You're Aurora Carolina Robbins, aren't you, Rory? Aren't you?" Arizona coos.

Just seeing Arizona hold Rory in her arms, told that she was going to be a great mother. It made me sure that I'd found the right person to spend the rest of my life with, the right person to mother my children, the right person for everything. It told me that hands down that today was the best day of my life so far, and that I would have many more days like today.


	3. Someone Else's Life

Okay, I just have to set this straight. I'm pretty sure I have the best readers and reviewers ever. You guys are super! I'm very thankful for all of you, thank you for being so darn good to me! I just thought I'd thank you all. Hope you guys enjoy! =D

This chapter is written in Arizona's point of view.

Two. Someone Else's Life

"When I'm lost, in your eyes,  
I see a way for me."  
- Someone Else's Life, Joshua Radin

After spending over twenty four hours in the hospital and numerous visits from our friends we were all finally going home together. We pulled up in front of our building in my jeep around five minutes ago. "Are you sure you can carry everything, I have two hands you know?" She's trying to carry everything herself while I carry Rory in her car seat. I can see the frustration on her face as tries to shut the trunk door.

"No, honey, I got this." She says, grumbling slightly. I can't help but roll my eyes at her being stubborn as always.

"Sure, Calliope, you do that." I chuckle at her. She looks up at me; her cheeks are now blushing and a slight frown on her face. "We and Rory will meet you upstairs." I sneakily take the diaper bag of her shoulder begin walking away before she can protest. I look down at Rory find her with her big brown eyes open spying at me. "You're Mommy is stubborn." I give her a smile and laugh. "Yup, Mommy is so stubborn."

As Rory and I enter the apartment I can't help but let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding; it felt good to be home. I walk further into the apartment I notice the answering machine light is blinking. I put the diaper bag on back of one of the kitchenette chairs and put Rory's car seat on the floor. As I bend down to unbuckle Rory from her car seat I notice she's already sound to the world; what I wouldn't give to be able to know what was running through her little mind. I slowly take her out of the car seat and into my arms before walking to the answering machine and press the button.

"You have two new messages. Message 1." The robotic voice says before a loud squeal escapes from the machine. I look down at Rory whose still sound asleep in my arms, she's definitely going to be a deep sleeper like Calliope used to be. "I hear a have a little niece! I'm going to be at Mom and Dad's so call as soon as you guys get settled in, even if it's really late or well early we don't mind, so we'll know when to get on Skype. We can't wait to see her! Bye guys!"

I can't help but laugh. Just by the message I could tell that Aria was going to have Rory spoiled rotten. Rory was going to be one spoiled kid but she definitely wasn't going to be a spoiled brat that's for sure. I look back down at her face. Her eyes are closed, she looks so peaceful. The noise coming out of the answering machine pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Hi honey, it's Mom. Your father and I forgot to ask earlier if next weekend would be okay for us to come and visit. We're so anxious to see her and we miss you both. Just give us a call back tomorrow. Love you, bye."

At the end of the message Calliope finally enters the room with a huge smile on her face. "I told you I could to it." You can hear the proud just ringing in her voice. She quickly drops everything on the counter before sitting down on the couch.

I can't help but laugh at her, "I never said you couldn't." She motions for me to come over and sit on her lap. I quickly comply. Calliope wraps her arms around me tightly, as if she trying to protect me from some unseen danger. "We haven't done this in a while."

"Well when your wife eight to nine months pregnant it's kind of difficult." Her infamous chuckle fills the room. I give her a look; she knows I'm pretending to be mad. "But now I've a got my tiny beautiful little girl and my absolutely stunning wife, so now we get to do this more often." A wide smile spreads across Calliope's face which automatically causes me smile. She leans in and kisses the top of Rory's head before kissing my cheek.

"Aria and my mom called."

"Oh really, what does Aria want now?" Calliope says sarcastically as she rolls her eyes.

"She wanted us to call when we got settled in so we could Skype with them and show them our little monster." I can't resist the urge to place kisses on Rory's cheeks.

"Well that's not so bad." she chuckles. "I was expecting her to ask if she could buy Rory an extravagant accessory of some sort like a designer playpen or something. I can imagine her buying her some outrageous designer bib. You said your Mom call too, right?"

"Yes, she did. She wanted know if it was okay for her and Dad to come up weekend for a visit. What do you think?" I'm slightly nervous about this; I know that Calliope loves my parents but their visit would cause them to stay at a hotel because there isn't enough room at the apartment. Calliope hates the thought family staying at hotel.

"I think that your parent coming is a great idea." The smile that once spread across her face slowly fades. "Arizona, I know we talked about this but that was a year ago and I think that with Rory finally being here it's more necessary. I think we need to buy a house. Somewhere we can call our home. I hate sending your parents to hotel because we don't have room for them here. I know you like being so close to the hospital so that you can get there faster when you get paged but when Rory gets bigger she's going to need a yard to play and we both want to have more kids and there isn't going to be enough room. And we need,"

I love it when she rambles she's so adorable but I need to stop her before she start freaking out. I stop her by placing my lips on hers and kiss her softly. "Okay, we'll buy a house." I say as I pull away.

"Really?" The smile I love resurfaces.

"Really. We are going to have that big house the swing set in the back yard and a tire swing hanging from a huge tree so our kids can play. We're going to have everything we ever wanted." I give her another to assure her that I'm right.

As I pull away Rory starts crying in my arms, "Hey, baby girl. Don't cry, Momma's gonna get you your bottle while Mommy calls Aunt Aria, okay?" Calliope soothing voice calms her slightly. She kisses my cheek just as I begin to get up out of her lap. "Let's show go show them our little monster."

* * *

"Oh my gosh! She is so cute! She looks just like Callie as a baby!" Aria loud voice echoes out of the computer speakers as she holds up a photo of Calliope up to the webcam.

"Awe, she does." I say as I look down at Rory who is in Calliope arms.

"She's beautiful, hija." I look back at the computer screen to find Mr. Torres with tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"Thank you, Daddy. Stop being such a wimp." Calliope laughs quietly.

"Your father's right, she's beautiful. We can't wait until you come down and visit. You'll come as soon as you can right, hija?" Mrs. Torres has a sweet smile on her face hoping we'll visit within the month.

"Of course, Ma, we'll visit whenever we get the time." Calliope voice softens; it always is when she talks to her mother. Even after being with her for almost three years Calliope's relationship with her mother still intrigues me.

"What did you guys name her after? I knew you had come up with quite a few possibilities." I can hear the curiosity in Aria's voice.

"Well, we decided to name her after Ma," Mrs. Torres' face lit up causing the small smile on her face quickly grew. "And her middle name is Carolina, after the USS North Carolina which is the most decorated battleship of World War II, in honour of Arizona's family."

"Well that is a beautiful name." The tears in Mr. Torres' eye are disappeared but you can hear the pride in his voice.

I decided to let Calliope continue to do the talking, "Yes, it is. But we're going to call her Rory for short, because we both know" Calliope's looking at me for a moment before turning back to her father on the computer screen "what it's like growing up with names that are a mouthful. So we just want to give her something short so she can actually say her name." Calliope's chuckle fills the room.

I look at her for a moment before looking back down at Rory; I find her face scrunched up as if she's about to cry. Before I can even say anything a foul smell reaches my nose and Rory beings to cry. "Hey, Calliope. I think we have a situation here."

"Mom, Dad, and Aria we kind of have to go because the little monster here needs a diaper change so we'll talk to you guys again sometime this week, okay?" Calliope says as she slowly hands Rory to me.

"Bye hija! Bye Cal!" is the last words I hear before I walk into Rory's room.

* * *

"Okay, let's get this show on the road." A chuckle escapes from Calliope as she hands me a diaper.

I can feel the blush begin to surface on my face. "Uhm, Calliope." I nervously bit my lip; this was going to be embarrassing.

"Seriously, Arizona?" She raised her eyebrow curiously. "You spend almost your entire day with children."

"Cal, I'm not a pediatric nurse, I'm a surgeon. I fix internal problems, play games with them, get them pudding, I don't spend my days changing diapers of newborns."

"You've never changed a diaper before. Well that's something I didn't expect I was going to have to teach you." Places a hand on my arm, and her eyes meet mine, it's only for a moment but it's enough. "Okay, well first you've got to back sure everything you need which we do. Then you take the clean one and you put it under the one she's already wearing."

Calliope continues explaining but I'm already lost. I just smile along and pretend I know exactly what she's talking about. I don't care because just looking into her eyes I know she'll tell me over and over if she has too; I can see all the love and admiration in her eyes that I've always wanted. Every time I'm lost all I have to do is look into her eyes because I know they'll lead me home.


	4. Good To You

Hey guys, I'm glad you thought that Arizona not being able to change a diaper was amusing, I was just figuring that it'd be a cute idea. Now on to this chapter, it is told from Arizona point of view again, I find her perspective fun to write in. This chapter is also mainly Arizona centric. Again, I remind you that I do not have much knowledge about Spanish so I used a translator, so forgive me. So I hope you enjoy!

Three. Good To You

"And I do want you to know that I hold you up above everyone.  
And I do want you to know I think you'd be good to me,  
And I'd be so good to you, I would."  
- Good To You, Marianas Trench ft. Kate Voegele

"Oh my god! They're not vegetarian are they? Cómo pueda soy tan estúpido? Ellos son mis suegros, Dios! Estúpido!" Calliope throws her oven mitts into the drawer then begins pacing back and forth the kitchen.

My parent visiting always causes Calliope to stress out way too much, even though she had had a whole week and a half to prepare herself this time. "Calliope." There's a playful grin on my face that she doesn't see because she continues to rant in Spanish. No matter how many times I've told her I don't understand Spanish she still continues to do it but I don't complain because there's something about it that makes butterflies flutter in my stomach; even after all this time.

She keeps pacing until I can't bear to watch her torture herself anymore. I hope off my usual seat for watching Calliope cook on counter and take her arm. I can see she's trying to avoid looking into my eyes out of nervous habit. "Calliope, my parents are not vegetarian. They haven't been vegetarian the other dozen times you met them either. You really need to get over this, sweetie. They love you, they wouldn't have let me married you if they didn't, not like that would have mattered, but still. It's not like they're here to barge in and demand we move to be closer to them, you to get a better job or anything else. You know my parents are like that and this isn't the 1950s, Cal. They're just here to spend time with Rory and us."

Calliope finally meets my gaze; I can see the fear, the fear that was always there when she was extremely uncomfortable or nervous. "It's going to be okay, right?" Her voice is almost a whisper.

"Come here you." I pull her close, wrapping my arms around her waist. "Of course, it's going to be okay. Why wouldn't it be?" I give her a smile, knowing that it'll cheer her up at least a little bit. Calliope quickly buries her face in the crook of my neck, pulling me closer. I can feel a small pool of tears begin to wet my skin. "Hey, it's going to be okay." I run my fingers through her hair and kiss the top of her head hoping it will help compose her.

After a few moments, she lets go; shaking her head and wiping the tears from her eyes as she pulls back. "I'm sorry. I always become a blubbering idiot over the stupidest things."

"No apology needed and you're not and you, you are not an idiot, far from it if you ask me. I'd just like to know why it upsets you so much, because then we could work on it, together." My voice is sincere; ever since the first time I met Calliope I knew that I'd do anything to make her and comfortable.

"This is going to end up coming out all wrong and not making any sense to you." I can feel the impatience with herself in her tone.

"You never know until you try." I give her a small smile because I can see the internal conflict in her eyes, but she finally gives in.

"It's just that I can't help but remember the first time you met my father and how terrible he was to you. It makes me feel so bad that your parents never had a problem with me and that you had to go through my father. I can't get it out of my head, and I hate that I put you through that. " I can hear the disgust in her voice.

"Listen to me." I kiss her temple before continuing. "You did not put me through that. You know I'd do it all over again in a heartbeat if it meant I could have you and Rory. And you don't need to feel guilty about how my parents have never had a problem with you. It's super that they haven't because my parents always taught me that I should never settle for anything less than what I want. And they always knew who was right for me and who wasn't. I know this because they didn't like anybody I was ever in a serious relationship with besides you. And you're the one who is right for me, I know it and they know it. So don't ever feel guilty for that."

"Thank you." She takes my lips and places them on her own, her tongue running along my bottom lip; a moan escapes from my mouth involuntarily. She pulls away I can't help but pull her back for one more quick kiss. "Thank you for always understanding me, even when I don't think anybody will. Thank you for being so good to me."

"I'll always be good to you." I kiss her on the cheek. "Now, get back to your amazing cooking before you burn something." I let out a small giggle at the thought; I don't think she's ever burnt anything in the three and a half years I've known her.

Before I even get a chance to let go Calliope a deafening cry escapes from the baby monitor. "Looks like there's someone else you need to go and be good to."

"But," I can't even finish my sentence before Calliope cuts me off by putting a finger to my lips.

"No buts about it. You've been doing it all week with me supervising it's about time you do it yourself. Now go be good mother and kick that diaper's ass." she chuckles her infamous chuckle and makes her way to the stove as I leave the kitchen.

"I hate you!" I slightly yell back at her.

"I love you too!"

* * *

"So Zona, you weren't lying when you said Callie was the best cook. I would agree, she is a lot better than your mother." My father's loud laugh is echoing through the apartment. "This is abosolutely delicious Callie." My father send a smile in my wife's direction.

My mother playfully slaps him on the arm. "Daniel, I'm not that bad of a cook."

"See, honey now you know where I get it. I inherited my mother's cooking ability, well in this case inability." I can't help but smile and laugh, I didn't know that simple conversation could cause a miniature riot at the table. "She always wondered why I could never make anything harder than Kraft dinner or scrambled eggs."

"It's about time you learnt, Zona. Before you know it Rory will be old enough to eat actual food and Callie's not going to be home at all hours to make it for you." I know my father's words are supposed to be encouraging but the smile falls from my face and I look down at my plate.

"Well I have plenty of time, she's not even two week old, Mom." My tone is slightly distant; as I finish talking I feel Calliope place her hand on my knee under the table. I look up out of the corner of my eye and see Calliope giving me a heartfelt smile.

"Of course you have plenty of time. It's not all going to pile up all at once." Calliope's rare optimism causes me to finally look up completely and into the eyes of my father. I can tell that he regrets even saying anything.

"Of course you're right. So have you guys figured out when you're going to visit Callie's family? I'm sure they're excited to see all of you." My father thankfully changes the subject. I'm sure that the relief is visible on my face.

"My sister Aria is more excited about us visiting then when there's a sale at her favorite designer store. And that saying something. We're thinking about going down in three weeks and staying for four days, but we're going to take a week off to catch up due to the jet lag. Of course, traveling with Rory will make us need more time off to make sure she settles well. I'm sure traveling on a plane won't be the best expierence for her but we hope she won't be to difficult." At the mention of our daughter my face lights up automatically.

"Speaking of which, where is that little granddaughter of mine?" I sense in my mother's tone that she's noticed my face lighten.

"She's asleep in her crib. You haven't noticed the slight snoring from the monitor?" I chuckle, there was no doubt in my mind that Rory was Calliope's child; she loves to sleep the day away unlike myself. "I'll go get her and clean her up a bit so that you can see her before you go." I smile as I excuse myself from the table.

As I enter Rory's room I can't help but hear the hushed voices of my parents in the dinning area.

"You have no idea how glad we are you're in Arizona's life. I've never seen her this happy in my entire life. She hasn't been the Arizona I knew ever since he died." My father paused for a moment, I knew he never said he name because he could never bring himself to. "But when she met you that all changed. Even just by simply talking to her over the phone you could tell. She changed. It was as if you had simply turned a switch back on." I can hear the admiration in my father's voice.

"You wouldn't have been able to notice it because you didn't know her before, but you made her our daughter again Callie. You can't possibly imagine how grateful we are to you. She was a train wreck waiting to happen and there was nothing we could do to stop it. Every time the phone rang we were afraid it was going to be one of her friends telling us something had happened to her." My mother's voice is slightly lethargic. "We were so terrified and helpless."

"We're so grateful that she's found you. You're so good to her. You know that she's a good man in storm but she needs someone who's there for her when she needs it. Arizona may seem like she's all smiles and laughs but you know that she isn't. We both know that you can see through her forced smiles and know when she needs you. We just wanted to say thank you for giving us our little back."

I don't need to hear any more. I know that they're speaking the exact truth. If I hadn't had met Calliope I would be long gone. But I did meet her, and that's what matters. I just know that I'll be as good to her as she is to me for the rest of our lives. She's deserves that because she rises above it all, the pain, the pity, the looks, all of it, even if we've had a fight she still treats me the way she should. She does those things because it's who she is, she's my Calliope.


	5. Having My Baby

Hey guys I'm super glad you guys have liked this story so far. This chapter is from Callie's point of view besides for the _italics which are told from Arizona's point of view._ It takes place three weeks after the previous chapter. I just thought I'd have a little fluff before the next chapter, which I'm starting to map out in my head now. I don't have any school on Monday so it may be done for Tuesday night, maybe I can't promise you it will but I will try my best to do so. As always I don't own any of the songs in this chapter. Hope you all enjoy!

Four. Having My Baby

"You're having my baby,  
What a lovely way of saying how much you love me."  
- (You're) Having My Baby, Paul Anka

"So when are you, McPerky, and McSnory going to the land of sunshine and amusement parks?" Christina's blunt voice enters my mind as I sit in the vacant seat across from her in the cafeteria.

"Seriously, Christina? Did you just "Mc" my daughter?" My eyebrow is raised showing my obvious disapproval.

"You didn't answer my question. And yes, I did, get over it. That kid of yours snores more than my grandfather." Christina continues to eat her less than appetizing looking salad as if she didn't say something completely rude.

I decided to let it slide considering who she is. "We're leaving early tomorrow morning, which means I get off an hour after my lunch break, thank god. I've only been back for three weeks and I can't wait to actually have a slightly regular sleeping pattern again."

"Regular sleeping patterns sound nice, I'm jealous Torres." Owen chuckles slightly as he continues to eat as well.

Out of the corner of my eye a head of my wife's infamous blonde ringlets catch my attention. I turn my head to find Arizona walking into the cafeteria pushing Rory's stroller. A wide, dimple clad smile is plastered on her face.

"Nice to see you, Arizona. This place has been pretty lifeless without you." Owen smiles widely.

"Well that's sad to hear. But I'm super excited to be back after our trip to Florida." Arizona takes the seat next to me as she rolls the stroller up next to the table. I can see Rory looking up at her with a confused expression on her face. "Yes, we're stopping silly. I brought you to come to see Mommy." Arizona's voice has increased in pitch for Rory's amusement as she leans over and takes Rory out of the stroller. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Christina roll her eyes.

"Hey baby girl, Mommy missed you." I say as Arizona hands her to me. I kiss her cheek before grabbing a bottle from the diaper bag next to Arizona and begin feeding her; my gaze doesn't leave her face.

"Uh, you two are so happy it makes me want to gag." Christina's voice is almost apathetic as she leaves the table.

"Sorry, about her. Hope you guys have a good trip." Owen gives us a smile before following Christina out of the cafeteria.

"Close your eyes." Arizona's words cause me to look up.

"What?" I say in confusion, why would I close my eyes while feeding Rory?

"Just shut your eyes. Please?" She gives me a pout that I know I can't refuse.

"Fine." I stop feeding Rory and shut my eyes. It feels like only seconds few Arizona tells me to open my eyes again. I find a small pizza box from my favorite pizza place. "You didn't?"

"We did." As I look back at her she gives me my favorite smile, dimples and all.

"Well thank you. I have the best daughter" I pause to kiss Rory's forehead who is staring at me, her eyes wide. "And the most amazing wife." I give Arizona a quick chaste kiss; I've given up on caring if someone's looking.

"Calliope." Her tone is quite stern as she pulls away from me, but the look in her eye says different; I know she enjoyed it as much as I did.

"Don't Calliope me, you're my wife. And if people don't get that, then that's their problem."

"Fine then." she finally gives in and giggles slightly. "Now hurry up and finish your pizza so that you can come home. So then we can finish packing because you know how long it takes you to pack." Arizona rolls her eyes but I can't help but find it adorable.

"Alright, alright. I've got to scarf down this lovely piece of pizza and get back to work. Then I'll come home and we can finish packing. Yes, I admit you're right, for once." I chuckle.

"Say bye to Mommy, Rory. She's got to get back to her lunch and saving people's lives. You'll see her in a little bit." I can detect the sadness in her voice.

"Cheer up, buttercup." I shake my head in doubt. "Did I actually just say that?"

"Yes, you did. I've rubbed off on you." She winks.

"God, help me." I can't help but laugh as she slaps my arm playfully.

"I love you. Bye baby." I say as I stand up and put Rory back in her stroller. "I'll be home before you know it." I grab my box of pizza and kiss Arizona's cheek as she stands up to leave the cafeteria, hoping I'm right.

* * *

As I put my keys in the lock I can hear music coming from inside the apartment; Arizona always needed the radio on so that she be productive while doing things around the apartment. I stop and laugh slightly to the thought of Arizona dancing around the apartment trying to pack. Opening the door causes me to become face to face with Arizona.

"Boo!" She kisses me on the cheek. "I missed you." She says with a smirk.

"How do you do that?" She is so sneaky sometimes.

"I heard your key in the door." she replies as if it was a simple fact.

"But you have the music on, how the hell do you hear that?" My eyebrow is raised in curiosity.

"I have super hearing remember. Now hurry up, I'm about to put Rory down for a nap and I'd like you to be there. You know how cute she is when she just drifts off to sleep." Arizona takes my hand and leads me into the apartment.

"Yes, I do know." I say with a smile. I only now notice the song on the radio has changed to a familiar voice of Paul Anka while Arizona fails at holding in a laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." She acts as if nothing ever happened.

"Tell me." My tone is firm because it's natural for me to be inquisitive.

"I was just remembering something that happened a few months ago. It wasn't funny. Actually, it was quite sweet. You don't remember?" Her voice is sincere and I can see admiration in her eyes.

* * *

"_What are you still do up? I told you to go back to sleep." Calliope says as she enters our bedroom doorway. It was only two o'clock in the morning; Calliope had just gotten home from the hospital after being called in for an emergency surgery. _

"_I couldn't sleep, I missed you too much." I say with a small smile on my face as I sit up in bed._

"_Well I'm home now and I'm going to take a quick shower before coming to bed so you better be asleep when I get back because you need to sleep." She says narrowing eyes then laughs._

_Calliope quickly makes her way to the bathroom, I can hear the water begin to run, signalling she has begun her shower. I lay back down in bed cuddling into Calliope's pillow which smells like her, vanilla, lemongrass, and something that was distinctively Calliope, when I hear it. _

_At first I think I'm hearing things but the voice is too real, too vaguely familiar to be a dream._

"_You're having my baby, what a lovely way of saying how much you love me. You're having my baby, what a lovely way of saying you're thinking of me. I can see it your face is glowing." Calliope singing is loud enough to heard throughout the apartment, she's obviously clueless to this fact. I known Calliope could sing for a little while but she never sang if front of anyone, especially me._

_Tears are now beginning to form in my eyes. Her voice is the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. I'm still amazed at how miraculous my wife is._

"_I can see it in your eyes. I'm happy knowin' that you're having my baby. You're the woman I love and I love what its doin' to you." Calliope's voice can be heard even more now as she shuts off the water._

_She comes back into the room wearing only her favorite Miami Dolphins sweater and a pair of grey boy shorts. I quickly wipe my eyes before giving her a knowing smile and patting the spot on the bed next to me. _

_Calliope climbs into bed around her around my waist and intertwines her legs with my own. "Now let's get you and our child asleep before you guys get overtired." Her voice is soothing as she pulls herself as close to me as possible._

"_Good night, Calliope. I love you." I whisper before closing my eyes._

"_Sweet dreams, I love you too." she says before kissing the top of my head. Before I know it her light snores fill the room and I fall asleep with a smile plastered on my face._

* * *

"You didn't know I heard you did you?" a small smirk is on her face.

I can feel the blood rushing to my cheeks creating a deep red blush. "No. I did not know you heard me." I quickly turn away from her, putting my purse on the counter. I take off my jacket and hang it up on the coat hooks by the door.

Before I get a chance to turn around I feel her arms snake around my waist. "Don't be embarrassed, Cal. You're a beautiful singer." She kisses my cheek encouragingly.

"Uh, thanks." Are the only words I manage to get out because the only thing I'm focusing on is her; the feel of her breath on my neck.

"You're welcome. Now let's go put our daughter down for a nap and got the packing all finished." Arizona kisses my cheek once more before letting go. She takes Rory out of her car seat; you can see the sleepiness in her eyes.

"Alright. It's time for a nap, Rory."I follow her into Rory's room, watching Rory look at me over Arizona's shoulder. I still can't get over how lucky I am to have two amazing girls in my life.

* * *

"Well that's the last of it." Arizona says cheerfully as she shuts the suitcase and zippers it shut. "Now we can have some fun." Arizona puts her fingers in my belt loops and pulls me towards her, pressing her lips against mine.

I can't help but let her tongue run across my bottom lip before I pull away. "You heard what Addison said." A frown forms on her face. "No vigorous activity for you for six weeks." I emphasize the word vigorous so she gets my point. Before she can reply cries can be hear coming from Rory's room. "And we have a baby to look after. I got it." I give her a quick kiss on the forehead which brings a smile back to her face before leaving the room.

I find Rory look up at me crying her little heart out as I bend down to pick her up. "Don't cry, Rory. Don't cry, baby girl. Mommy will sing you back to sleep." I can't help but chuckle knowing that Arizona is in our bedroom listening through the baby monitor.

A smile comes across Rory's face for the first time. I feel bad that Arizona's missing it but I can't help but bask in the moment as I begin to sing and thank god she was graced with a set of familiar dimples. "Sometimes I wanna give in, I wanna quit the fight. But when I see you baby, everything's alright." I give Rory a smile before continuing. "When I see you smile, I can face the world oh oh, you know I can do anything. When I see you smile, I see a ray of light oh oh, I see it shining right though the rain. When I see you smile, oh yeah, baby when I see you smile at me." Rory is now sound asleep in my arms. I kiss her foreheard gently before placing her back in her crib, smiling to myself.

As I enter our room, Arizona who is lying on our bed rolls over to face me. "Come lay down with me." She says with a small smile. I quickly comply and wrap my arms around her waist, nuzzling my face into her mess of blonde ringlets. "I love you." I can hear the sincerity and love in her voice.

"I love you too." I say as I pull my face out of her hair, putting my chin on her shoulder. "You know how I wasn't completely sure we picked the right donor when we decided to have Rory right?"

"Yes, I think there was something about not wanting our child to be a mathlete because the guy was a quantum physic researcher." Arizona says in an amused tone before giggling a little.

"I think you were right. He definitely was the right one. I'm a hundred percent certain." I can't resist the urge to smile.

"And why would you say that?" She turns her head so that she's looking me straight in the eye.

"I would say that because some how, you managed to choose an intelligent man that had the dimples I could die for, exactly like yours. And that man gave them to our daughter." I kiss her forehead before looking into her eyes that are now beginning to tear up.

"Really?" Her voice is barely a whisper.

"Really. Rory smiled at me before I began singing her to sleep. She has your dimples, Arizona. I swear it's tied with you for the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I can't believe you missed it but I can't wait to show it to you tomorrow, to show everyone tomorrow." I say as I wrap my arms even more tightly around her. I close my eyes and begin to drift into unconsciousness knowing that I'd have a lifetime full of tomorrows with Arizona and our daughter.


	6. Holiday From Real

I managed to finish this chapter way ahead of schedule and I just couldn't resist posting it early. This chapter takes place in Miami rather than Seattle and is told from Callie point of view. I really hope you all enjoy it, I'm slightly nervous about it because it was a breeze to write but hopefully that's just me being my worry wart self. As always thanks for your reviews and support!

Five. Holiday From Real

"If you left it up me, everyday would be a holiday from real.

We'd waster our weeks beneath the sun…"  
- Holiday From Real, Jack's Mannequin

The Florida sun shines across Arizona's blonde curls across from me as we make our descent into Delta Airlines Miami Airport; it somehow brings out her eyes. "I can't believe that you've never been to Florida before." I chuckle.

"Even though I was a military brat and lived pretty much everywhere this is one of the places I've never been. But know what I can't believe?" Her eyes widen as she nods her head slightly.

"What can't you believe, Mrs. Robbins?" I ask humouring her.

She rolls her eyes at me before answering. "I can't believe that you didn't tell me that we were going to Florida on a private jet owned by your father. I knew your parents were very well off but I didn't know they were this wealthy." I can see the genuine surprise on her face. I had been waiting for her to bring this up the entire flight but she never did until now.

"Well, it's never been an issue. You knew I had a trust fund and I thought that was enough for you to know. I don't care about the money, you know that." I take her hand in mine and give her an encouraging smile. "You know that because if I did I never would have chosen you over my family the day you met my father." I can see her wince slightly. She hated it when I brought it up even though I rarely did. "Well my father owns a corporation and is one of the partners for the largest telephone company in the past the Texas panhandle in the south."

"Wow, that's a lot of business. Was your father home much growing up?"

"He surprisingly was able to work from home which was something he did a lot. I'm so happy you're going to me all of my family. I can't believe it's taken me this long to get you down here." I laugh; poor Arizona doesn't know what she married into.

"But I thought I met all of your family at the wedding." her eyebrows are uncharacteristically raised.

"They were only the tip of the ice berg, honey." I smirk.

"And now I'm a passenger on the Titanic." She hangs her head before looking over at Rory who is sitting in her car seat next to her. "Momma's in trouble now, Rory. Momma's in deep trouble." I can't help but laugh at her and Rory who just gurgles at her.

"Don't worry," I look into her pristine cerulean blue eyes and smile, "I won't let you drown."

* * *

"Mama!" My mother is running out our front door with her arms out waiting for a hug. I quickly give her a hug before helping Arizona and Rory out of the car. I give Arizona a knowing look, she knows just as well as I do as soon as Rory's out of the car my mother is going to start to cry.

"It's so good to have all of you here, hija." A smile is pasted across my mother's face. As Arizona turns around holding Rory in her arms my mother's attention has left me and she stares lovingly down at Rory. "She really does look like you, Calliope." The tears are starting to form in her eyes.

I look back at Arizona who is smiles before speaking to my mother. "Would you like to hold her, Mrs. Torres?" Her voice is sincere and empathetic.

Out of the corner of my eye I see my mother nod, patiently waiting for Arizona to place Rory in her arms. As she hands Rory to my mother my gaze never leave her face. The look of admiration never leaves her face; her eyes are filled with warmth and her face is adorned with a dimpled smile.

My mother's voice breaks me from my thoughts. "She's even more gorgeous in person." I look at my mother to see tears rolling slowly down her face. As if on cue Rory's eyes open and she graces us with a smile.

"See, I told you." I wrap my arm around Arizona's waist. The smile on her face grows even wider.

"I see what you mean. It's definitely a tie for me too." Her voice is no more than a whisper. I lean over and kiss her cheek, causing her to blush slightly.

"By some grace of God she has your dimples, Arizona." My mother looks into the eyes of my wife, a smile on her face. "Definitely a sign." she says and she passes Rory to me as I release my hold on Arizona. "Don't worry about the luggage the boys will bring it in for you. Everyone is inside waiting anxiously. They can't wait to meet the two of you. Aria never slept all night."

"Well we can't wait to meet them either, Mrs. Torres." Arizona says beginning to follow my mother towards the house.

"Arizona, dear, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Aurora. Mrs. Torres makes me feel old." My mother says with a laugh.

"I think I'm going to like Florida."

I can't resist the urge to laugh, "Well that's obvious. I wish we could stay here and everyday would be a holiday where we'd waste the days under the sun on the beach. But I'd miss Seattle, I'd miss our home." I speak the exact truth. Seattle was now my home with Arizona and no amount of Florida sun was going to change that.

* * *

As soon as we enter the porch Aria runs into the room and wraps her arms around Arizona. "I missed you Zona!" I can't help but roll my eyes. It still amazes how my sister and wife connect so well.

"I missed you Ar, it's been way too long." Arizona quickly follows suite and hugs Aria back.

I decide this would be a good time for them to catch up so I make my way into the living room. I'm surrounded by four generations of Torres all smiling at me. I just smile back and don't say a word. The first one to speak is my grandfather who is sitting in an arm chair across from the focal point of the room.

"She's stunning, nieta. Just like her mother" A small smile forms on his strong, wrinkled face.

"Thank you, abuelo." I smile back at him, completely unaware of what is about to happen.

"I cannot wait to meet the praised Mr. Robbins who has made honourable out of my Calliope. Where is Arizona?" The smile on his face grows wider.

The smile on my face falters. I look at my father who's was is almost apathetic but I can see the fear and something else which I can label as disappointment, yet I can tell the disappointment isn't directed at me.

"I'm right here, sir." I turn to look at Arizona and I can instantly tell she only heard the last three words of what my grandfather had said because there is a smile stretched across her face that I can tell isn't faked.

My grandfather's jaw almost drops to the floor and his face is now turning red. He turns to me then to my father as if he was looking for an explanation for this extremely perky blonde woman to waltz into his home and say she was the spouse of his granddaughter. My father opens his mouth to speak then closes it again without saying a word. I look back at Arizona and her smile is gone; a look of confusion and disenchantment has wiped it away.

My grandfather now ignores the fact that there are more people including children in the room and begins to yell. "Corinthians one, 6: 9-10. Do you not know that the unrighteous will not inherit the kingdom of God? Do not be deceived; neither the immoral, nor idolaters, nor adulterers, nor sexual perverts, nor male prostitutes nor homosexual offenders," he emphasizes the word homosexual before continuing, "the self-indulgent, sodomites, nor thieves, nor the greedy, nor drunkards, nor revilers, nor robbers will inherit the kingdom of God."

I hang my head for a moment; it is as if I was reliving my father's second visit again. I look my grandfather straight in the eye before saying words I had said that day in Seattle to my father. "Blessed are those who have been persecuted for righteousness sake, for theirs is the kingdom of heaven." I thought he had told him. He told me that everything was going to be fine when we came down here. No arguments, no getting upset. Clearly he had been wrong.

I look over at Arizona to find that the smile hasn't returned but I can see a sense of pride on her face. I place Rory safely in her arms before giving my father a look. "Come on, Arizona." I say as I wrap my arm around her waist protectively before leaving the room and my family behind us.

Arizona doesn't speak until we're outside in the driveway and I take Rory from her putting her in the car seat in the back of my mother's black Mercedes Benz with tinted windows. "Where are we going Calliope?" Arizona's voice is concerned. I can tell she's scared and confused.

"We are going to go my favorite spot in all of Miami and try to forget what just happened for a few hours." I give her the best smile I can muster.

"But," She starts but I cut her off knowing exactly what she's going to say.

"No buts, Arizona. I am going to deal with it when we come back to the house but right now I want to have some quality time with my two favorite girls, okay?" I give her a quick kiss before opening the car door for her.

She gives me a slight smile as she gets in the car. "You've got the sunscreen right?" I chuckle at her, remembering when she came home a week ago carrying a bag from the drug store containing about ten bottles of sunscreen.

"Yes, Arizona, I have the sunscreen. Stop being such a worry wart." I carefully shut her door for her before making my way to the driver's side of the car. I hope that by the time we return to the house the fear I feel now is gone.

* * *

We had been sitting at a table in the Miami Beach Botanical Gardens with Rory in her stroller next to us for a little longer than an hour before Arizona brings up my grandfather's reaction. "You didn't tell him did you? That's why he wasn't at our wedding." A frown is on her face.

She has a right to be upset about this, I expected her to freak out completely because that's what I deserved. "No, I didn't tell him. My father said that he'd tell him before we arrived in Florida, and I was gullible enough to believe him. But when we get back to the house I'll face him and tell him everything." I look straight into her eyes and I'm surprised. I expect to see anger and fear but I only see pride and admiration.

"No, Calliope." Her words don't make any sense to me considering her facial expression.

"I'm sorry, what?" I'm utterly confused.

"What I mean is that I'm proud of you for wanting to stand up to your grandfather all by yourself like you did when we first arrived but I'm not going to let you do this alone. You are my wife and we're going to do this together, whether you like it or not." She lets a small giggle slip. "I don't think I ever told you this but that day your father accepted that we were together I spoke to him" I can tell the shock is written all over my face. "Yes, I spoke to your father. I told him the story about what my father asked when I came out to my parents." I had heard the story before only a few months prior. "And I told him that I would protect you but you didn't need it because you were strong, caring, and honourable, that you were the person that he raised you to be." Tears are forming in her eyes. "And I told him that I loved you. So we're going to do this together because I love you and you don't deserve to do this alone. Not again."

I take her hand in mine and smile. "Okay. We'll do this together." I know now that I don't need to be afraid anymore, Arizona is going to be there beside me, just like she always will be.


	7. Emergency

Hey guys, I'm really glad you all liked my last chapter, I guess I had no reason to be nervous after all! I had to create drama because as I'm sure all of you know life isn't always perfect. This chapter takes place in Arizona's perspective. Sorry it's a little bit later than usual because life has been getting in the way, also known as advanced mathematics, as much as I love math I wish it would just go away sometimes XD I really hope you enjoy this one as much as the last. Thank you again for all your support!

Six. Emergency

"It's really not your fault that no one cares to talk about it.  
Cause I've seen love die way too many times when it deserved to be alive."  
- Emergency, Paramore

I can't help but feel nervous as we enter Calliope's parents house but I put on the best smile I can muster. I know she sees right through me but it's more for my benefit than hers. I feel her reassuring hand on the small of my back as I take a deep breath. It's time to face the music, Arizona.

"Let's put Rory down for a nap in my, well our, room before we get into this. I do not want her to go through that again." She says motioning to our sleeping daughter in my arms. We had both been amazed that she had not cried when Calliope's grandfather raised his voice. At home in Seattle she had cried if Mark so much as laughed to loudly while he was in the same room.

"That sounds like the best thing to do." I agree with her knowing she's right as she gives me a forced grin. "It's okay to be nervous or scared, Calliope." I look into her eyes so she can sense my sincerity. "I'm not going anywhere we're going to do this together." I give her a quick peck on the lips before hesitantly entering further into the house.

We somehow manage to make our way to our room without running into anyone besides Aria who was unnaturally quiet. When Calliope had asked her where their grandfather was she had simply said he was in the study with their parents in a voice that was barely louder than a whisper before continuing down the hallway.

"I don't want to leave her. I just want to stay here and watch her sleep, she looks so peaceful." Calliope says as I lay Rory down in her crib.

"You can watch her sleep after we've gotten everything resolved, okay? Just think about that to keep you composed when we're talking to them." I say hoping it will calm her nerves even if it's only a little bit.

"Okay, let's get this done and over with." She takes my hand in hers. "Night, Rory." She places a kiss on her opposing hand before placing it on Rory's cheek. I can't resist the instinct to smile. "Let's do this." Calliope's eyes meet mine before our lips mirror the action in a soft yet passionate kiss.

As we pull apart I take a deep breath. "Let's do this."

* * *

"There's no turning back now." I can hear Calliope mumble under her breath as she hesitantly knocks on the study door. She doesn't wait for a response before opening the door.

Her grandfather is sitting in a dark brown wing chair in front of a stone fire place. Mr. and Mrs. Torres are sitting on a matching couch with their backs to the door; only my mother in-law turns around to acknowledge our entrance into the room which is filled with silence.

After receiving a small smile from her mother Calliope leads me into the study with a firm hold on my hand. I only now notice the other couch across from them as we reach the other side of the room. I take a seat next to Calliope across from Mr. Torres. I can see the shame on his features. I expected the shame to be directed at his daughter but I can only see it directed at himself. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Calliope's grandfather; his arms folded, his face almost apathetic.

We sit in silence for what feels like hours before I get up the nerve to break the silence. "Mr. Torres, I under."

I don't even get to finish my word before I'm silenced. "Do not speak to me." His voice is laced with malice.

Calliope quickly comes to my defence. "Don't you dare speak to her like that." Her hold on my hand tightens. "You very well know I'm to much of a Torres to be good with words but I'm going to try and you're going to let her help me explain this to you because she's just as big a part of this as I am." She doesn't say anything more, I rub the back of her hand with my thumb as I feel her palm begin to sweat.

There is a quick flicker of contentment on her grandfather face that lasts only a moment before he nods hesitantly.

I take this as a sign and begin to speak again. "Mr. Torres I understand that you're angry, upset, confused and maybe even scared. That's not your fault you weren't aware of this before we came here because no one talks about it. But I need you to do something for me. I need you to remember the look on Calliope's face when she walked into the family room this afternoon. I need you to remember what she sounded like the last time you spoke with her on the phone." I stop for a moment to let him process what I've just said. Out of the corner of my eye I can see a small smile on Calliope's face that wasn't there before I had begun speaking.

Mr. Torres slowly nods his head, signalling me to continue but before I even open my mouth Calliope squeezes my hand. I turn my head slightly to look at her. She smiles wider as if to say she's got this covered. "Abuelo, she asked you to do that because she was trying to show you that I'm happy and that I made a decision to do this, she didn't force me into anything. You know that I've never been this happy before. Arizona makes me happy. Do you remember when I asked you how you knew that abuela was _the one_?" She emphasizes her last two words. "You told me that you just knew. That you couldn't help but feel like a lovesick teenage every time you saw her. That your heart would race and you couldn't resist the urge to smile at everything she did that was unique to her. Do you remember that?" Mr. Torres his mouth to speak but Calliope stops him. "Arizona makes me feel like that, abuelo. She makes me feel all that and more. She took the time to put me back together piece by piece when I was broken. She made me believe in love and happy endings like I used to when I was a kid." Calliope goes to speak again but I stop her.

"I don't mean to interrupt and sound disrespectful Mr. Torres but I love your granddaughter and that's what matters. I know that your belief in God is great and it might cause this to scare you but, a new commandment that I give unto you, that you love one another. I've heard Calliope say this verse many times and I don't think that she should be punished for her loving me, sir. I've seen relationships and love die when it deserved to be alive too many times in my life, sir. And you know that Calliope has had her fair share of storms and battles in relationships and love. You know that she's fought like hell to stay strong. You know that she builds her walls up to hide and walks tall so that no one can see the pain. So she deserves her happy ending. She deserves to have that one person who sees through her mask and breaks down those walls. She deserves that person who is there for her no matter what, a good man in a storm. I was raised to be a good man in a storm, sir, and I am that person for your granddaughter and I always will be. I wouldn't be wearing this ring on my finger if I wasn't." I quickly motion to my hand that is currently held in Calliope's. "So I need you, she needs you to understand this and let her have her happy ending with having to fight you for it."

I don't need to say anything more because I notice that there are tears in Calliope's grandfather's eyes. "Calliope, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I over reacted but I didn't want anything to ruin your chances of seeing the kingdom of God but I understand. Arizona, I'm sorry for our first meeting was under those circumstances. But thank you, thank you for making me understand that you love her and you're a good man in a storm. God should be glad that you've both found love." Mr. Torres chuckles slightly with a smile before wiping the tears from his eyes.

I now know who Calliope resembles. When I first met her parents I could tell automatically that she was their daughter because of the relationship they had but I she physically looked unique; she hadn't inherited their eyes or smile. I have only now noticed that Mr. Torres' eyes are the exact shade of brown that I had classified as unique to Calliope. His smile has the same wide goofy characteristic to it.

I feel Calliope's hand release mine and before I know it she's hugging her grandfather tightly. "Thank you, abuelo. You have no idea what this means to me." A huge smile has now formed on my face and I can't stop the tears from forming in my eyes.

"No thanks are needed, nieta. I should have just waited for your side of things before yelling at you. I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry." Mr. Torres looks over Calliope should at me as he speaks. His eyes meet mine and I can tell that he's telling me that this apology is for me as well. I nod in thanks. I can tell his words are sincere and aren't forced; he understands. "Now can get I too see my bisnieta?" He chuckles again; it's her chuckle.

"Of course you can, abuelo. Of course you can." Calliope says with a slight sniffle.

"I had made Calliope's favorite for dessert and I saved some for her and Arizona so would you like to go to the kitchen and we all can have a nice chat? You can see Rory and get to know Arizona." Calliope's mother speaks, continuing to lighten the mood.

"I think that would be the best idea." Mr. Torres replies with a smile that I've seen many times before on the face of his granddaughter, my wife.

* * *

"You like flan?" Calliope's eyebrow is raised.

"Yes, of course I like flan. Who doesn't?" I spread a smile across my face to try and convince her.

"Arizona, you're a picky eater, you."

"Yes, I am but flan is great." I don't allow her to continue speaking because I know if she continues the topic the mood in the room is likely to become awkward.

"So Arizona, I know very little about you expect that you love my granddaughter and you apparently like flan." Mr. Torres chuckles with a smile. "You must tell me more about yourself."

"Well, sir." I begin to speak but Mr. Torres holds up his hand to stop me.

"You must be from a military family, no one has every called me so much in one conversation before. There is no need to call me sir, Arizona, just call me Mick." He says before telling me to continue.

"As you noticed, I am from a military family. My father was a Colonel in the United States Marine Corp before retiring last year. I moved around a lot a kid because of it but it wasn't so bad." I can't help but laugh at remember all the places we lived with all the weird school names and mascots.

"It seems like a childhood you wouldn't wish on anyone else." Mr. Torres says, his voice is now serious.

"Well I wouldn't put my child through that but it did have its strong points, it made me really close to my siblings growing up." The genuine smile that was once on my face has faded to a fake one. All I can think about is his face. I can feel Calliope place a hand on my knee, letting me know that it's okay, that I'm safe.

"So, you have siblings. That's nice. How many do you have?" Mr. Torres doesn't recognize the forced smile and continues the topic.

"I have two older sisters, a younger brother, and I had an older brother." The tears are starting to form in my eyes but I try and blink them back. I even look over at Rory who is in Mrs. Torres' arms to stop them. But my resistance isn't enough; they begin rolling down my face.

Mr Torres gives me a sad smile and places his hand on my own that is on the table. "I'm sorry, I know the pain of losing a sibling but to lose one at such a young age as you have that is tragic. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, sir." The formality slips out of my mouth automatically and I chuckle. "Sorry, Mick." I can't help but sniffle.

"It's alright, Arizona."

"I think it's been enough for one night, we'll all get to talk again tomorrow. Come on, Arizona let's get you to bed." Calliope stands up from her chair; giving me a small smile and taking my hand. Just by the look in her eyes I can tell that I had made the right choice today, I made the right choice facing my fears and stand up for Calliope, Rory, and our life together. I knew I made the right choice because our love was never going to die in front of my own eyes.


	8. Tell Me Why

This chapter takes places back in Seattle and is told from Arizona's point of view. I'm super happy that you guys loved the last chapter, I had such a hard time writing it but it was definitely worth it! The _italics are flashbacks from earlier that day._ Again, thank you for all your loving reviews and support! I hope you enjoy this one!

Also what Arizona says as that beginning is actually from a Jessica Capshaw interview, it's something that she heard someone say, so that's obviously not mine. Now that that's out of the way, on with the show!

Seven. Tell Me Why

"I'm sick and tired of your attitude, feeling like I don't know you.  
You tell me that you love me then cut me down."  
- Tell Me Why, Taylor Swift

Someone once said that your child is like your heart walking around outside of your body. Even after seeing countless parents of sick children I thought this statement to be slightly dramatic. I still thought that way until this very moment.

The deafening silence in the operating room. The sight of monitors being shut off. The stillness of the child that lay on the table. They changed everything.

* * *

"_For the hundredth freaking time, Calliope, I'm ready!" I yelled at her. Her tone was making me angrier by the second. "Why are you so set on making this difficult? You're acting like a stranger, what happened to the woman who told me I was great, huh? Why are you here telling me that I'm not?" I say putting my dishes in the sink before giving her a disappointed look._

"_I'm not trying to make this difficult. I never said you weren't great. I'm trying to make sure that you don't overdo it on your first back. I'm just trying to remind you that going back there today is going to be different." Her tone is the most condescending I've ever heard from her. _

"_It's not going to be different Callie." I can't help but use her nickname for her to get the seriousness of my point. "I'm not going to sit down and take it easy when there are sick children that need my help when I am fully capable of helping them. That's what maternity leave is for, so I can re-cooperate. It's been a month and a half, I can handle this." _

"_That is not what I mean!" She sighs in frustration before continuing her rant. "I mean that you're not going to back that hospital just as a surgeon, Arizona. You're going back there as a surgeon who is a mother, who also works with extremely sick children. You need to ease yourself back into this Arizona, or it's all going to blow up in your face when you least expect it and you won't have a clue at what to do."_

_I leave the kitchen and put on my jacket, throwing my messenger bag over my shoulder. "I am perfectly being capable of going back to work, and for implying that I'm going to drop Rory off at the daycare and you are to drive to work yourself." I take Rory from Calliope who is holding her in her car seat. "Yes, Rory. Your Mommy is stubborn. She doesn't think Momma can do it. We'll show her right, baby girl?" I give her a kiss on her forehead as she gurgles in reply. I leave the apartment without another word to Calliope. No, I was too proud for that._

* * *

My heart feels like it's been ripped out of my chest; no anaesthesia. It feels as if my airways are beginning to close. My hand is quivering uncontrollably. The grip on the scalpel in my hand is tighter than my hold on reality at this moment.

"Dr. Robbins?" My head scrub nurse is standing across the table from me giving me a concerned look. I know I should answer her but it is as if I've become catatonic. "Dr. Robbins?" She asks again trying to entice me to speak. "Would you like me to get," I don't let her finish her sentence before I beginning nodding my head almost frantically. She immediately steps away and begins walking swiftly out of the room. All my hopes are on her shoulders now. I hope they're not breaking.

* * *

_Pulling into the Seattle Grace-Mercy West parking lot I let out an audible breath I hadn't known I'd been holding. After hopping out of my jeep, I quickly open the back passenger door to reveal my daughter sleeping soundly in her car seat. I smile automatically forms on my face. "This is going to be interesting." I say with a chuckle, Rory was bound to cause some trouble in daycare, even as a month and a half old she seemed to attract trouble. Whether it be creating a fuss over not being held right or someone being to loud she'd let you know about it by bawling her little lungs out. "It's just you and me, kid." I say in a whisper. _

_Before I even reach the daycare I've been ambushed by nurses wanting to take a look at the legendary Rory Robbins, the newest addition to the SGMW family. I was thankfully rescued by none other than Mark Sloan, "Okay, ladies. I think Dr. Robbins would actually like to get to work before lunch so would you excuse us." He places a hand on my shoulder and begins to lead me down the hall towards my destination. _

"_Thank you, I didn't think I was going to be able to handle them myself for much longer." I giggle at the thought of the nurses being taken aback my Mark's arrival. _

"_Anytime, Robbins. Speaking of you being by yourself, where is that other half of yours?" Mark's laugh echoes through the hallway causing Rory to stir slightly._

"_Mark, how many times do we have to tell you not to laugh so loud? You're going to terrorize her." I give him a look. "And to answer you question, she's at home or on her way by now I'm sure." I roll my eyes, which doesn't go unnoticed by Mark._

"_Oh no, there's trouble in paradise?" He says slightly sarcastically. _

"_Sure, Mark, there's trouble in paradise." I mock his words. "Calliope keeps telling me that I'm not ready. She keeps telling me that it's not going to be the same thing as before. She talks to me like I'm a child who needs to be explained that when their dog died they're not going to see them again or something." _

"_She sort of has a point, don't you think, Arizona?" His words are somewhat of a shock. I never expected such words to come out of Mark Sloan, even as a changed man. "It's not like you were off on vacation in the Bahamas or something, you had a child. Having a child changes you. You and I both know that." _

"_Shut up, Sloan. Shouldn't you be stapling tummy tucks or something?" I'm even surprised at the tone of my voice. It's not my usual tone; not for a long shot._

"_Fine, I'll leave you alone. But think about that I said. Deep down you know she's right." Mark gives me a small pat on the back before taking his hand of my shoulder. "Welcome back, Robbins." _

* * *

The silence in the OR is broken once again, but this time it's from a familiar run of Spanish I've heard countless times. My gaze on my patient's face is moved to the figure of my wife entering the room. I can see the worry and fear in her eyes. It is as if someone had taken the life out of them. The thought of this causes the tears that had been unknowingly forming in my ears to begin to flow down my face and a small whimper to escape my lips.

"Dr." She stops, now noticing the room is empty except for me, my patient on the table, and her. "Arizona." Her voice is concerned, whatever trace of her condescending tone from this morning is gone. I look at her and open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out. "Arizona, I need you to but the scalpel down." A small sad smile is now on her face. "Can you do that for me?"

I only now remember my shaking hand holding the scalpel. I don't reply but after a few moments I can feel the grip on the object in my hand disappear; I hear the small clang of the scalpel hitting the floor. As if holding onto that scalpel was my last form of resistance, sobs now take over my body. The world around me blurs and all I can comprehend is the feeling of two warm arms wrapping themselves around me.

* * *

_Isla Hernandez. Age 7. Three vehicle crash victim. Emergency Spleen removal. I had been all into the ER mere minutes after getting changed in the attending's lounge._

"_Okay, Dr. Grey I need you to get her prepped and to book an OR ASAP." I close the chart that is in my hands before handing it back to Lexie. "Scrub in. I'll be there in less than five minutes." She doesn't answer, she simply follows my orders. She motions to a group of nurses around a gurney behind her to follow her._

_I'm scrubbing in after what seems like seconds. As I entire the OR I notice some thing's different. My patient, Ilsa, is wide awake on the table. "Do we have a problem here?" I ask in my most calm, sincere voice; trying to not scare her. _

"_Our patient here is allergic to the anaesthesia. So we could only put her under local anaesthesia." The anaesthesiologist gives me a look of slight concerned._

"_Okay, well that shouldn't be much of a problem now should it?" My question is rhetorical but I receive a nod from the anaesthesiologist. I look down at Ilsa who is lying on my table; she looks so familiar. _

_Her eyes are russet brown and are widened slightly in fear. I can see her dark brown hair peaking out beneath her surgical cap. She reminds me of the two most important people in my entire world. "I'm Dr. Robbins but you can call me Arizona if you like." I say with a smile, Ilsa gives me a small nod. "Okay we're going to get started now, so just relax. You're going to be okay." I give my scrub nurses a nod to signal them to put up the sheet. "Scalpel, please." My voice is as cheery as possible, trying not to scare the small child whose life is in my hands._

* * *

"Arizona." I open my eyes to find the operating room has disappeared only to be replaced by the familiar surroundings of _our_ on-call room. Calliope has wrapped her warm arm around me, our legs are intertwined. "Its okay, Arizona, I'm right here." Her fingers are absentmindedly playing with my hair. I bury my face into Calliope neck, trying to hide from everything that's happened today. "Shh, it's okay. You don't have to talk about it right now if you don't want to but you're going to have to tell me later okay. You know it's not good to bottle things up inside for to long." I can feel her kiss the top of my head, her hold on me tightens, making me feel safe.

"How did we get here?" are the only words I can say right now, and even they stumble out of my mouth like I'm a three year old with a stutter.

"After I held you in the OR you had a small panic attack and blacked out. I knew it was from all the stress so I carried you back here so that you could rest comfortably. I'm so glad you're awake, I wasn't sure if you were going to wake up anytime soon. I was so scared." I look up to find that tears are now forming in her eyes and it's killing me. I hate making her upset, even if it's unintentional.

"I-I want to tell you." I manage to spit out before reaching up and placing my hand on her cheek. "Y-You were right."

I can see the confusion in her eyes. "I was right about what, sweetie?" She doesn't know what I'm talking about. It is as if she doesn't remember our fight this morning.

"You were right about things being d-different." My voice is barely audible, it's no more than a whisper.

"I'm sorry about that, baby. I hate that I was right because I know how much you wanted to just be able to go back to work and things to be the exact same. You didn't want our personal life to affect your work because you love these kids so much and you didn't want anything to damage your ability to help them." She takes a deep breath before continuing. "But this hasn't damaged it. It's just makes you relate to things differently. That doesn't make you less of a doctor or a surgeon. It makes you better. It makes you an even greater doctor." I can hear the compassion in Calliope's voice; I love it when she talks like this, it was one of the many things about her that made me fall completely in love with her. "Just tell what happened and why it made you feel like this, Ari."

* * *

"_Okay, we're half way done. Not much longer, Ilsa." I stick my head past the curtain that stops Ilsa from seeing what I'm doing. I receive a small weak smile from the girl before returning back to work. "What?" My work area is now quickly filling with blood._

"_I don't feel so well, Arizona." Ilsa's voice enters my conscious._

"_Dr. Robbins, her BP is dropping, and fast." I can hear the alarm the anaesthesiologist's tone._

"_Arizona, what's happening?" The fear in her voice is inevitable. _

"_Don't worry, Ilsa we're going to fix it." I keep my voice as calm as I can, I've never had a patient awake on my table._

"_Grey, I need you to help me find the bleeders, quickly." Lexie follows my orders without a word._

"_We're losing her, Dr. Robbins. She's starting to go unconscious." My scrub nurse gives me a look of concern. _

"_Karev take over, hurry." I say as a move slightly to the other side of the curtain. "I need you to stay awake. Look at me, talk if you can okay?" _

"_She's __bradycardiac." _

"_Grey, Karev, find those bleeders now." I raise my voice trying to emphasize the importance of their task. "It's okay sweetie. Just keep looking at me. I'm right here." Before I know it the monitors are blaring; her heart has stopped. I can see the life drain from her familiar russet brown eyes, and it kills me. _

"_She's gone." Alex says as he steps away from the table. He looks at me to pronounce time of death but I can't bring myself to do it. "Time of death 10:41"_

_My gaze doesn't leave my patient's face, even though it's not her face I see._

* * *

"It wasn't your fault, honey. There was nothing you could have none differently, it was out of your control." Calliope is assuring me, but she's assuring something to me I already know and not what I need to. Sobs start to wrack through my body; and everything besides for me and Calliope disappears.

It feels like hours until I break the silence that has been created by the stopping of my sobs. "It's not the fact that she died, I know there was nothing I could do. Why did it have to happen? It was that, it was that." I take a deep breath, I know it's something I need to do or I won't be able to continue.

"Baby steps, Arizona, baby steps." She says telling me to take my time.

"It was that every time I looked at her I didn't see her. I saw Rory or you. She had your hair and the same brown eyes. Every time I looked at her I saw you as a child or Rory when she gets older. I couldn't handle it. It was like I was losing you both even though you weren't even in the room." The fear in my voice doesn't go unnoticed by my wife.

"Hey, I'm right here." She takes my hand and places it over her heart. "My heart is still beating, I'm still breathing. I'm not going anywhere." The feeling of her heart beating inside her chest against my hand calms me. "Rory is downstairs in the daycare center living and breathing just the same way as you and me. She's not going anywhere either, baby."

"I know, I know. I just, I would lose everything if anything happened to either of you. I love you too much." I can't resist placing a kiss on Calliope's lips. "God, I love you so much."

"I love you more than life itself." Calliope places her forehead against mine. "What would you say about going down and seeing our daughter?" A smile has now spread across her face, involuntarily causing me to smile.

"I'd love that. Let's go see Rory." I look into Calliope's eyes. I find everything I need to see in life; compassion, happiness, trust, and love. Everything I knew Calliope would teach our daughter.


	9. My Heroine

I'm sorry this took so long post guys! I'm so sorry, life has getting in the way, my school course load and music alone takes up most of my time. Also I've had a crappy case of writer's block so I had a real hard time getting this out! I really hope you enjoy it! It takes place from Callie's point of view!

Eight. My Heroine

"You taught my heart a sense I never knew I had.  
I can't forget the times when I was lost and depressed from the awful truth.  
How do you do it, you're my heroine."  
- My Heroine, Silverstein

"Welcome home, babe." I say as I get up off the couch as Arizona enters the apartment. I pick up Rory's hand and start waving it. "I missed you, Momma" I say in a quiet voice, as if I was a small child.

Arizona looks up from the floor as she shuts the door behind her. A broad, dimpled smile spreads across her as she opens her arms. "I missed you too, baby." She says in a sweet voice, her love is audible in her tone, as she takes Rory from me. Rory makes eye contact with Arizona and makes a smile on her small angelic face. "It still gives me chills up my spine." She says before giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"What does, love?" I wrap my arms around her waist; I'm so close that I give Rory a kiss on her forehead without a thought.

"That she's so beautiful, that's she exactly like you, yet she has my dimples." Her voice is almost a whisper; the look on her face is one of complete admiration and love.

"I know, she's amazing. Just like her Momma." I give Arizona her favorite smile just to make her laugh. "So what is on the agenda for this evening?" I take Rory from Arizona so she can hang up her coat.

"As much as I would love to curl up with my two favorite girls and just watch a movie I think we should start figuring out where we're going to live when the lease is up at the end of next month."

I see her point. When we brought Rory home we had both agreed that when the lease was up we'd buy ourselves a house, a home. "You go take a nice shower and I'll put this little monster to bed, okay?"

"No way, I'm going to take a shower and you're going not going to put Rory to bed because I haven't seen her all day and she's wide awake. She's staying with me while you do all the work on the computer." She says with a laugh.

"Well if she falls asleep on you and is cranky in the morning, it's your fault not mine." I say echoing her laugh as she enters our bathroom. She knew I was only kidding; we loved spending night curled up with Rory in bed watching movies or television. Rory was a night owl just like me yet she was still a morning person like Arizona. Something tells me tonight was going to be interesting.

* * *

"Let's get this part started!" Arizona's impeccable enthusiasm was clear in her voice as she took a seat next to me on the couch. As she takes Rory from my arms I can't help but smell her hair. The sweet, yet subtle, aroma of citrus and honey fills my senses.

"Do you have any idea where to start? Because all I know is that I want us to live in a house big enough for us to grow into. And in a neighbourhood close enough for us to get to the hospital quickly but not close enough to be able to hear the sirens." I had no idea where the best neighbourhoods for us to live, my mind has been otherwise detained between getting Rory settled at the daycare and Arizona back to her usual perky self at work.

"Well, we'll look at schools first, then the neighbourhoods themselves, then the sizes of the houses themselves." Just by the tone in her voice I can tell she's been thinking about this all day.

"Schools?" My eyebrow is raised. "What does a school have to do with us buying a house?"

"Well, if you haven't noticed I haven't noticed, we have a daughter who's almost two months old whose name is Rory. And we'll have more children who will need to go school. So we'll need to live in an area with the best schools." A smirk is on her face.

"Now, I see your point." I chuckle. "School's it is then."

* * *

"I'm tired, Arizona. This isn't getting anywhere, we've look at least fifty five different houses in four different neighbourhoods." We had been at this for at least two and a half hours.

"Come on, Calliope. Rory here is more awake then you are. Doesn't that bother you in the slightest?" Arizona knew all the right buttons to push; she was feeding my competitive side because she knew I wasn't going to be able to resist. "Just three more then I promise we'll go to bed." She adds with a wink. I just roll my eyes at her and smile.

The first one Arizona chooses next is a complete dud. It was a foreclosure that definitely did not receiving tender loving care. But the second was a completely different story. They say that when you've found the love of your life you just know; it was the same way with this house. Arizona and I just looked at each other and we just knew it was the right place for us to raise our children, the right place for us to be a family.

It was a two story house built in the 1920's; it had been redone to modern standards but still had its old-fashion charm, even the original hardwood floors were still in tack in good condition. There were five bedrooms, enough for Rory and our future children to have their own rooms, Arizona and I to have our room, and a room left over for an office. The kitchen was big enough for me to cook for us without almost knocking things over due to lack of counter space, and we even had room for a full sized dinning room table. There was a large back porch and yard large enough for our kids to play in. It was _the_ house.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I ask, I can't help but chuckle, I'm to excited to keep in it.

"I definitely think I am, Calliope. I definitely think I am. We'll call the realtor tomorrow." Arizona's infamous smile spreads across her face as she giggles slightly, looking down at Rory. This provokes her to laugh for the first time.

"You think it's the one too, Rory? Don't yah?" I can't help but lean over and give her Eskimo kisses, she laughs again, as I pull away giving her a goofy grin.

"I think that Rory, is silly just like her Mommy, but she's right." Arizona begins to tickle Rory's toes, who lets out a little squeal. "You're Mommy and Momma's smart little girl, aren't you? Aren't you?" Arizona looks up at me; you can see the pride in her eyes. "Thank you."

I automatically give her a quizzical look. "For what?"

Arizona manages to wrap all of her emotions in to one single short kiss. "For giving me the two best things in my life."

I never knew how it was possible for someone to love someone so much. I never knew who it was possible for someone to love some one so small; even though I knew that a parent's love was undeniable. Between George, Erica, and my misunderstandings with my father I never thought that I'd be capable of loving anyone or anything. All those late nights where my two best friends were a bottle of tequila and an empty bed made me believe that I would never be able to reciprocate the feeling known as love. Yet here I am looking at my beautiful wife holding my daughter and I can't get over how much I love her; even when she's fussy and crying I adore every moment of it. I can't get over how much I could love someone who was so selfless and perky, someone like her, a woman who is the complete opposite who of I was before her. I don't know how she did it but there is only one person that made me capable of such an undying love; Arizona.

"No thanks are needed. Let's get our little monster to bed before she starts telling us to go to sleep because we're keeping her up." I laugh as Arizona holds Rory out to me, pouting. "Stop being such a sook. We have the day off tomorrow, we get to spend the entire day with her. Come tuck her in with me."

"Fine," Arizona grumbles jokingly. "But you're singing both her and me tonight." A smirk crawls across her face as she gets up off the couch.

"You got it, baby." I wrap my other arm around Arizona's waist. "You got it."

* * *

"I'm so glad we're done with all this moving in stuff. I just want to relax." I say as I sit down on the patio couch. "The view is beautiful, isn't it?" Arizona is sitting next to me staring at our view of Elliott Bay from our back porch.

Arizona looks away from the view and gives me a playful smile, "Yeah, you are."

"I was talking about the view of the bay but I'm glad you so. Thank you." I place my hand on her knee and give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Arizona quickly pulls herself into my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck. "She's going to like it here, right?" A small worried smile forms on her face.

"Of course she will, love." I wrap my arm Arizona's waist. "It's just a new house, a new place for her to sleep." We decided to try having Rory sleeping in her own room; it had just taken us an hour and a half to get her to sleep, but we knew it was what was best for her. "Do you remember when we first brought her to Florida, not the first night because she was so tired, but the second night? Remember how much she cried, how long it took us to get her to sleep?"

"I remember." Her voice is barely a whisper. She places her lips on mine.

With the simple touch of her lips frenzy begins. I can almost feel the adrenaline beginning to course through my veins. I can't resist letting a moan slip out of my mouth. "Mhmm, Arizona." Her tongue flicks across my lips. "Ari, s-stop." I manage to have the will power to stop her before it gets out of hand.

Arizona pouts, trying to get a reaction out of me. "Calliope."

"As much as I want to do this, I don't think that giving our neighbours a show would be the best idea on our first night in the neighbourhood." I chuckle.

The pout disappears from Arizona face, "Well, why don't we continue this inside?" Her playful smirk has replaced the pout.

"Now that is something I couldn't say no to." Before the end of my sentence is out of my mouth, Arizona has jumped off my lap and taken my hand pulling me up off the patio couch.

* * *

As we reach the hall, a loud knock on the door echoes through the house. "Uh, who would be knocking on our door at this hour? We just moved in this morning, for Pete's sake." The frustration is clear in Arizona's voice.

"Let's go answer the door, honey." I say with a slightly sarcastic tone. I take the hand I just had in Arizona's hair and take her hand in my own. Once we reach the door I don't let go like I normally do.

As Arizona answers the door the smile she had on her face disappears; it's replaced by shock, sadness and something I can only name as rage. Neither she nor I even get to open our mouths before Arizona is bombarded by a bear hug from the stranger at our front door. "I missed you, Zony!"

By the time I get to take in what is going on in front of me I feel Arizona's grip on my hand vanish. Her hands are now forcing away the stranger holding on to her for dear life, before she runs out of the room to what I can only assume is our bedroom with a slam of the door. The petite blonde woman acts as if nothing had just happens and gives me a smile. "You must be Callie, I've heard a lot about you."


	10. Leave Out All The Rest

Hey guys, I'm so very glad that you all liked the last chapter it took me forever to get it right. This chapter takes place from both _Arizona's point of view, __**also the second time it is in **__**Arizona's point of view it is a flashback,**_ and Callie's point of view. The medical information in this chapter probably isn't completely accurate; I'm just going on the information given to me. So on that note, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Nine. Leave Out All The Rest

"All the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well,  
pretending, someone else can come and save me from myself."  
- Leave Out All The Rest, Linkin Park

"_Who the hell are you and why the hell are you at my house?" I can hear Calliope's raised voice echoing through the house. _

"_You have no idea who I am, do you?" A voice that I really wish would go away answered._

"_No, I do not. Now, tell me who you are and why my wife ran away from you before I kick your ass to the curb." Without being in the same room I could feel Calliope's anger grow by the second. _

"_Well that's no way to treat your sister in-law, is it? Ellie Robbins, reporting for duty." I didn't need to be physically standing in the room to see the slightly smug grin that was probably plastered across my sister's face. _

I take in what the stranger in front of me has just said. I focus on her features; her eyes cerulean blue and her hair straw blonde. That smug grin on her face is accompanied by a familiar set of dimples. "Your, your." I can't even compose a complete sentence.

"Yes, I am." Her tone is almost cold. Her presence has confused me.

"W-Why are you here?" Before she is able to give me an answer I can hear Rory begin to cry upstairs. "Y-you need to leave." I leave Ellie behind as I climb the stairs to Rory's room, hoping that when I returned downstairs to see if Arizona was alright Ellie would be gone.

* * *

"What are you doing here, considering my wife just asked you to leave, Ellie?" Arizona stern voice catches my attention as I exit Rory's room, shutting the door behind me. As I make my way into the living room I notice that Ellie is sitting on the couch whilst Arizona is staring down at her with a paramount look of rage on her face; this side of her didn't come out very often and it scared me to see it come about due to her sister's presence.

"You know why I'm here. I came to see my sister and her happy ending." A smile crawls across Ellie's face.

"Get out of my house, Ellie. I'm not going through this again." I can see the tears starting to form in Arizona's eyes as her voice cracks at the end of her words.

"Fine. But I'll be back again tomorrow morning. You know I will." She gets up off the couch and wraps her arms around Arizona who's as stiff as a board; standing straight up trying not to cry. "I love you, Zona." She gives her a quick kiss on the cheek before quietly leaving the house.

I knew Ellie was Arizona's younger sister but that was all I knew about her. She never spoke of her unless she was brought up expect for when she was naming out her siblings to my family when they were getting to know her. This renders me speechless; I have nothing I can say to her to make this go away.

I simply take her into my arms. As soon as my hold on her is strong enough to keep her from falling Arizona completely lets go. Her once stiff body has now become limb. The tears that were forming in her eyes roll down her cheeks. "I'm tired." Her voice is so quiet it is almost raspy

"I know, honey, I know." I say before kissing the top of her head to try and comfort her.

"I want to sleep." Her voice is a slightly louder now but it's still minuscule.

"Let's go to bed." I slowly unwrap my arms but I take hold of her hand. I try and lead her to our bedroom but she doesn't budge. "Arizona." She looks me in the eye and I know what I have to do. I turn around and lean over slightly, she slowly lifts herself onto my back; we haven't done this in years. I can feel her arms wrap my neck while her legs follow suit around my waist. "It's okay, honey, everything's going to be okay."

* * *

I roll over wrapping my arms around empty air, discovering Arizona's side of the bed empty. I look at the clock. 3:54 am. I listen closely; I can hear the slight creak of the rocking chair in Rory's room faintly on the baby monitor next to the bed. I slowly get out of bed and head straight for Rory's room.

Standing in the doorway I find Arizona sitting in the rocking chair, as I expected. Her face is almost completely apathetic. Her eyes are focused on a picture of her family, next to a picture of my own on the wall across from Rory's crib. "Arizona." I'm hoping my voice will break her gaze but it doesn't.

I enter Rory's room and kneel down in front of Arizona, trying to get her attention. "Arizona, I know that you probably don't want to talk about this but I need you to talk to me, okay. But I need you to talk to me." I place my hand on her knee and only then does she look at me.

"I-I" she swallows hard. I can now see tears in her eyes. "I'll talk just don't interrupt me, please?" I can see the pleading in her eyes. "Because if you stop me I don't think I'd be able to start again."

I pull over a stool and sit in front of her. "I won't, its okay, Arizona." I take her hands in my hoping that my reassurance is enough to help her to this."

* * *

"_Ellie, you need to do this." My voice is stern, I hated speaking like this but right now it was necessary. "You know what's going to happen if you don't."_

"_No, Zona. I'm not having surgery! I don't want it!" Ellie yells back at me with enough force to make her face redden slightly. _

"_I'm not about to lost another sibling. Especially one who chooses to leave! Don't do this to me, Ellie. Don't do this." I begging her, my voice has changed. My stern voice is gone, replaced by concern. _

"_I'm to die anyways, Zona. It's going to happen. Even with surgery. It may not be tomorrow but it'll surely come after." Her frustration with me is clear. But I wasn't about to let my baby sister die due to her natural stubbornness. _

"_We're all going to die, Ellie. But if you have this surgery you'll live a longer life than you think. You can live another thirty years if you took care yourself, El." My voice is urgent; I need to stress this point. I need her to understand that her life isn't over. _

"_I don't care, Zona. My life is over. I need you to face that." Tears are beginning to for in her eyes. _

"_Damn it Ellie! I need you to fight, fight for me. I fought for you all those years so I need you to fight for me. I never asked anything of you Ellie. Just let this be what you give back to me." My own eyes are now being filled with tears. _

_She turns around and begins to walk away from me. I grab her hand. "Don't do this, Ellie." The tears are flowing down my face. _

_My sister turns around, but only for a moment. "I'm sorry." She gives me the saddest possible smile. Before pulling her hand out of my grasp and leaving me behind in pieces._

* * *

Arizona's eyes are glassed over with tears; she is living in a memory before speaking to me again. "Ellie, my sister, she's a type one diabetic. Six years ago she diagnosed with chronic kidney disease, they caught it at stage four. She had the signs and symptoms but she thought nothing of them. You don't know enough about Ellie to know that she doesn't take care of herself the way she should, you wouldn't say it by looking at her but it's the truth." She chokes on a chuckle, shaking her head. "I always told her she needed to take better care of herself. I always looked out for her. She has been on dialysis ever since, but a year before I met you it advanced to stage five. She was a perfect candidate for a kidney transplant and I was more than willing to give up one of my own. But, but." Arizona doesn't finish her sentence.

Her eyes that were once fixed with mind are now staring at our intertwined hands. I give her a moment, knowing all to well this was something she needed to do at her own pace. She lets out a long sigh and takes a deep breath before continuing. "But she refused. She didn't want me to give up my kidney to give to her. She didn't want surgery. She didn't want any of it." Her voice is quieter now. "My sister, my baby sister was determined that she'd die within a few years rather than getting a kidney transplant and living almost her entire expected lifetime. She'd rather make me watch her die in front of my eyes than having surgery." I can see the tear flowing freely down her cheeks. She's letting everything out, letting it all go. "I told her that I wasn't about to watch her died and I begged her, I begged her to do this for me, if not for her, for me." She let go of my hands and wipes her tears out of her eyes. "I've seen her once since then, before now. She left me behind."

I pull Arizona into my lap. "I'm sorry, honey. I'm so sorry that you had to go through that." I whisper in her ear as I wrap my arms around her.

"That's not even the worst part, Calliope. She died, she died in my arms. It was the day after her birthday two years. I had decided to go visit my parents and I didn't know she'd be there, I should have known. You remember that weekend don't you?" I could remember it as if it was yesterday. Arizona had come home distant but was acting as if nothing had happened, putting on a smile for everyone to see. "You saw right through that mask, the mask I wore hiding everything because I lied to myself and thought that someone else was going to be able to save her even when I couldn't." She sniffles. "She died right in my arms and she still continued to act as if nothing was wrong. I found out from my parents that she had sold her apartment and decided to hitch hike around Ireland, and would be arranging dialysis appoints along the way. All those years she acted like I didn't exist because I wanted something better for her, because I wanted to live an entire lifetime. And now here she is on our doorstep the day we move in, she didn't even come to our wedding."

"But she's here now, isn't that what matters?" I ask tentatively.

"No, it's not. She missed the two most important moments of my life, Calliope. Now, she's back here to make me watch her die. She's going to want to meet Rory and I can't do that to her." Her voice is slightly raised now, but thankfully it's not loud enough to rouse Rory who is asleep less than six feet away.

"Shh, love. I know she missed our wedding and the day that Rory was born but maybe she's changed." My voice is tentative again due to Arizona's last reaction. "We'll figure it all out."

"You promise?" Her voice turns to a whisper. She looks me at me and I can see the fear in her breathtaking blue eyes.

"I promise." I reassure her before giving her a kiss on the forehead to comfort her. "We'll figure it out, I promise." Arizona buries her head into crook of my neck, wrapping her arms me. I can't help but tight my hold on her. I can feel her tears beginning to wet the collar of my t-shirt. I know I can't stop the tears. I know that now all I can do is pray that when morning comes we'll know what to do next.


	11. Defying Gravity

Hey guys I'm very grateful for all of your feedback, I'm very glad you all are enjoying this story because I really enjoy writing it. This one is written from Arizona's point of view. I really hope that you guys enjoy this chapter just as much as you've enjoyed the last two.

Ten. Defying Gravity

"I'm through accepting limits 'cause someone says they're so.  
Some things I cannot change but till I try, I'll never know"

Defying Gravity, Wicked

I wake up to find myself in bedroom with Calliope arms wrapped around me. The last thing I remember from last night was telling Calliope about Ellie. She must have carried me back to our room after I fell asleep in her lap. I look at the clock on my bedside table. 7:02 am. As much as I would love to stay in bed right now it was time to face the day; time to face Ellie.

I slowly try to climb out of bed but Calliope tightens her hold on me. "Not yet, five more minutes." She buries her face in my mess of ringlets. "Please?" Her voice is mumbled.

"Fine, five more minutes." I roll over. Calliope's eyes are now focused on my face. I can see her scanning my face as I give her a genuine smile; she's investigating to see if I'm faking it. "You're cute when concentrating, you know?" I brush a stray piece of hair from Calliope's face, tucking it behind her ear.

"Well you're cute when you wake up in the morning. Messy hair and all." She gives me a kiss on the tip of my nose. "I love you, Arizona." She gives me a smile that matches my own.

"I love you too, Calliope." I place my hand on her cheek. "Let's go get our little monster up for breakfast shall we?" I can hear Rory gurgling to herself through the baby monitor.

"That sounds like an amazing idea." Calliope lets go of my waist and brings her fingers up to slowly run down the length of my hair.

"We can talk about last night then okay?" My voice isn't as cheery as it was a moment ago but I can see in her eyes that she understands; right now that's all that I need.

* * *

"What will it be this morning Rory?" I look down at Rory who is sitting in Calliope lap at the breakfast nook. I hold out a baby sized container of applesauce and Rory begins to gurgle, a smile forms on her face. "Applesauce is it then." I turn around and begin to look for a spoon as Calliope stands up and puts Rory into her high chair. "We only put them away yesterday and I still don't know where they are." I can't help but grumble slightly.

Calliope comes over the other side of the counter and opens a drawer filled with kitchen utensils. "Nothing to panic over, honey. I got it covered." She flashes me a thousand watt smile before handing me the baby spoon.

"Thank you." I give her a small smile as a blush creeps across my face. "Now we can have some breakfast, Rory." I make my way to sit down on a dinette chair next to Rory. As soon as I open the container of applesauce the doorbell rings.

I look over at Calliope and give her a look of fear mixed with anxiety. "I'll get it." I can hear the empathy in her voice and I know she'd give anything for this not to be happening to us right now. She comes towards me and wraps her arm around my shoulder, giving me a kiss on cheek before leaving to kitchen. I do the only thing I can do, I begin to feed Rory her much wanted applesauce.

Before I know it my sister is standing in front of me, staring at my daughter. I can see the adoration in her eyes and a genuine smile that I haven't seen from her in years has spread across her face. "She's beautiful." Her gaze doesn't leave Rory's face as she speaks to me. She hesitantly walks closer to us.

"I'm going to say this bluntly. What are you doing here Ellie?" I never had gotten a straight answer from her yesterday and I needed to know. I needed to know so that I'd be able to figure out what to do. I feel Calliope come up behind me draping her arm across my shoulder for support.

"Can we sit down and talk?" Ellie's voice is neither smug nor apathetic; it's filled with fear and anxiety like my own. The smile from her face is gone. I can see the apprehension in her eyes.

"Promise me you'll tell me what's going." I need to hear her say it. Ellie has always been the master of avoidance and deflecting.

"I promise, Zona." The sincerity in her voice is undeniable.

I look up at Calliope, I don't know if I can do this alone but her warm russet eyes gives me all the reassurance I need without her even saying a single word. "I'll finish feeding her." She simply states as she takes the applesauce from my hand.

I bend over and place a kiss on the top of Rory's head before getting out of my chair. "Okay, Ellie. Follow me." I say in the calmest voice possible knowing that it was highly likely that in only a few moments I would break into pieces that Calliope and Rory had put together piece by piece.

* * *

I slowly easy myself into a chair across from Ellie. We sit for a few moments with the room filled with silence before Ellie finally speaks. "I was wrong, Arizona." My gaze that was focused on the coffee table in front of me snaps up to catch Ellie's eyes. Ellie never admitted she was wrong willingly or called me Arizona, I had always been Zona to her since we were kids.

I open my mouth to speak but Ellie holds up her hand to stop me. She's me a look that speaks a million words. I don't say anything I simply watch what she is doing. She has bent over and begins to take off her shoes. After her shoes are taken of she rolls up her pants legs to reveal something I don't expect. My jaw automatically drops slightly. Instead of seeing my sister's usual slightly tanned legs I see a pair a prosthetics.

I look into my sisters eyes to find tears forming. "I'm sorry." Her words are filled with remorse and trepidation. "I couldn't, I just couldn't." Ellie's unable to finish her sentence. She buries her face in her hands. Her body is now shaking in sobs.

Whatever disappointment and rage I once felt is now gone. Without hesitation I kneel in front of my sister and take her into my arms. "It's okay. Everything's going to be alright." My voice is barely more than a whisper. "We're going to figure everything out." I feel my sister arms wrap around me. Her arms are locked around me as tight as the gates on the Hoover Dam.

After a few minutes Ellie pulls away from me with a sniffle. "I couldn't let Mom tell you, this was something I had to tell you myself, even if it did take me two years to do it." She wipes away the tears in her eyes before looking back at me. "You know who hard this is for me to admit. I need your help Zona."

"I can't give you," I begin to speak but Ellie quickly cuts me off by putting a finger on my lips. As she pulls it away I don't begin to speak; I listen.

"I know, Zona. Mom told me that you and Callie are going to have more kids and I'd never ask to you to do that for me. I need you to admit me and put me on the UNOS list."

"You gain strength, courage, and confidence by every experience in which you really," I don't get the chance to finish my sentence; Ellie finishes it for me.

"Stop to look fear in the face. You must do the thing which you think you cannot do." A small smile forms on her face. "Eleanor Roosevelt." Ellie doesn't resist the urge to laugh slightly. "Just because I was named after her doesn't mean you need to quote her at me."

I can't help but roll my eyes at her. "Yes, I do. You're my little sister so I can quote Eleanor Roosevelt at you as much as I need to." I give her a smile I know she hasn't seen in what seems like forever.

Out of the corner of my eye I notice Calliope enter the doorway holding Rory in her arms, but she doesn't enter. She's looking at me searching for a sign of some sort telling her its okay to come in. I change the focus of my gaze to Calliope and nod slightly. She understands and slowly but surely makes her way into the living room, taking a seat on the love seat next to us.

"To answer your earlier question I'm here for numerous reasons. I'm here to apologize, because I never should have ran from you, I should have listened to you. I'm sorry I put you through all of that. It was just Danny's death was happening all over again. Ellie stops for a moment, a moment of silence for him. "But it was me who was dying and I felt like no matter how hard I tried I wouldn't be able to stop it. So I just wanted to live what I could." I place a hand on my sister's knee.

"No apology needed, El. You were scared. Fear makes do all sorts of things that are out of our character."

"I wanted to meet my sister-in-law and my niece." Ellie looks over at Calliope and Rory before looking me in the eye before continuing. "I came because I know I've made mistakes and I need my big sister to tell me that everything's going to be okay. I need my Zona." Her eyes are filled with tears and they begin to roll down her face once again. I reach out and wipe them away.

"How about I make some breakfast, well Calliope will," I can hear Calliope's classic chuckle next to me. "Then we'll go to the hospital? We can talk about this more there." I know we discussed this long enough; going over the gruelling topic for too long was bound to take a toll on the both of us.

"I'd like that. I'd like to catch up you, Zona. And of course get to know you, Callie." My sister looks at my wife again with a smile on her face but I can see the signs of internal conflict on her face.

"Is there something else, El?" I ask, waiting intently for her answer because I honestly don't know what more she can say that would make her conflicted like this.

"Can I, can I hold her?" Her voice is hesitant but I can feel need for connect my daughter.

"Of course, you can." Calliope's voice takes me out of my thoughts. She holds Rory out to my sister who welcomes her with open arms. "She likes it when you tickle her toes but watch out she just ate so be prepared for a little spit up." Calliope leans forward taking a cloth off her shoulder and placing on my sister's.

"Thanks. She's so beautiful." Ellie beings to tickle Rory's toes who lets out a loud squeal of excitement. "Hey Rory. You're some cute aren't you? You look just like your Mom doesn't you?" She gives Calliope a quick grin.

"So what are am I going to be making for breakfast?" I can't help but laugh as Calliope creates an emphasis on the word I.

Ellie's to caught up in Rory to answer Calliope. "Banana pancakes, honey." Ellie's head snaps up quite quickly at the mention of her favorite breakfast.

"Three plates of banana pancakes coming right up." Calliope says in a cheerful tone as she heads for the kitchen leaving me alone with my sister and Rory.

"I've got to fix this, Zona. I know that there are something things in life you can't change but with this I'm done being afraid and running from it. I've got to try." The sincerity is there in the words I've been praying to hear from Ellie for years. I can't help but pray that we're not too late, that we can fix this, because if we can't I know my heart will be broken into countless little pieces to meticulous and sharp for anyone to pick up and put back together.


	12. Keep Holding On

Hey guys I decided to switch it up on this one and write from Ellie's point of view. I thought it would be really fun. I noticed that you guys tend to commenting about the relationship about Arizona and Ellie a lot which I'm very thankful for because I don't have any siblings myself so I'm glad I appear to be getting it right. Thanks for all the support! And with that said I really hope that you enjoy seeing things from Ellie's point of view!

Eleven. Keep Holding On

"Keep holding on, cause you know we'll make it through, make it through.  
Just stay strong, cause you know I'm here for you."  
- Keep Holding On, Glee Cast (Avril Lavigne)

I had been admitted to Seattle Grace-Mercy West Hospital this morning after countless tests that would try any sane person mad, poking, prodding, the whole works. I've been sitting here in my room with only a television for company.

"Hey, stranger." A vaguely familiar voice echoes through my room. I take my eyes off the television screen to find my sister-in-law standing in the doorway, leaning against the door frame, her arms folded across her chest.

I really take in Callie's form for the first time. Her raven black hair was straightened, reaching an inch below her shoulder, her russet eyes are those of my niece and seem to be so expressive; her features accenting her Hispanic complexion. I only now notice how tall Callie actually is, if Zona was standing next to her she surely would only reach to about her shoulders or slightly more. My sister had found what she was looking for, Callie's beauty was inevitable.

"Hello? Anybody home in there?" Callie's voice causes me to jump slightly.

"I was just admiring your hair." I spit out, to eagerly. Callie raises her eyebrows in disbelief. "Sorry, I was just checking you out." As soon as the words leave my mouth I realize what it must have sounded like. "No, no! I didn't mean it like that, I don't swing that way!" My hand flies up to my forehead. "I meant I was just she how well Zona had done for herself. Don't worry I don't swing that way and I would never think of doing that." I shut my eyes and prepare for anything.

"Chill, Ellie. Not a big deal, I'd do the same thing for my sister, I get it. I was coming down here to get to you know better." The tone of her voice is as if she's trying to calm me down.

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God." I mumble under my breath.

"Arizona was going to visit but she got paged, she said she would visit later on, so I thought this would be an ideal time to get to know you." Callie's voice has returned to normal; but you can sense the curiosity.

"Well, take a seat. What do you want to know?" I wasn't sure what she wanted to know. She could want to know anything between what Arizona was like growing up to what my favorite book was.

"Don't mind if I do. How about we make this easier and have a deal. For every question I ask you, you get to ask me one. Deal?" She gives me a smile as she sits down in the probably uncomfortable chair next to my bed.

I don't need to contemplate the deal very long to realize it's a more than fair deal and that it would break the slight tension between us. "Okay, you've got yourself a deal. Shoot."

"Let's start with an easy one. Did you go to college after high school, if you did what was your major?" I know why she asked this; a person's major said a lot about them.

"I followed in Zona's footsteps, choosing not to go into the military like she did. I went to university at Brown and got a BA. I majored in English." I can't help but nod as I answer her question. I can tell by the look on her face she never took me as the artsy type. "I eventually went and got into the journalism program at Columbia."

"Very prestigious universities there, Ellie. I didn't you as the journalist type." She says confirming my assumption. "I would have said something more along the lines of business and all that jazz." I understood her; most people automatically assumed I either followed in my father's footsteps joining the military or my mother's by becoming a head hunter for some international corporation.

"Nope, I'm a hardcore arts girl, always have been." I give her a smile. "Hmm, let me think. You said you had a sister, what was your house like growing up? At our house there were almost fights daily. I'd always want to play with the other girls and only Zona would pick up for me when they'd tell me I was too young. That sister of mine is a fighter I tell you." I can't help but laugh at the memories of Zona fighting with our older sisters. She'd pull their hair until they said uncle.

"Oh, I know. She nearly took out my best friend Mark at our wedding because he made an inappropriate comment in front of your parents." Callie chuckles. I notice now that her laugh is just how my mother had described it to me one day on the phone; cheerful yet subtly insecure no matter how genuine it was. "Well, my family is pretty wealthy so my sister and I were spoiled rotten. I was really close to my parents growing up, especially my dad. There's a pretty big age difference between my sister and me, I was fourteen when she was born, so things were kind of weird when I when I moved out of the house and went to college because she was only four. I remember how confused she was. When they brought me to the house my dad had bought on campus for me to live in with a few of my friends she had constantly asked 'P, why are you leaving me?' and it just made me so said that I had to leave her home by herself. She used to call me 'P' because at that age she still couldn't manage to say Calliope." Callie chuckles again, "She was one crazy kid at that age."

"She sounds a lot like me when I was that age." I laugh. "So what do you do for fun, you have any hobbies?" I'm really curious about what types of things she was interested in because initially Callie didn't seem to be my sister's type.

"I'm big on video games to be honest. Sounds geeky, I know, but it's true. My 360 used to be my best friend before I met your sister." Callie lets out a fully pronounced laugh this time. "Major dork alert." A subtle blush creeps up on her cheeks.

I'm taken aback by Callie confession. She hadn't seemed to be the gamer type but clearly I was wrong. "Join the club, Callie." I laugh. "What's you're usual?" I'm glad we've been able to make a connection over something that isn't my sister, even if it's only video games.

A surprised smile forms on her face. "I don't play as much now but I used to play a lot of COD but I gave it up when I met your sister, I couldn't handle the look on her face when used turn it. I couldn't put her though all that pain for something stupid like a video game. I changed to Resident Evil and Halo."

"I'm more of a Need for Speed type of girl, but I wouldn't say no to a good game of Resident Evil." Our conversation is interrupted by a loud beeping noise.

"Sorry, Ellie, surgery calls. I'll visit you again later I'm sure. It was great getting to talk to you." A frown crawls across my sister-in-law's face.

"Not a problem, Callie. It's not like I'm going anywhere anytime soon, my door is always open." I laugh. Even with this simple interaction with her I knew my sister has found the one for her.

* * *

Zona visited me later that day after dinner. "Hey El. How's your day going?" A small smile is plastered on her face.

"Not to shabby, Zona. A bit boring but Callie visited me earlier which lightened the day up." The smile on Zona's face widens at the mention of Callie.

"She said she was going to, but I wasn't sure I she had just said that because she was a little nervous." She takes a seat where her wife had sat only hours prior.

"I like her." I state simply.

"You do?" The look on her face was completely worth the awkward moments and the yelling I received when I first arrived here in Seattle.

"I do. I was a little bit hesitant at first because she didn't seem to be your type of girl but boy was I wrong. Even only spending the short time I did one on one with her I could tell that she was the one for you." It was true. I could see that Callie was the competitive, humorous girl that may sister always hoped for.

"Thank you, thank you." My sister hops out of the seat and pulls me into a hug.

"No thanks are need." I smile.

"I was so afraid that you wouldn't like her." She lets out a deep breath.

"No worries there Zona." I say as I brush my bang out of my eyes.

My sister looks me straight in the eye; her face is now full of concern. "El." I know exactly what she's about to say. "What, what happened?"

As Zona pulls away I put my hand in my lap; looking at my left hand it seems empty. The golden band that was once on my left hand ring finger is gone. I can feel the tears forming in my eyes. I open my mouth to speak but no words come out. I put my head in my hands; disgraced at what has happened.

"Its okay, Ellie. I'm right here." Zona arms wrap around me once again. I try to speak again but I only accomplish an undecipherable mumble. "Don't force it. I'll be right here when you're ready." Her voice is concerned but without a doubt I can sense the patience in her tone.

I pull away from her, looking straight into eyes that mirror my own. "It happened two years ago, a few months after you married Callie." The concern on her face grows as she comprehends the pain in my voice. "David, he just left. He told me he couldn't do it anymore." The tears that have been forming in my eyes now begin to roll down my face. "He said that he couldn't watch me kill myself." I sniffle slightly; my need for a tissue is becoming unavoidable. "And I, I just let him go. I couldn't tie him down because on some level I knew he was right. I knew he was right but I just couldn't admit it to myself."

"I'm so sorry, El. That was extremely brave and selfless to just let him go, after all you two have been through all those years." She was right. David and I had been together since our junior year in high school.

"I couldn't do it to him, Zona. I just couldn't." I wipe the tears out of my eyes.

"I know, sweetie. I know." Zona wraps her arms around me, as if she was sheltering me from a danger I didn't know existed. All I could do now was hope that whatever happened next my big sister would me there for me because God knows that I need her, because I can't do this alone anymore.

* * *

I have been in the hospital almost a week and the only highlight of my days recently was when Arizona and Callie would drop by, often having Rory with them. I swear that the two of them were going to have that little monster spoiled rotten, but, thankfully, knowing Zona she was going to my sure my niece wasn't a spoiled brat.

"Hey, what's up butter cup?" I'm thrown from my current thoughts as my sister announces her presence.

"Seriously, Zona, tone it down on the perkiness would you. I'm no one of your patients." I chuckle, I know that it was mere impossible for her to tone down the perkiness at work; unless she was in the OR or lecturing a resident or an intern on something they did wrong.

"No, I will not tone down the perkiness, you goof." She gives me a wide smile before taking a seat on the edge of my bed. "Besides, I brought something to cheer you up, it's your favorite."

"Good, because daytime television can really bore a girl after so long." I can't help but roll my eyes. You can only watch so many episodes of those soap operas before your brain turns to mush.

Zona can't contain her laughter while she nods in agreement with me. "Okay, close your eyes and hold out your hands."

I reluctantly follow her instructions; she could treat me like such a child some times. "Is it ice cream? Because you know ho much I love those Dixie cup things!" My voice has now changed to that of a five year old about to get their birthday present.

As I feel my hands become heavier I open my eyes. "Sorry, El. It's not ice cream, you know you can't have that stuff. So, I brought the next best thing." I can sense the sadness in her voice.

I find a small container of no sugar added strawberry frozen yogurt and surprisingly a gameboy color. "How the hell do you have one of these, Zona?" I ask trying to hide my obvious excitement. I had always been a sucker for video games since we were teenagers.

"Well, Calliope reminded me yesterday that you loved video games because she was talking about how much she likes you and that you must be bored to tears the past few days. So, I went to the pawn shop down the street and they happened to have one." The sadness is gone and pride has surfaced.

"Thanks a lot Zona." I put the belongings in my lap before pull her into a bone scrunching hug.

"You're very welcome El. But you're squishing me." Zona pretends to be gasping for breath before I let her go.

I look back down at the contents in my lap and I can't help but laugh. "Uhm, Zona, you didn't get me a spoon."

A small frown forms on my sister's face. "You've got to be kidding me. I'll go get you one from the cafeteria it's only down the hall." The frown is gone as she gets up of the bed. "I'll be back in a minute. These babies are faster than running." She says with a smirk pointing to her classic Arizona heelies.

As soon as she leaves the room I turn on the game boy, hoping that it came with a Super Mario Bros. game, they had always been my favorite. Sure enough, it did. As the title flickered across the screen I begin to feel lightheaded and slight nauseated.

I lie back against the bed trying to regain composure but the dizziness is inevitable. Almost immediately my vision begins to blur and I feel tired. Outrageously loud beeping is coming from the monitors next to my bed. I can hear foot steps rushing into my room but I see no one; all I see now is darkness.

"Ellie! El!" My sister's voice enters my conscious. "Ellie don't do this! Just hold on a little longer! Don't leave me!"

Those are the last words I hear before everything is simply gone.

* * *

  
**Author's Note!  
****I have a really busy week next week so I'm not sure how much writing I will be able to get done between school and a music festival. I will try to my best to get as much writing done as possible, I will try and get a chapter written this weekend so I can update on Monday. Fingers crossed! Again, I really hoped you like this chapter! Feedback would be greatly appreciated! =D  
**


	13. It's Not Over

I'm so very glad that you all liked the last chapter. Sorry about the cliff hanger, Skones, I couldn't help myself. This chapter is Callie's and _Arizona's _point of view. There's going to be a bit of medical jargon in this chapter most of which I highly doubt is going to be accurate because I'm not a doctor. Hope you guys continue to enjoy! So without further ado.

Twelve. It's Not Over

"It's not over… it's never over, unless you let it take you,  
It's not over… unless you let it break you."  
- It's Not Over, Secondhand Serenade

I roll over to find that there is a vacant spot where Arizona once slept. On call room beds were small but we always managed to fit. I only now remember why I woke up. The infamous sound of my pager echoes through the room. I unenthusiastically pick up the pager and read the message. 911 AZ Ellie. The message startles me and I quickly jump out of the bed, managing to hit my head slightly but I ignore the throbbing. My pain is bound to be the least of my worries when I reach my destination.

As I run down the hall the sight of Arizona makes me run even faster. She is sat against a wall, her arms wrapped around her legs, as if she's trying to shield herself from the world around her. She only looks up at me once I'm less than five feet in front of her. Her usual perky smile is gone; her pristine blue eyes are filled with tears. She's shaking in fear; her sobs are echoing the hallway.

I lean down and wrap my arms around her, pulling her to her feet. She buries her head into my chest; her arms now lock tightly around my waist drawing me closer to her. We stand here for a moment before she pulls away slightly and she tries to speak; nothing comes out, only her sobs continue. I know that I'm nothing going to be able to find out from her. I motion to Mark who is solemnly standing inside of Ellie's empty room to come out. I need to know what's happened.

As he reaches the door way I give him a look, I don't trust my voice right now; the fear has taken over. Mark opens his mouth to speak and I wrap my arms tighter around Arizona, bracing for the storm. "She coded, Cal. Her kidney function has been declining since you guy brought her in. It was too much stress on her body. Got her back but she went to v-fib, and then we got her up enough to get her into surgery. She's got eternal bleeding, Cal. We're hoping that UNOS is going to be able to pull of a miracle and get her kidney ASAP." The tone of voice was a rare one for Mark. It was full of concern and you would have to be oblivious to be unable to sense the fear.

"Who" is the only question that is able to come out of my mouth. Even then my voice cracks slightly.

"Bailey, Hunt, Grey, and Yang." I can tell that he wishes that this will give me some hope. "Do you need anything?"

I look at Arizona, who is looking up at me with a look of complete fear on her face. There's only one thing I know will make her feel the slightest bit better. "Can you run down to the daycare and pick up Rory for me?" He just nods his head in agreement before beginning to head down the hallway. "We'll be in the on call room on this floor." He throws up his hand to signal he heard me as he begins to slightly run down the hallway.

As he turns the corner I look back down at Arizona. Her tears have begun to roll down her cheeks, causing mascara to leave black lines down her face. I wipe the tears away to the best of my ability before kissing her forehead.

"She's got the best, they're going to try their damn hardest to make sure Ellie's okay." I say as I pull away, giving her the best smile I can muster. It's the best assurance I can give her but it doesn't stop the tears. "Let's go to the on call room." Arizona removes her arms from waist as I unwrap my arms from around her body that is still shaking slightly. As we begin to walk I put my hand on the small over her back hoping that it's enough to let her know that I'm here for her and that I always will be, no matter what happens today.

* * *

A few minutes after we enter the on call room Mark shows up with Rory in hand and diaper bag thrown over us shoulder. "Are you psychic, Callie?" He asks with a serious look on his face as he hands Rory and the bag to me.

I can't give him a look of disbelief, where does he get this from. "Uh, no. Why?" Why would he asking such a thing at a time like this?

"Just checking, because with the look that is on Blondie's face I thought you must have read her mind." A small smile forms on his face.

I turn my head to look at Arizona. The smile I've been searching for since I found her in the hallway is spread across her face. Her cerulean eyes are no longer glazed over with tears; they're completely clear as if you were looking into an ocean searching for the bottom.

"Thanks for doing this, Mark." These are the first words that have come out of Arizona's mouth.

"Not a problem, anytime. I'll keep you updated, okay? As soon as I know something I'll come back." And with another small smile he's gone.

I walk over to Arizona holding Rory out to her. The admiration and love in her eyes is undeniable. I sit down next to Arizona watching her tickle Rory's toes causing her to laugh. We sit like this for almost an hour before I decide that it was a good time for me to get Arizona a cloth so I can wipe away her mascara trails down her face, I couldn't bring myself to leave her alone while waiting for Mark. "I'm going to get you something to wipe your pretty face clean, I'll be right back okay?" I give her a genuine smile, seeing Arizona smile made unable to resist the urge. She nods and I give her and Rory quick kisses before I exit the on call room leaving my two favorite girls behind.

* * *

_As I hold Rory in my lap watching her play with a stuffed toy I open my cell phone. Scrolling down through my contacts I find the one I'm looking for. Pressing send my stomach does flips. After a few rings I get an answer. "Ellie's in surgery. She needs you. She's here in Seattle. Seattle Grace-Mercy West Hospital." I don't say anything more because I can't bring myself to. I can't even wait for a reply. I press the end button and throw the phone into the diaper bag. _

_I focus all my attention on Rory now trying to forget everything else going on. I turn her around so that she's facing me. Her attention continues to be fixated at the stuffed turtle in her hands. "Aah. Aah. Gah." Rory little voice rings out through the on call room as she drops the turtle on the bed. She lets out a small squeal of delight as I hand it back to her. I can't help but laugh. _

"_You're so much like your Mommy, making a whole lot of noise when you're frustrated. Yes, just like Mommy." I take Rory up into my arms, cradling her like a newborn. Looking down at her I still can't get over how much she acts and looks like Calliope. The smile she has on her face is all Calliope even though it's paired with my dimples. _

_My thoughts are interrupted by the entrance of Calliope, followed by Mark. I look over at the clock, it seems like I had only spent fifteen minutes with Rory but it turns out Mark had brought her from the daycare almost an hour and a half ago. I scan both of their faces for some sign of what I'm about to hear, was the news good or bad? _

_I give Calliope my full attention as she takes a seat down next to me and gives me a smile as she plays her hand on my knee. "Mark's got some news for us." _

_I look back at Mark who has sat down in the chair in the corner. "Bailey and Hunt were able to stop the internal bleeding and get it under control. She's still under anaesthesia but they have her on dialysis right now to remove all the toxins from her blood." Mark pauses letting me take it in. _

_That was good news but the internal bleeding was a sign that Ellie's kidneys weren't going to last much longer and that she needed a transplant as soon as possible. My head was spinning at the thought. "I'll do it." The words are out of my mouth before I can even comprehend I said anything. _

"_He wasn't finished, honey." Callie chuckles next to me. _

"_You should be the one to tell her this." Mark gives the three of us a smile. _

"_Okay. You don't have to, Arizona. There was a five car pile up on the freeway and the victims were brought here. One of the patients was brain dead, they were a donor." I let her finish her speech even though I know exactly what she's going to say. "Ellie, she was a match." _

_I can't contain my excitement and I squeal just as Rory did earlier. "Are you serious?" Calliope simple nods her head ensuring me that she was in fact serious. "That is super! I can't believe it!" I look down at Rory who looks extremely confused. I put her in my lap and start bouncing her up and down, making her laugh "Did you hear that baby girl? Aunt Ellie's going to be okay. Yeah, Rory, she's going to be okay. She's going to be able to get to see you grow up." _

"_I'll let you three be alone." Mark says quietly before smiling as he slips out the door. I don't think I've ever seen Mark Sloan smile so much in such a short period of time. _

"_They're harvesting as we speak so she should be out of surgery in another four hours or so." Calliope wraps her arm around my waist and gives me a kiss on the temple before directing her attention to our little monster. "Did you have fun with Momma while I was gone? Did you?" She reaches out her hand and begins to smooth down Rory's hair as I stop bouncing her. "Of course you did. Momma's a load of fun isn't she?" She gives me a wink and laughs. _

"_Aah. Aah." Rory lets out a string of 'words'. _

"_I think she wants you to hold her." I laugh and hold Rory out for Calliope to take, as Calliope takes her I stand up. _

"_Where are you going?" Calliope ask, completely confused why I have stood up. _

"_Well it looks like you forgot to get me a cloth. Am I right?" I laugh as Calliope smiles sheepishly._

"_I ran into Mark so I got distracted. Sorry." _

"_Not a big deal, honey. I'm just going to get cleaned up because I really don't want to look like this when my sister wakes up." A wide smile creeps across my face. "I'll be back before you know it." I lean down and kiss Rory and Calliope just like she had done earlier before leaving the room, anxious for my sister to come out of surgery._

* * *

Five hours later Bailey had come to get Arizona, Rory, and myself. The surgery had thankfully been a success though it took longer than they thought, making sure there was no more internal bleeding. We were now in Ellie's room waiting for the anaesthesia to wear off. I was sitting in the chair across from Ellie's bed feeding Rory while Arizona was pacing back and forth the small space between the bed and the bathroom.

"Arizona, would you stop pacing honey? Everything's okay. Ellie's going to be perfectly fine once she wakes up, there's nothing for you to worry about. She fought the fight and won, Arizona." I give her a genuine smile, reassuring that her sister was going to be okay no matter how many times she paced up and down the room. "Besides I think that Rory here is about ready for a nap and you keep distracting her with your pacing. She can't keep her eyes off you." I say with a chuckle.

Half reluctantly Arizona stops pacing and stays still, staring at me. "Well I know someone else who can't keep her eyes off me." She says with a laugh before she comes and takes a seat next to me. A can feel the blush creeping up across my cheeks. "I love you, you know that?" Her voice is so sincere and sweet.

"I love you too, Arizona." I lean over and give her a kiss. Her lips on my own, even for a moment, causes the blush on my cheeks to become more prominent.

"I did something stupid, real stupid." Arizona voice is now weak and nearly a whisper. "Something I shouldn't have." I can see the worry in her eyes.

I don't get to speak before we're distracted. "Zona. Zona." A voice from Ellie's direction echoes the room.

Arizona immediately launches herself out of her seat. "I'm here, El. I'm right here." She takes her sister hand as she stands by her bedside. I can see the relief flooding her face, springing tears in her eyes. I can't help but smile at her. God, she's beautiful, she's great.

"What, what happened?" As I stand up and walk over next to Arizona I notice the confusion in Ellie's tone.

"You're going to be okay, El. You got a transplant." The joy is clear in her voice. "You got your second chance."

A look of shock followed is by a smile that forms on Ellie's face. "Are you serious? Don't go pulling my leg, Zona."

"Of course, I'm serious. It's awesome isn't it?" Her classic laugh echoes through out the room. "How do you feel though, Ellie?"

A state of calmness is shown on her face. "Great, considering I won't have to be having needles driven into numerous times a week." A surprising laugh leaves Ellie's lips.

"Well you got remember to take care of yourself now, El. It's not eating whatever I want whenever I want anymore." Arizona's seriousness is undeniable. I can tell just by the look on her face how much she wants to stress this to her sister.

"Don't worry, Zona. I plan on taking care of myself this time around. I'm going to make sure that I get to see this little monster make something of herself." Ellie smiles widely as she motions to Rory who is staring down at her from my arms.

I lean over and hand Rory over to Ellie. "I think she's really going to like that." I say with a chuckle. Rory lets out a small squeal of excitement as Ellie places her in her lap.

Out of the corner of my eye I notice someone standing outside the room, staring in from across the hall. The gaze from his bottle green eyes is focused on my sister-in-law. He runs his hand through his medium length black hair as if he was trying to concentrate.

I look at Arizona to see if she knows this man. Before I even receive recognition from her the man walks in to the room catching Ellie's attention. A look of complete disbelief and shock comes across her face. "David?"


	14. Look After You

I'd like to apologize on my lateness for this one. My body thought it would be a great idea to pick one of my busiest weeks of the year for me to make me sick, so I've been a bit off between rushing around and cold & flu meds. Not pretty, but I'm slowly getting back to normal. Hopefully I'll be able to get the next one up by Friday night or so. =D

I'm very glad you liked the previous chapter. I'm sorry, iFabi as much as you would love Ellie to marry you and forget about David I couldn't help but bring him into this. It felt like the right thing to do, and yes Arizona does have someone explaining to do, haha. This one is written from Arizona's point of view. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Thank for your support! Feedback is always appreciated and would be great! (Y)

Thirteen. Look After You

"Oh, oh, oh, be my baby.  
I'll look after you"  
- Look After You, The Fray

"Hey, El." David's voice is slightly hesitant but I can see the hope in his eyes. The hope that makes me sure that he's as much in love with my sister right now as he was the first time Ellie brought him home to meet our family.

I look back down at my sister. The shock in seeing David standing in her doorway is clear on her face. She looks up at me, her eyes are asking me what the hell David is doing here and how did he know where she was. She quickly averts her eyes towards him. "David. W-What are you doing here?"

I take this as a sign that it would a great time for us to leave. I look at Calliope standing next to me looking just as shocked as my sister, I just nod at her because I can tell she's wondering if she should take Rory from Ellie now. Calliope reaches her arms out and Ellie quickly complies passing her our daughter. I place my hand on the small of Calliope's back and carefully guide her out of the room. Thankfully, I remember to shut the door behind me because almost instantly their voices are raised.

As we reach the nurse's station she gives me a look. "Was that the stupid thing you did?" She raises her eyebrows in typical Calliope fashion.

"Yes, that was the stupid thing I did." I hang my head and scratch my forehead. I'm praying that I didn't make a mistake; my head's telling me I did a something stupid and that was none of my business but my heart, my heart is telling me that I did right thing for my sister.

"I have two questions for you." I nod in agreement before she continues. "One, who is David, and two what did you do exactly?"

I can't help but sigh before I look her in the eye. I can see the confusion in her eyes but I can tell she just wants to understand why this is making me so nervous. "David is my sister's husband. He left her a few months before we were married. He told her almost the same thing I did." I look down at my feet as tears are beginning to form in my eyes. I can't help but imagine what my sister went through in those months.

I feel Calliope's hand on my arm. I look up from my feet and find Calliope's gaze. Her eyes are giving me reassurance. The love in her eyes in undeniable and I can tell it always will be. "He told her he couldn't watch her kill herself anymore. And he left her. They haven't spoke until now." She continues to give me a look of encouragement. "And to answer what I did, I called him. I know how much my sister loves him and how much David loves her. I couldn't let something like my sister's illness get in the way of that. She needs him."

"In that case, what you did definitely was not stupid. Come here." Her she removes her hand from my arm, wrapping her arm around my waist pulling me closer. I can see Rory smile as Calliope gives me a kiss on the forehead. As she pulls away slightly she continues to speak. "That was incredibly awesome of you to do that for your sister." I can't help but laugh; it never ceases to amuse me how parts of my vocabulary have rubbed off on my wife.

I know she's right though. I followed my heart and did the right thing. It was going to be worth the countless minutes that Ellie was going to lecturing me on that telling David wasn't something that was my call, that is was hers. I knew that after all that she was going to be thankful. I knew this because that's just who my sister was.

"Here I am being all serious and you're laughing at me." Her tone is serious yet her infamous grin spreads across her face, giving her away.

I can't resist the temptation to smile. Her grin always has a way of cheering me up, even when I think I'm at the highest level of perkiness that is humanly possible or when I'm down in the dumps feeling like I've been ran over by a garbage truck. "I love you." Those three words simply escape my mouth. They are the only words I know right now that will make her understand how much I am grateful for her presence everyday, for making me feel better when I'm nervous about the stupidest pettiest things.

"I love you too, Arizona, no matter what happens." She strategically takes this moment to place a short yet passionate kiss on my lips.

Rory lets out a cry grabbing my attention. "Of course, I love you too monster. Momma loves you so much." I say kissing the tip of her nose. Out of the corner of my eye I can see the grin on Calliope face continue to grow. "Yes, I do. How about we go get you some food, while we wait for Aunt Ellie to stop yelling at Uncle David, huh? Sound like a good plan, Rory?"

Calliope rolls her eyes. She acts if my talking to Rory as if she could completely understands me was crazy, but I know underneath her sighs and eye rolls she thinks it's cute. That tends to happen when you learn to look past her facial expressions and take note of her eyes; they say more than her words or her actions ever could.

"Let's go then. I swear the two have you have made me go soft." She says shaking her head. "So much for bad-ass ortho chick, all I am is a whipped wife and a babysitter for my daughter." I can tell by her tone she's kidding but nevertheless I poke her in the ribs playfully.

"Hey that's my wife you're talking about there, woman. Do make me haul out the playground fighter in me." I give her a wink.

"I take it back, loving wife and devoted mother is way better being the lonely, bad-ass ortho chick ever was. I don't need to get my assed kicked by my wife to realize that." She takes my hand in her own squeezing slightly, as if she was assuring me that she meant every word she said. I didn't need her assurance, she showed me everyday just by standing by my side, being the woman I fell in love with.

* * *

We had been sitting in the cafeteria for about a half an hour feeding Rory her lunch of her new favorite food, rice, once she had one bite it was like we couldn't get to her fast enough, before I can see David by the coffee cart. I notice he's browsing the crowd searching for someone, and that someone is me. Once he catches my eye he gives me a small smile.

I had always liked David. He had been good for my sister, even since the beginning. Ellie had been known for her writing talent but David helped her realize that she was more than just a great writer, that she was also a great person; something that I had always tried to show her yet always seemed to fail at.

My thoughts are interrupted when I notice that David is now only a few feet in front of me. I open my mouth to speak but he still manages to get in the first word. "She wanted me to find you. She wants to talk to you." I can sense the slight sadness in his words because he knows exactly what is going to happen as soon as I walk into her room. He knows that she's going to be typical Ellie and freak out at me. But I can also sense the hope; the hope that tells me that I was right all along.

"Thanks, David. I'll be up in a minute." I give him a small smile, knowing that that's what he needs to see from me right now.

I give Calliope a quick kiss on the cheek and wave goodbye to Rory before I stand up to leave the cafeteria but I'm stopped almost instantaneously by David. Just as I pass him I hear his voice call out to me. "Arizona." I turn around to find a small smile on his face. "Thank you."

"No thanks are need." I give him another smile, one that is more genuine this time. "Just keep making me baby sister happy." And with those words I'm gone.

* * *

I arrive at the entrance to Ellie's room less than two minutes later. I can't help but stop and look at her before I enter her room. There's a smile spread across her face as she gazes out the window, taking in the skyline of a rare sunny day in Seattle. This was the Ellie that I knew, the Ellie who saw the beauty in everything; the rain or the sunshine.

As I make my presence known the smile slips away, even though I know it's all an act. It's classic Ellie to act this way. "So how did things go with David?" I ask as I take a seat on the terribly uncomfortable plastic chair by her bed.

She doesn't answer my question; instead she simply asks one of her own. "What possessed you to think that you had the right to call him, Arizona?" I can't help but slightly wince mentally at the use of my whole name from her.

"I called him because I thought that it was the right thing to do. I did it because he still loves you, El. He may have left but that doesn't mean he doesn't love you. Just like how I still loved you even though you left me behind and chose not to have treatment at the beginning." I make my sincerity clear in my voice.

Ellie's eyes soften slightly but I still see the hesitation. "David likely showed up here in Seattle out of guilt, Zona. Just because he came doesn't mean he still loves me." Her fear of him leaving without her is undeniably present in her voice.

"David came back, Ellie. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" I need her to understand that both she and David had their reasons for acting the way they did, that they both made mistakes.

"No, it doesn't." A frown uncontrollably forms on my face at my sister's words. "It doesn't mean anything because as soon as I'm out of this hospital David's just going to go back to Oregon and I'll end up staying with Mom and Dad. So, no, Zona, it doesn't mean anything to me."

"Is that what you really think?" I don't even get a chance to respond to my sister's answer due to David entering the room, continuing to speak as he does. "Your sister's right. I came because I love you, not because of guilt or anything else. And I'm not going anywhere." As he reaches Ellie's side he gently cups her face in his hand.

The disappointment fades from my sister's face. I can see love and admiration in the purest form in my sister's eyes. Her love for David is inevitable. "David." Her tone is filled with concern and curiosity.

"Don't David me, El. I'm going to look after you so that we can have the family that we've always wanted with the house on the lake and everything from our wildest dreams. I'm going to look after you even when we're old, wrinkly, and gray, even when you need to yell at me when I refuse to turn up my hearing aid because I'm too stubborn." David chuckles and I can't help but look away from the two of them, I feel like I'm intruding.

I slowly edge myself out of the chair and begin take my leave. Before I'm even in the doorway Ellie stops me. "Zona." I hesitantly turn on my heels to face my sister. "Thank you." A broad smile is on her face, one that I haven't seen in years; a smile that tells me that my sister is completely happy.

"You're welcome, El." I flash her a quick grin and turn on my heels again, leaving my sister behind in the hands of my brother-in-law knowing that I don't need to worry about her anymore. Ellie's gotten everything she's always needed; someone to look after her.

* * *

"Are you sure she's ready, Miranda? It hasn't even been two weeks." I ask for probably the tenth time. By the look on her face I can tell her patience with me is almost entirely lost.

"Yes, Arizona. I am a hundred percent sure that she is ready. Do you think I'd discharge her if she wasn't? Do you think I'm an incompetent intern or a minnow, or something?" Bailey's eyebrows are raised as she begins to stare me down.

Blush creeps across my cheeks. "No, I don't. Sorry." I mumble.

Calliope's infamous chuckle echoes the room. "You know what she's like Bailey, stubborn as always." I can't help but give my wife a glare from across the room where she was holding Rory who appeared to be off in her own little world.

"Come off it, Zona. Like Dr. Bailey said she wouldn't discharge me if I wasn't ready." Ellie rolls her eyes at me.

I look to David now for some sympathy, "She's right you know." I raise my hand and he flinches as if I was about to hit him, but I resist my childish reflexes and don't follow through with the action.

"You're lucky my daughter is in the room and that you're going to be the one to look after my sister, mister. Or you'd be having a meeting with the playground Arizona persona." I can't help but laugh at the look of utter terror on his face.

"Okay, kiddo. It's time to calm down now." I instantly smile at the feeling of Calliope's arm around my waist as she talks into my ear.

"I'm not a kid. In fact I'm older than you."

"Well, for one you're extremely perky and for two you're a pediatric surgeon who plays hide and seeks with her patients. Those two things take of a few months to a year off your age, therefore making you younger than me." She replies in a fake smart-alecky tone sticking out her tongue like a five year old.

"I've had enough of this. You people are foolish. Ellie, when you're ready there's a few papers you need to sign then you're free to go." Bailey nods as she addresses Ellie.

"Thanks, Dr. Bailey. It was very nice to meet you. Let's just hope the time we see each other I'm not going to be lying on an operating table or in a hospital bed." Ellie gives Bailey a smile as she exits the room.

Ellie slowly gets up out of the bed. "So I guess this is goodbye for now then?" Ellie says with a weak laugh. I can tell that she's going to miss seeing Rory, Calliope, and I but she's excited to get back to building her life with David.

"I guess it is then. Come over here, squirt." I say, feeling the tears beginning to prick in my eyes. I pull my sister into a tight hug, but not tight enough to cause her any pain. "Promise me you two will visit again. The three of us are all going to miss having you both around." I try to keep myself from crying by thinking of Ellie and David visiting us so that they would get a chance to see Rory grow up.

"I promise. I'll make sure to haul David's ass up here as much as possible." Ellie lets out a true laugh this time, ensuring me that she'll be just fine without me.

I look over at David and open my mouth to speak but he cuts me off. "Don't worry, I'll look after her." They are the only words I need to hear. I feel like the weight of the world has been lifted off my shoulders. My sister is healthy and happy with her husband. My wife and daughter are both safe. Everything is as it should be, everything has been looked after and I don't need to have a worry in the world.


	15. Tattoo

Thank god for cold and flu medication for making me able to get this done. I'm finally starting to get better! I would like to thank you all so very much for the 100+ reviews! That totally made my week! This chapter is from Callie's point of view. I really hope you all enjoy it. (Y)

P.S – Was it only my Calzona heart that broke into pieces at the end of Thursday's episode? :'(

Fourteen. Tattoo

"You're on my heart just like a tattoo.  
Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you."  
- Tattoo, Jordin Sparks

It had been a month since Ellie had left Seattle to return to Oregon with David. Everything has been great; I can't believe the near perfection of the past month. The scene in front of me is a wonderful example of what life's been like.

Rory's beginning to crawl around our living room floor trying to catch Arizona who's holding her current favorite toy out in front of her. The smile on Arizona's face is enough to make my heart melt but add Rory's sweet giggle echoing through the room and I feel as if I've died and gone to heaven.

This rapture is interrupted by the sound of the door bell ringing through out the house. Arizona stops for a moment and looks at me, causing Rory to catch up to her. "It's bound to be Mark and Lexie, do you want to get her ready Arizona while I let them in?" I ask, already full knowing the answer to my question. I receive a quick nod from her and a small smile as I exit the room to answer the door.

Moments later I was in the kitchen chatting with Mark and Lexie waiting for Arizona to bring Rory out. Today was mine and Arizona's one year wedding anniversary. Mark and Lexie had volunteered to take Rory for the night so we could have some time to ourselves.

"You've certainly done well for yourself, Torres." Mark chuckles. As he takes the bottle of beer I hand him, only after he reassures me that Lexie is doing the driving and this one will be his only one for the night.

I try to hide the blush that is beginning to creep across my face but it's unavoidable. "Thanks Mark. You certainly have too, after you smartened yourself up a bit and got your head out of your ass." I say with a smirk.

Mark nearly chokes on his beer before giving me a glare. "There was no need for you to be so blunt, Cal."

"Yes there was. Besides agreeing to be Rory's godfather gave me the right to be as blunt with you as I please." I can't help but chuckle. The look on Lexie's face right now was worth it, she completely agrees with me but she's trying to hide it. "Right, Lexie?"

"Right." She gives up on trying stifling her laughter and begins to laugh along with me.

"You're lucky she's got me whipped or otherwise you and Blondie would be stuck home on your anniversary taking care of Rory because of that comment." Mark gives me a look of disapproval as he wraps his arm around Lexie's shoulder.

Arizona takes this moment as her cue to enter the room holding Rory in her car seat in one hand and her diaper bag in the other. "This should be everything you need. Thank you so much for doing this." Arizona gives Lexie a wide smile, knowing that it was because of her not necessarily Mark that this evening was happening.

"Not a problem, Arizona. It's our pleasure." Lexie replies while swiftly nudging Mark in the ribs to remove the unimpressed look from his face.

"Hey! What was that for?" Mark's voice is now raised causing Rory to begin to get fussy.

"Nice job, Mark." Lexie rolls her eyes before taking the car seat from Arizona. "Hey Rory, whatcha doin'? That was just Uncle Mark being a loud and mean old man." She laughs as Rory begins to gurgle. "You think so too, huh? Let's get out to the car and get you out of here before he becomes too rambunctious." Lexie begins to tickle Rory's toes as Arizona hands Mark the diaper bag. "I hope you two have a good evening." She says with a sincere smile before disappearing into the front porch.

"Call Christina and Owen the next time you want to get some, Torres. I've had Lexie on my back about the whole kids thing for a month the last time we babysat." Mark says before quickly exiting the room. How that man was my best friend besides for Arizona I'll never know.

* * *

The restaurant Arizona had chosen for us to go to of course had been our favorite pizza place. Ever since our first date where she took me to the "best" restaurant in Seattle she's never taken me any place fancy because it wasn't her style, it wasn't our style. We preferred to be able to just relax and have a nice slice of pizza or Chinese take out.

"So you know how people say I'm observant right?" I ask, getting a small nod from Arizona in reply. "They must be wrong because I only noticed that your dad, Mr. Traditional Army Man, has a tattoo when they visited last week."

The glowing smile that was on my wife's face fades slowly as she takes as sip of her soda. Her reaction leaves me slightly confused until she begins to speak. "Yeah, he usually hates tattoo but he thought that he had a valid reason to get one."

I now realize what she means by this, her brother's death. It's a taboo topic yet it seems to up often ever since Ellie's presence in our lives. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." I notice her hand is lying on the table next to her glass and take the opportunity to wrap my hand around hers, squeezing ever so gently assuring her.

"No, it's okay. People tend to bring it up when they see it for the first time because they don't understand what it means and always ask." She looks me in the eye; I can see the remorse and pain in her eyes and all I want right now is to take it all away. "You don't know what it means do you?" Her question pulls at my heart strings as I see tears beginning to form in her eyes.

I simply shake my head, not trusting my words.

"It's Scottish Gaelic. It means be happy while you're living, for you're a long time dead." This answer only causes more curiosity to arise in me. "It sound morbid I know. But part of my family is Scottish and no matter how much of a patriot my brother was he was really proud of our Scottish background. It was one of the he'd used to say when people were telling him he was being stupid even though he was making himself happy." Arizona lets out a small laugh. "That was something that happened a lot. So my father decided that he would have it tattoo on his arm in honour of my brother, to celebrate his life."

The tears that were forming in her eyes are now slowly rolling down her cheeks. "Arizona." I let go of her hand and begin to wipe the tears off face. "It's okay. Tonight we're going to forget the rest of the world. Tonight's we're going to focus on us." I say yet there is still one thing burned into the back of my mind.

"Us, I like the sound of that." Arizona chuckles with a small sniffle. A smile spreads across her face.

"See that's what I'm talking about. I don't want to see anything but a smile on your face tonight. Well that favorite smile of mine and pizza sauce." I chuckle.

A look of shock is on Arizona's face. "I never get pizza on my face." Her voice is slightly defensive but I can see the playfulness in her eyes now.

"Oh yes you do." I wipe a small amount of pizza sauce near the corner of her mouth. I hold up my finger for her to see. "See?"

Arizona's cheeks become rosy with blush. "Okay, maybe I do." She averts her eyes in embarrassment.

"I love you." I say before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek hoping that this is atmosphere will continue for the rest of the evening.

* * *

As I take of my scrub top to replace it with my regular street clothes I feel Arizona's hand on my arm. "What did you do to your shoulder?" She asks as she notices the bandage on my upper back, I've been hiding from her for three days; ever since the day after our anniversary.

Arizona begins to pull off the bandage but I turn around to look her in the eye before she gets a chance to. She gives me a look of concern that has an underlying layer of hurt and confusion. "Calliope, what happened?"

I give her a quick smile before placing an affectionate kiss on her forehead. "Nothing happened." I was hoping was I would be able to wait until after it had healed to show her.

"Calliope, you're scaring me." As I pull away the small smile that was there for a moment disappears. I look into her eyes and I can see how much this is killing her.

I can't help but smile at her. "Well I was going to wait until it healed to show you, but considering you and your sneakiness got the best of me I'll let you see it now." I turn around so that she'll get a clear view. "Go on, you can take it off. But make sure you can stick it back on so that I don't have to replace it before we go home." I chuckle at the confused look on Arizona's face I see in the mirror on my locker door. She's so adorable when she's bewildered.

She hesitantly begins to pull down the top of the gauze, as it drops so does her jaw. The shock she's feeling is undeniable, it's written ever so clearly across her face. "You didn't?"

"I did." I give her a hundred watt smile as her eyes meet mine in the mirror. "I couldn't resist, not after what you told me."

The bandage she removed reveals a tattoo I had gotten three days ago while Arizona was at work. It was the American Flag but the details were different. Forty-eight of the uniform white stars were gone and leaving only two in place; the twelfth and forty-eighth. Beneath the flag in cursive were both Arizona's name and Rory's full first name.

The shocked look on Arizona's face fades and is replaced with a dimple clad smile. I can see her eyes take in the details of the piece of art on my skin. "Only the twelfth and forty-eighth stars?" I sense the curiosity in her voice.

"Arizona the patriot doesn't know which states they represent? Now that's crazy." I give her a smirk as she gives me a slight glare.

"Just because I'm huge patriot doesn't mean I know everything, Calliope." She rolls her eyes and laughs.

"North Carolina and Arizona, they were the twelfth and forty-eighth states to join the union. I thought this would be a unique way to always have you and Rory with me. Even when I'm in the OR at three o'clock in the morning because I got paged and all really want is to be home in bed with you listening to Rory snore through the baby monitor." I chuckle at the thought, Christina had been right to call Rory McSnory because she snored more than my grandfather. "I'm crazy aren't I?" I shake my head.

Arizona's smile widens as turns me around so she can look me straight in the eyes. "You're not crazy, you're you." She wraps her arms around my waist pulling me closer. "And I love you and your super sweet ideas from that brain of yours." She places a kiss on my temple. "That's why our daughter's so smart, she got your brains." She says with a small, saccharine laugh.

I give her a grin as begins to let me go so I can continue changing. As I turn around Arizona carefully places the bandage over the tattoo. "Well the idea wasn't completely my own. When you mentioned what your father did after your brother passed away I thought that it was such a great idea. So I thought this would be a great way to celebrate how you two changed me and show you how much you mean to me." I say; feeling blush creeping up over my features.

After I throw on my shirt I notice that Arizona hasn't taken her eyes off me. I give her a look as if to ask her why she was staring. "You never cease to amaze me, you know that?" She takes my hand in hers. "You didn't need to do that to show me how much we mean to you, you show me, and you show Rory everyday just by being there for us. We're always with you, in here." She takes our hands and places them over my heart.

"I love you and your cheesiness." I laugh before placing a soft kiss on Arizona's lips. I can feel my heart begin to beat faster in my chest. It has always been this way, ever since the best night I can remember; that auspicious night in the bathroom at Joe's. I remember how my broken heart was in awe at how this beautiful, vibrant blonde stranger could make me feel again. How the simple touch of her lips against my own made me remember what love could be like, what it should be like.

As I pull away from her Arizona's smile quickly turns into a slight frown. "It wasn't cheesy."

"Yes, it was." I chuckle, brushing a stray piece of hair away from her face.

"Fine," she pouts. "I admit it was quite cheesy."

"You're cheesy and I love it." It was true, I love everything about her. And I plan to spend everyday of the rest of my life telling her.


	16. Comatose

Hey guys sorry this is late, I've been working on a side project which you guys will get to read, don't worry. So this chapter is written from both Callie's and _Arizona's _point of view. All medical related info is probably off considering I used Wikipedia for a bit of help and I am not a professional. Happy reading! Thanks for all your support!

**Also, this is going to be the only chapter for the week! I know, but real life decided to get in the way and give me five tests without notice. Sorry!**

Fifteen. Comatose

"Comatose, I'll never wake up without an overdose of you.  
I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe unless I feel you next to me."

- Comatose, Skillet

The sound of my phone vibrating wakes me from my state of deep sleep. I half-heartedly roll over and reach out for the phone that is on the on call room floor. I open it to find a text from Arizona. If there was one thing that could wake me it was Arizona.

I can't help but smile to myself as I think back to Arizona's birthday a few years back. I remember I had fallen asleep on the couch after a disastrous surprise birthday party I had planned for Arizona went down the drain. I had tried so had to wait up for her but I drifted off to sleep out of exhaustion. Even though I had made a huge fool of myself Arizona, the most loving, compassionate person on the planet told me she loved me. I have never been able to sleep through being awoken by her ever since.

"Waiting in the cafeteria (: I know you're not surgery. I have your favorite =D" I read Arizona's text and chuckle. It was typical of us to text each other when we were both at work and neither of us were in surgery but I left the emoticons to Arizona.

"Will be down before you know it." I type and press send. As restless and sick as I feel right now I'm not about to let it keep me from my wife, who apparently has my favorite. I can't help but laugh as I run my fingers through my hair before getting up out of the bed and heading straight for the cafeteria.

* * *

I catch sight of Arizona's blonde curly hair as I enter the cafeteria. She's sitting next to the glass wall of the hospital alone at a table with one empty chair. One I assume is for me. She's staring out the window at the scene of a typical Seattle day. The rain is pouring down out of the heavens yet there is still a magical feel to it. Magical, my wife has rubbed off on me way more that I thought she had.

I chuckle at the thought as I take my seat across from her. Arizona turns her head and looks at me, giving me a smile, showing off her dimples that make me turn to goo. "I brought you your favorite." She holds out a box of Smarties and places them in front of me.

I give her the best smile I can muster right now. "Thank you, Ari." I rarely called Arizona this but it always seemed to bring a smile to her face when I did.

I can tell by the look on her face right know she knows that I'm starting to get sick. "You're very welcome, Calliope. You're not feeling any better now are you?" She asks takings one of my hands in her own, absentmindedly beginning to play with my fingers.

It had been Arizona's idea for me to go take a nap while she was in surgery. I had started feeling like I was sick a couple of days after our anniversary. It had started with the usual symptoms of the flu; the aches and pains, the fatigue, the works.

"I wish I could say I was but I'm not." I receive a look of empathy from Arizona. "But seeing you definitely brightened my day. I missed you last night." Arizona had been paged in for an emergency surgery on one of her long-time patients in the wee hours of the morning.

"I know, honey, but duty calls. The surgery went excellent though, it was a routine procedure even if it was an emergency one."

"I know, I get it. I'm just hoping that I can get better soon so that I don't have to bother you with my need for tissues in the middle of the night. Because someone refuses so let me have my own box."

She gives me a playful glare before replying. "Well if a certain someone didn't use five tissues just to wipe her nose like a four year old then I'd let her have her own box. I'm not about to let the environment suffer because of their childishness." Arizona sticks out her tongue just like the four year old she's describing which causes me to laugh.

Arizona's face automatically lights up as I begin to laugh. Love is written completely across her face. The love that I always wanted, what I always needed. I can't help but laugh again thinking of what Mark had said a few days ago. I definitely had done more than well for myself.

I tuck the stray hair that is blocking part of Arizona's face behind her ear so that I can see it all; every little freckle, every laugh line, every scar from the chicken pox she had said she never had. "I love you."

"I love you too, Calliope." If it's possible the smile on her face grows even wider. "Now, you eat your Smarties and relax. I need you to get better because I don't think I'll be able handle seeing you sick for much longer. I hate seeing you miserable." I can understand exactly how she's feeling; I hated to see her or Rory sick.

"Sounds like a plan." I give her a quick smile before my pager interrupts us. I reluctantly look down at my pager to find a 911 page from Owen. "Duty calls, but I will save these for later." I say motioning to the box of candy in front of me. "I'll miss you." I lean in and give Arizona a quick kiss on the forehead as she gives me hand a slight squeeze before letting go.

Arizona gives me a sad smile as I get up to leave. Only three more hours until I can go home; I cannot wait.

* * *

"Arizona." my voice is quiet but I can hear it echoing through out our bedroom. I look over at the clock. It is 2:02 in the morning.

Arizona slowly but surely rolls over, her eyelids flutter open to reveal her breathtaking blue eyes that are now full of concern. "Calliope, are you okay?" She pulls herself up into a sitting position and turns on the lamp on the bedside table.

The concern on her face grows as she takes in my state. She lays a hand on my forehead. Her hand feels as if it's on fire. "Calliope, you're freezing." She notices that my breaths are quickening and her eyes widen. "Calliope, roll over." She slowly begins to roll me over.

I raise my eyebrow but reluctantly follow her instructions. I feel a shot of pain up my back. "Arizona, what's happening?" I feel Arizona's hand slip underneath my shirt. "This is not the time for this."

"That's not what I'm doing, sweetie. I need to see your back." The concern in her voice is beginning to scare me. I can hear her breath hitch.

"Arizona?" She considers my question rhetorical because she doesn't answer me. "Arizona, I need you to tell me what is wrong with me." I may be a doctor but using my own medical knowledge on myself is something I never do. Administering myself cold and flu medication is as far as I go.

"We need to get to the hospital. Right now." Arizona throws back the bed sheets and jumps out of the bed. This isn't the Arizona I know and love. This is dream, it has to be.

* * *

_This cannot be happening. I cannot be on the way to the ER with my wife after dropping Rory off with Mark and Lexie and not being on the way to a page. This is killing me._

"_Arizona, I need you to tell me what's wrong with me." I haven't been able tell her what's wrong with her, it would admitting that there is something wrong and right now I can't bring myself to do that._

_Of course you can, Arizona. She's your wife; you need to tell her this. She's going to find out when she get's to the hospital anyhow. It'll be better if she hears it from you, time to 'man up', Arizona. _

"_Calliope, I need you to relax because if you don't I won't be able to get through this and I need to. I need to because I need to be there for you." Soon as the words are out of my mouth I feel slightly relieved despite everything. "It's infected, and I don't mean a simple infection. It's a staph infection, Calliope." I can't believe that my voice is as steady as it is. _

_Out of the corner of my eye I can see Calliope's face change; the worry on her face continues to grow. It's killing me to see her like this. I take her hand in my own as we pull into the parking lot at Seattle Grace-Mercy West. "We're going to get you better, honey. We just need to get you into the ER and get someone to take a look at you."_

"_You promise?" She gives me a look; I can see the need for me to reassure her on this in her eyes._

"_You know I never promise anything medical to anybody but, yes I promise." I give her the best smile I can, it may not be fake but I know how much Callie can tell that this is worrying me just by looking at me._

"_You're scared, aren't you?" Her voice is surprisingly calm and steady._

"_Yes, I am. Remember, the whole yikes moment when you first brought up kids?" I can't help but chuckle at myself. "I'm a worrier. It's who I am. But you're going to be okay, honey."_

"_Okay, that's all I needed to hear." She says before letting out a breath she seemed she didn't know she had been holding. _

_I may not be a highly religious woman but right now I can't help right now but pray that I'm right._

* * *

_We're in the ER for merely five minutes before it starts. _

"_Arizona, where are we? Are we in the ER?" Calliope's confused and concerned voice echoes through my consciousness. _

_I look down at Calliope who is sitting down on a bed in the ER in front of Miranda Bailey. Miranda gives me a quick look and I can see the concern in her eyes. "Yes, Calliope we're in the ER, Miranda here was just giving you a check up, remember?" I some how manage to keep my voice steady enough for my words to come out in a coherent manner before giving her a slight smile._

"_But why? I had my physical done like two months ago?" Confusion is written clearly over Calliope face. _

_Miranda quickly comes up with an excuse to get Calliope to relax. I look down at my wife and I can't help but worry more and more with every second. This isn't the flu any more, there was a lot more to this than a runny nose and a bad back. _

_An intern pulls up a seat for me next to Calliope and I give him the best smile I can, letting him know that his thoughtfulness if appreciated. "So Calliope, just tell Miranda how you're feeling." This is the best way I can help right now, I need Bailey to understand this without having to explain this in front of Calliope._

_Calliope quickly complies and begins to list out all of her symptoms, her breathing becoming slightly more laboured as she does. The look on Miranda's face as she begins to understand what's going on doesn't help my nerves. "Well we're going to get some blood work done, so I'll be right back, have that sleeve of yours rolled up before I get back, Callie." She says with a slight smile, trying to hide her fear, as she walks away._

"_Why are we in the ER? Our shift ended hours ago?" Calliope asks again. She's not remembering anything, the confusion has taken over. This can only mean one thing. My heart is breaking at the thought; I can feel the tears beginning to pool in my eyes._

_I stand up out of my chair and take Calliope's hands in mine. Her hands are still like ice. "Just lay back for me, okay? Just relax." I bring her hand to my lips trying to calm her._

_She raises her eyebrow in typical Calliope fashion and unenthusiastically lays back, putting her head down on the sterile white pillow. I can't help but take everything about her in. Her features are so juxtaposed to the sterility of the ER. The olive tone of her skin, the raven shade of her hair, the russet hue in her eyes; they all stand out like a stain of blood on a white shirt. _

_Calliope's eyes focus on my face for a moment and before I know it her eyelids begin to flutter shut, hiding her breathtaking from me. There it is, the moment I've been dreading. _

_Comatose. _

_My legs crumple beneath me, not having the strength to keep myself and my façade up any longer. As I hit the floor the tears in my eyes begin to flow down my face, the sobs begin to consume me making me the eye sore of the ER. Through it all I refuse to let go of my wife's hand, because right now that is my hold on reality, my sanity._

* * *

**I really hope you don't want to hit me with a brick after this chapter and that you enjoyed it! Just hang in there folks! Again, thanks for all your support!**


	17. Bleeding Love

Hey guys! I'm so sorry for leaving you guys off at a cliff hanger but it had to done. I'm very glad you guys have been so patient with me waiting all this time for an update, I managed to get this done quicker than I thought I was so thank god for that! I really hope you guys enjoy! This chapter takes place from Arizona's point of view. The first paragraph is a voice over from Arizona, I thought I'd try something new, would love to hear your opinion on that! _Italics are flashbacks! _Thanks for all your support! =D

Sixteen. Bleeding Love

"I don't care what they say; I'm in love with you.  
They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth."  
- Bleeding Love, Leona Lewis

In the infamous play Julius Caesar, Cassius said "Men at some time are masters of their fates. The fault, dear Brutus, is not in our stars, But in ourselves, that we are underlings." As surgeons we are used playing God in the OR. But sometimes in life there things, just as in the OR, that are simply out of our control_._

I look at Calliope's hand that is intertwined with my own. Her classic black nail polish coated nails are beginning to chip slightly; she always had the habit of taping her nails on the nearest countertop or doorframe while she was waiting on something, at home or at work. I only now notice how pale her skin is. This can only mean one thing. My worst fear is only being further confirmed.

With Calliope's hand gripped firmly I lean up against her bed. The sobs are continuing to wrack through my body. I try to call out to Dr. Bailey but my many attempts all fail; no coherent words leave my mouth.

Out of the corner of my eye I see that I've caught the attention of Jackson Avery and the intern who had brought me the chair. I clear my throat and try to speak again but all that comes are pieces of words, words that to them mean nothing, but to me mean everything at this moment.

"Dr. Robbins." A look of concern forms on Dr. Avery's face as he all but runs over to me. He tries to help me up off the floor but I stubbornly refuse his help. I need to tell him what's wrong so he can help Calliope before anyone helps me. "Dr. Robbins, I need you to tell me what's going on."

"She's unresponsive, Dr. Avery." The intern says as he shines the light of his small flashlight in front of Calliope's eyes.

"I can see that, Dr. Nelson." Jackson's gaze leaves my face for a moment as he speaks. The sarcasm in his voice is undeniable. As he looks back at me I can see the concern in his eyes. "Arizona," My name sounds foreign coming out of his mouth. "Just take a nice deep breath. I need you to tell me what's wrong."

I follow his instructions taking to get the crying to stop, it was almost completely a minute but they do stop. "S-she's." I cough out; my throat has become sore, as if I had been clawing at it from the inside. I clear my throat knowing that I need to get this out. "She's going into septic shock."

Jackson's pale blue eyes widen slightly out of surprise but he quickly contains his emotions. "Nelson, I need hydrocortisone, norepinephrine, and dobutamine. Now!" I can hear the footsteps from Dr. Nelson as he follows Jackson's orders. "Okay, Doctor Robbins I'm going to start Callie on some antibiotics and put her on oxygen until Bailey get's back. Do you want to take a seat here next to her?" His voice is calm and warm; I can sense that he's trying his best to keep me calm.

I give him a half-hearted smile as I manage to pull myself up of the floor, never letting go of Calliope's hand. I tentatively take a seat on the uncomfortable chair next to her. I absentmindedly rub circles with my thumb on the back of her hand as I watch Jackson place an oxygen mask on Calliope. The tears that had stopped are now beginning to sting in my eyes again. Watching the scene in front of me is petrifying.

My eyes never leave her face as Jackson begins to speak to me again. "I know this is painful but I'm going to have to ask you a few questions." I simply nod my head in agreement before he continues his interrogation of sorts. "Is the shock happening because of a known previous infection?"

My mind begins to spin as I answer him. "She got a tattoo about a week ago and she had gotten sick a few days later. We both thought she was getting the flu because it's becoming popular among the patients in the ER lately." I drop my head and place my hand on my forehead. How could I have been so stupid? "She woke my up around twenty minutes ago because she was in a lot of pain. Her breathing was partially uneven and hurried and she was freezing, I would guess her temperature was around 94 or 95. I looked at her tattoo and I'm certain it's a staph infection. It's what causing the sepsis."

"Okay, that's very helpful. I'm going to need to see the site of the infection." I can hear the hesitation and slight embarrassment in his voice. It wasn't secret among our coworkers that Calliope and I were married so I could understand his embarrassment underneath all of his professionalism.

"It's on her back, her lower left shoulder." My voice comes out more solemn then I mean it to. The thought of something so innocent and meaningful could cause this much pain made a shiver go down my spine.

Jackson leaned my unresponsive wife up. He lifted up the back of her shirt to reveal Calliope's tattoo which is now swollen, reddened, and has pus along the right edge. "You're right, Dr. Robbins. It is a staph infection. We'll get her a room in a minute."

Dr. Bailey takes moment as time to return. "Avery, what do you think you're doing?" The anger and confusion in her voice was obvious.

"I was about to get one of the nurses to get Dr. Robbins, the other Dr. Robbins, a room so we could treat her." I almost smile at his answer. I can remember what it was like when we first came back to work after we had gotten married; when everything was normal.

* * *

_I wheel myself in front of the OR board as something catches my eye. There it is. "OR 2. Tibial osteotomy. Attn: ROBBINS." I haven't been in surgery all morning, why is my name on the board? _

_Out of the corner of my eye I see Mark coming around the corner. "Mark!" I call out to him; catching him off guard he almost bangs into a cart full of supplies but shakes it off as he walks over to me with a small smile on his face._

"_Hey Blondie, first day back to work as a married woman, how does it feel?" The small smile on his face grows in a full blown smirk. _

_I playfully slap him on the arm before answering him. "Stop calling me that, and to answer your question it feels great, thank you." I can't help but give him a smile._

"_Well at least I didn't go all Yang and Mc you, you got to happy about that." He says as I roll my eyes in response. "I assuming you wanted something because otherwise you wouldn't have called out to me, am I right?" _

"_Yes, I did want you for something. Do you know why name is on the board? I haven't been in surgery since my shift started, I don't have a surgery until this afternoon." I can tell that there is an automatic quizzical look on my face from the look on his. _

"_Well, Blondie doesn't have all the answers anymore, now that's an interesting development." I'm about to roll my eyes at him again but he quickly redeems himself before I get the chance. _

_He picks up my left hand, holding it up to my face, and points to the gold wedding band on my finger. As soon as he does so it clicks in my head that the Robbins on the board was not referring to me. _

"_You're not the only surgeon around here with that name anymore, Blondie. Considering the fight you had with Callie over her changing her last name I would have thought you'd remember that." Mark says with a chuckle. It's evident that he does. "You know that your initial isn't a C right?" He says pointing to the OR board as he speaks._

_And there it is. A comma followed by a C. "Oh." I can't help but laugh. "I didn't notice that." _

"_And that's the reason I call you Blondie." Marks says with a laugh before quickly beginning to run away from me, fully knowing that if he had waited around I'd have hit him again. _

_I just roll my eyes and continue laughing. This was going to take some getting used to; seeing my last name on the board when it wasn't even indicating I had a surgery. But I liked it, I may have put up a bit of a fuss when Calliope said she was changing her name, but seeing her name on the board being similar to my own I couldn't help but feel those butterflies in my stomach, just like the butterflies I had at Joe's that infamous night what seems like forever ago. As I stop laughing I can't help but stare and smile, knowing that this wasn't going to be the last time this reaction was going to be brought up in me by something as simple as this, I for one couldn't wait for the rest of my lifetime filled with moments like this._

* * *

"Arizona." Bailey's concerned voice breaks me out of my current distracted state.

"Sorry, I was just, I just." I don't finish my sentence as I feel the blush creep across my cheeks.

"It's alright, Arizona." I feel Bailey's hand land comfortingly on my shoulder. "Dr. Avery was just telling you that the nurses have a room for Callie so you're going to need to fill out some paper work while we bring her upstairs. I know you don't want to let go Arizona but she should be ready for you to see her once you're done." Bailey gives me a sad smile.

I look at my hand clasping Calliope's. I don't want to let go. I'm playing with her engagement ring as I weigh my options. Do I stay here holding her hand forever knowing that they can't help her that way even though I don't want to let go or do I do the right thing and let them take my wife away from me. I feel as if I let go my hold on reality will be gone and that I'll slip into the world where Calliope doesn't wake up and never comes back to me. And that is something I can't handle. I rationalize with myself, telling myself that nothing could happen to her in the fifteen minutes it should take me to fill out the paperwork. No, Bailey would never let that happened.

I look up at Bailey, giving her the best smile I can muster. "Okay, where's the forms?"

"I'll have them in a moment. Dr. Avery's going to bring her up to room 302 so you can go see her when you're done. I'll be right back with those forms." Bailey's attempt at staying calm is beginning to fail; I can hear it in her voice. Miranda had become a good friend to Calliope and I both since we had both become attendings. "Avery when you get her upstairs get her blood work done as soon as possible and then run a central line, keep her on the oxygen as well, okay?" I assume her question is rhetorical because she walks away to the nearby nurse's station.

Jackson gives me a smile as Dr. Nelson returns holding numerous bags of medication. "Get an orderly and a nurse so we can transfer her to a room upstairs would you?" Jackson asks his intern as he takes the medication from him.

Just as Miranda had said she had only taken a moment to obtain the appropriate forms for me to fill out. "Here you go, Arizona." She says as she holds out a clipboard to me.

I look down at Calliopes hand in my own for a quick moment before reluctantly taking the forms from her. "Thanks, Miranda."

"I'll be up to check on her later after her blood work is done so I can update you on the course of treatment. See you then, Arizona." And with that she was off to visit her other patients.

I stare pointlessly at the form in front of me for what seems like forever before Jackson gets my attention again. "We're bringing her upstairs now, Arizona." I look up to find that an orderly and a nurse had appeared and that they were going to be moving Calliope onto a gurney in a moment.

"Okay, I'll just fill out these forms and hand them to the nurse at the nurse's station." Jackson nods his head in agreement.

I have to tear my eyes away from Calliope now. I can't bring myself to watch them move her; to see her so helpless and broken. The tears are beginning to form in my eyes again. "Pull it together, Arizona. You need to be strong for the both of you." I think to myself because it's the simple truth. Calliope isn't here to fill out her own paperwork or to hold her own hand, and she shouldn't have to. You can do this.

I only look up now as they lay Calliope's head down on the pillow atop the gurney. The look on her face is so peaceful, she almost looks as if she's taking a nap and having a good dream. But this is chilling for me to see, the Calliope I know and love would be mumbling in her sleep as she wraps her arms around my waist or her leg around my own.

I take Calliope hand in my own again not caring who's looking and lean in and place a quick kiss on her forehead, I let go of her hand, laying it down next to her and brush her hair out of her face. The smell of Calliope's lemongrass shampoo fills my senses and I can't help but smile slightly.

As I stand up straight Jackson gives me a small smile before nodding to the nurse and the orderly to bring Calliope upstairs. He nods then quickly follows them down the hall towards the elevator.

I sigh to myself before taking a seat on the chair next to the bed where Calliope was just lying. I finally begin to fill out the form Bailey had given me minutes earlier. The questions were routine but I can't help but laugh to myself at one; what was Calliope's middle name.

I can remember the first time I found out what her middle name was. It was only a month before we were married.

* * *

"_Why won't you tell me?" My slightly angered voice echoes throughout the apartment as Christina walks out into the living room._

"_I'm not telling you because you're never going to know. Nobody knows, except for my parents of course." Calliope says as she continues to make the enchiladas we were planning on having for supper._

"_What are you two bickering about now?" Christina says apathetically as she begins to make herself a cup of coffee. "I swear you two have been arguing more now in the past month or two then you ever will once you are married." _

"_Oh, we're just arguing over how Calliope over there" I point to Calliope like a child who is arguing with their parents would "won't tell me what her middle name is. We've been engaged for almost six months, we dated for fourteen months before that and she won't get over herself and tell me what her middle name is!" My voice is now raised enough to be considered a yell. _

"_Jeez, that's it, Cal. I've known that since you married Bambi." Christina says as she takes a seat next to me at the counter. _

_I physically turn to Christina and raise my eyebrow in a Calliope-like fashion. "You know what her middle name is and I don't?" _

"_Well isn't that obvious considering we're having this conversation?" She replies almost sarcastically before taking a sip of her coffee. _

"_That is totally unfair. You said it yourself Calliope, girlfriend, wait, fiancée, trumps roommate." I now realize that I probably sound like an eight year old but the thought doesn't bother me. _

"_Sorry, Arizona, that doesn't apply to this situation. Christina found out what my middle name was because George told her not me. If I had my way nobody would know it." Calliope shakes her head. _

"_It's Iph-" _

"_No!" Calliope interrupts Christina with a yell before slamming the fork she has in her hand down on the counter. "No, Christina, you do not get to tell her my middle name." The anger is prominent in her voice. _

"_Fine, then, I'll let you two love birds bicker it out. I'm off to Mere's." Christina takes a long swallow of her coffee before placing the mug in the sink and swiftly exiting the apartment. _

_Calliope crosses the kitchen putting her back to me. I take this opportunity to hop noiselessly off my stool and stand behind her, slipping my arms around her waist. She stiffens for only a moment then almost instantaneously relaxes. _

"_Why won't you tell me? You told George. Don't you plan on marrying in almost a month's time and spending the rest of your life with me? How can I not know the middle name of woman who's going to be the mother of my children?" I make the smile that spreads across my face present in my voice. _

_My heart starts to beat faster and faster as I hear Calliope's breathing hitch. We had discussed children many times after I had proposed to Calliope; I told her my feelings on the subject which obviously weren't reciprocated by her. The memory of the sparkle in her eyes when she had talked of our future with children and dogs, and possibly chickens, with us living in that classic house with the white picket fence and huge backyard where our children could play had haunted my thoughts for months and had slowly but surely wore down my resistance until it was as it is now. Futile. _

"_Really?" She asks. She doesn't turn around but you can tell there's a smile forming on her beautiful face. "Are you sure?"_

_I lean in slightly and whisper into her ear. "I've never been so sure of anything in my life besides for one thing, and that's my love for you." I breathe in Calliope's scent, happily knowing the fact that this breathtaking scent would fill my senses for the rest of my life. _

_I feel her hand slip around my own now. "I love you." Her voice is soft yet firm, letting me know she means every word, every syllable. "Iphigenia, my middle name is Iphigenia." _

_I can't help but let out a sigh of contentment before replying. "I love you too, Calliope Iphigenia Torres." _

* * *

I feel a hand being placed on my shoulder, catching my attention. I look up to find the surprisingly comforting eyes of Mark Sloan, my wife's best friend, someone who I've become quite close with over the years.

"I'll fill out the rest of the forms. Go see, Callie." His voice is startlingly calm even though I can see the hurt and worry on his face.

I hand him the clipboard and pen before pausing to give him a hug. "Thanks Mark, for everything." I give him a smile before letting go.

"You're family now Blondie, don't expect anything less." He gives me a classic Mark Sloan smile before laughing.

I don't even try to hit him for the use of his nickname for me before I turn around and begin to make my way upstairs to see my nothing less than amazing wife, hoping that Jackson and Miranda have a plan to have her back to her talkative, lively self.


	18. Open Your Eyes

I'm very glad that you guys liked the last chapter. I really needed to show how what was going on was affecting Arizona and that she may seem like she's alone but she actually many people who care about her and Callie. Of course, I also had to add more suspense because I just couldn't help myself. Sorry if that made any of you begin to pull your hair out. This chapter is again from Arizona perspective. I hope you guys all enjoy!

Seventeen. Open Your Eyes

"I want so much to open your eyes,

Cause I need you to look into mine."

Open Your Eyes, Snow Patrol

I look around Calliope's empty room. The sterility is just shouting from every surface. The only thing I have to keep myself sane is the knowledge that Mark had called Lexie to bring Rory to the hospital and they were bound to be here in less than a half an hour minutes. I couldn't spend my time staring at Calliope's almost lifeless form as Bailey and Jackson had taken her a procedure room to remove the infected tissue from her back.

I look up at the clock hanging by the nurse's station. 3:36. I've been awake for just over an hour and a half and my day hasn't even really begun. I notice a few nurse's standing down the hall that are looking in the direction of Calliope's and are appearing to be whispering. Great. That's all we need; the entire hospital knowing about Calliope.

A short, brown haired figure wearing a classic navy scrub cap comes into view standing directly in front of the nurses. It only took a quick glance to tell that it was Bailey. If it wasn't her form that gave her away her firm tone was a quick give away as she begins to lecture the nurses. "What do you think you're doing? Don't you think Dr. Robbins has been through enough, the last thing she needs is the entire hospital knowing about her business. Aren't you supposed to be doing your jobs? You have patients to attend to, paper work to do, things that are of greater importance than the latest gossip. So go and do your jobs." I don't need to see Bailey's face to know that she's giving them the infamous Bailey stare down, the nurses' reaction is enough to tell me that.

Bailey quickly turns on her heels and begins making her way towards Calliope's room. She now notices that I've been watching her, a small smile forms on her face. As she enters the room she shuts the door behind her to ensure that no nurses will be overhearing our conversation.

"How did it go?" I ask, trying to make myself seem less solemn than everyone thinks.

"It went extremely well. We were able to remove all of the infected tissue. There will be some scarring but that is to be expected." The smile on Bailey's face lessens as she continues to speak which makes me begin to feel more anxious. "We will put her on hemodialysis once she's back in her room which should ensure that the infection is removed completely from her system. This will make it more possible for her to come out of the coma."

Bailey's words are hanging in the air. I can't look her in the eye anymore I fix my gaze on the empty bed next to me. Possible, she had said possible. Not probable, but possible. I didn't need to know that it would make it more possible for her to wake up. I needed to hear that it was more _probable_ that she would wake up. I needed her to wake up.

Tears are beginning to spring up in my eyes again but I quickly blink them away and look back up at Bailey. I put on a fake smile before replying to her statement. "Thanks, Miranda. It's good that you were able to remove all the infected tissue."

"You're welcome, Arizona. Dr. Avery should have Calliope back here with you in no time. I'll be back later on this morning to check up on you two." The smile on Bailey's face grows before she exits the room.

She believed the act, as most people do. They don't see through the fake smile, the dimples, and the optimism like Calliope does. They believe the act because they don't know me well enough. Nobody knows me like she does. I need her to come back to me and see when I'm faking it. I need her to come back and tell me that everything's going to be okay. I need her to.

I lean forward in my chair, placing me elbows on my knees, putting my face in my hands. The tears that were forming in my eyes moments before are now rolling down my face. I've given in to the fear; the fear that tells me Bailey might be right, that is was only a possibility that Calliope might wake up, fear that has only been added to by my years in med school. Because not everybody gets the chance to wake up, not everybody gets a second chance.

* * *

After what feels like an hour Jackson and an orderly has brought Calliope back to her room, laying her down in her bed. Jackson hooked Calliope up dialysis before he and the orderly left me alone with her.

I can't help but notice a slight bit of color has returned to her cheeks. Even with this she stills looks broken and lonely. I pull my chair closer to the edge of her bed and take her hand in my own again. The contact makes me feel slightly better but it's not enough. I can't half her halfway. I need all of her.

Flashbacks of the time she had the chicken pox fill my mind, I had hoped that day that this was the only time Calliope would have to be admitted to the hospital for being sick. I never could have imagined us like this, her unresponsive and me heartbroken. I can't help but fulfill the urge to sit in the bed with her.

I get up out of my chair and carefully move Calliope over slightly to the left making enough some for me to fit, it was bound to be slightly uncomfortable with hospital beds only being made for one but I didn't care. All I needed right now was to be close to her, physically comfortable or not.

I climb into the bed, wrapping my arm around Calliope's waist, laying my head on her shoulder. I automatically slip my right leg under her left, just as it would be if we were sound asleep at home. I begin running my fingers through her raven hair; I would spend countless hours doing this while we 'watched' movies that I picked that made Calliope fall asleep. I would choose these movies on purpose just so that I could watch her sleep; she always looked so peaceful, so content.

"Calliope, I need you to open your eyes. I need you so open your eyes and look in to mine so I can see how much you love me. I need you to look into my eyes and show me forever with you is possible." My voice is merely a whisper. I'm hoping that somehow my voice enters her subconscious.

Somewhere between running my fingers through Calliope's hair and telling her how much I love her I manage to drift off to sleep with imagines of watching Rory grow up with Calliope standing by my side filling my mind.

* * *

"Mark! Be quiet!" Lexie's angered whisper causes me to wake up, but I keep my eyes closed trying to bask in the moment for just a minute longer.

"Lex, just wake her up! You know that she'll cheer up at least a little bit when she sees Rory." Mark's semi-calm voice echoes through Calliope's room.

"I know, but I just can't wake her up, they just look so adorable and content like that."

I couldn't help but think that it was sweet to see the roles between Mark and Lexie reversed.

I open my eyes to find Rory asleep in Mark's arms; her hold on her favorite stuffed animal is still tight even though she is sound to the world. The look on her face is one filled with content. Rory looks like a miniature version of Calliope. At the thought of this I feel as if someone has ripped my heart out of my chest. I feel alone.

"Hey Arizona, you're awake." Lexie's voice is now greater than a whisper and is filled with surprise.

I wipe the sleep from my eyes before replying. "Yeah, I'm awake. It doesn't look like either of my girls are though." The disappointment is clear in my voice. My eyes are now becoming overcome with moisture.

"Hey, hey, don't cry." Lexie's hand is on my arm trying to comfort me in mere seconds.

"Sorry, this whole thing is makingme act like a big blubbering baby. I can't believe I called Calliope a newborn when I'm the one who turns into a baby at the first sign of conflict with an authority figure, or –" I don't get to finish my sentence as I am cut off by Mark.

"Don't Arizona. Don't try and make yourself the bad guy, I can tell that you're blaming yourself that you didn't realize that Callie didn't actually have the flu." He stops but only for a moment, but enough for me to realize that what he's saying. "Don't blame yourself Arizona because she knows how much you love her, hell, I even know how much you love her. I don't know if you realize this, even though you've been through so much and been together long enough to know this, but you're her hero Arizona. You put her back together again, you made her my best friend again, and you're the reason why she's still here. You, Arizona, not any medication, not any procedure, not any doctor, you're the reason why she's still alive, Arizona." Mark's voice is calm and sincere; I look into his eyes to shockingly tears looking as if they are about to fall.

"Mark" is the only thing I can say because he's left me speechless. Calliope has told me on numerous occasions something close to what he has said but its different coming from him, coming from one who isn't her, it makes even more meaningful and real. I never quite realized how much she had needed me until now.

Mark stands up, carefully cradling Rory in his arm trying not to wake her. He walks the few feet from where he was sitting to Calliope's, and currently my own, bedside. "You can think you want that you didn't save her and that she saved herself but you'll be wrong. You saved her, not me or anyone else. You did. You just need to be patient and wait for her to wake up, because I know that she's fighting like hell to get back to you and Rory." He looks down at Rory who looks more like Calliope now than I've ever seen her. "So just take Rory and wait, I know it's hard but it's what you need to do."

Mark bends over slightly and places Rory gently in my arms. He gives me a small smile before nodding to Lexie, who looks amazed at her fiancée's seriousness, to acknowledge that it's now time to leave. He backs away and he wraps his arm around Lexie's waist and begins to guide her out of the room. As they leave I pick out a faint goodbye from Lexie.

I look down at Rory begins to stir due to the exchange of moving from Mark's arms to mine. I look over at the clock just outside of Calliope's room to see if it's a sensible time for her to be up because quite frankly I don't know how long I've been asleep. 5:06, it's around the time she usually wakes up when Calliope and I have to go into work so I choose to let her wake rather than soothing her back to sleep. I begin to tickle her toes know full well that in seconds she'll be giggling and smiling.

As she opens her eyes and begins to smile her hold on stuffed animal disappears as it falls onto Calliope's stomach. Out of the corner of my eye I swear I can see Calliope's mouth twitch in almost smirk-like fashion due to the stimulus, but I simply believe my mind is playing tricks on me as I watch Rory try to reach for the small dog. As she looks up at me after grabbing the toy she realizes that it is Calliope laying next to me the smile on her face widens before she lets of a squeal of excitement. Rory attempts to climb out of my arms and places her hand on Calliope's cheek as if to get her attention.

"I'm sorry, baby girl." I whisper in her ear as I gently pull back into my arms, cradling her. Rory looks as if she's about to cry. "I know, Rory, I know. I want Mommy to wake up too, sweetie." I place a quick kiss on Rory's forehead.

As I pull away I feel my leg move. I can't help but stop in my tracks. I didn't make my own leg move. I turn my head to find Calliope's eyelids flickering as if someone was shining a flashlight in her eyes. I feel Calliope's leg move again before her eyes almost completely open. "Ari?" Calliope's husky voice escapes her lips.

It takes me a moment to reply because I'm rendered speechless. "Calliope" is the only word I can say as tears begin to form in my eyes. A wide smile is creeping across my face as Rory let's out an animated squeal of contentment.

"W-Wa-" Calliope's voice is still low and barely audible due to the dryness of her throat but I understand what she means so I cut her off so she doesn't strain herself.

"Shh, it's okay. You want water. I'll get you some." I quick but carefully unwrap myself from the bed sheets and get off the bed. I don't resist the urge to lean in and kiss Calliope's forehead. "I love you." I give her the most genuine I've given anyone all day before turning around to pour Calliope a glass of water.

After giving Calliope her water she's able to speak. "Ari, I'm scared." The fear in her voice is undeniable. She looks so vulnerable, almost child-like. "I-I don't remember." She pauses for a moment as I carefully sit back down next to her on the bed, conscious of a squirming Rory in my arms. "I missed you."

"It's okay, baby." I rarely called Calliope by this pet name, but I couldn't help but notice the small smile that formed on her face when I did. "You're going to be okay. You weren't getting the flu, Calliope, it was your tattoo. You had a staph infection." A look of shock comes across your face. I can tell that I'm scaring her now more than assuring her she going to be okay. I need to reverse this reaction. "Bailey and Jackson were able to remove all the infected tissue, it's going to scar, but I haven't seen it yet. You're on dialysis and antibiotics to completely remove the infection. But you're going to be just fine, as healthy as a horse." I can't help but chuckle at the use of a cliché at the end of my sort of speech.

The relief can be seen spreading across Calliope's face. "I'm sorry I scared you." She chuckles her infamous chuckle before continuing. She turns her attention to Rory who is now attempting to free herself from my arms to crawl into Calliope's lap. "Hey baby girl, Mommy missed you too. Yeah she did." I hold Rory out to her who giggle as Calliope takes her in her arms.

Calliope begins to play with Rory's toes then looks at me with a look of utmost content on her face. "I love you, Arizona."

I only now notice that the tears that were forming in my eyes moments earlier have slid down my face. "I love you too, Calliope. I'll go call Bailey because she told me to get her if any progress happened." I begin to inch myself out of the bed but I'm stopped by Calliope's hand, which is now warmer than it had been hours before, on my arm.

"Stay. I want to spend a few minutes with my two favorite people in the world before I get interrogated by Bailey." Calliope's classic grin spreads across her face.

"Alright." I sit back down in the bed with Calliope, placing my hand on her knee. "You have no idea how happy I am to be able to look into your eyes right now." I say look her straight in the face, a smile spreading fully across my face reveal the dimples that Calliope loved so much.

"I think I do."


	19. MFEO Part One

Hey guys, I'm very sorry that this one is late yet again, a massive migraine and a broken laptop caused me to have to rewrite a lot of this one so it slowed me down. I really hope that you guys enjoy it anyways! This is the second last chapter of this story and I'm considering writing a sequel but I'd love to hear your thoughts on that before making my decision so I'd really appreciate some feedback on that! Please? This chapter is written from Callie's perspective. Enjoy!

Eighteen. MFEO Part One

"Well maybe, we were made, we were made for each other.  
Is it possible for the world to look this way forever?"  
- MFEO Part One: Made For Each Other, Jack's Mannequin

"Your sister is officially crazy! I love your sister but this is insane." Arizona's voice echoes through the rental car.

As we pull into my parent's driveway I simply shake my head. Of course Arizona would find this crazy. I even thought that what Aria was doing was crazy and that she was out of her mind for a few hours but it had only taken me that short period of time to realize that she was making the right decision.

"If Rory ever tries to pull a stunt like this one you'll never get me to agree to it." A ten month old Rory begins to gurgle at the sound of her name.

"It isn't a stunt, Arizona. She's old enough to know what she wants. She's not an idiot." I don't get to say anything more as I am cut off by Arizona as I shut off the SUV.

"I wasn't implying that she was, Calliope." Arizona's voice is slightly defensive.

"You don't know her well enough to know that this is good for her." My voice is firm but warm enough to tell her I'm not mad at her. "I'll get the bags, you take Rory." I say as I open my door.

I know that this isn't the last comment I'm going to make on this subject. I get out of SUV and Arizona follows my lead. As I open the hatch I hear Rory mumble non sense in response to Arizona opening the SUV door. I can't help but smile as Arizona unbuckles Rory's seat belt and takes her out of her car seat. In the past two weeks Rory has become more verbally responsive so Arizona and I think that she's going to begin talking soon.

"She's only 19, Calliope!" Arizona's voice is more urgent now as nearly slams the SUV door as she places Rory on her hip. "She's supposed to be going out and exploring the world, going to college, picking a major. She's not supposed to be going out and getting married." Arizona comes over and takes Rory small suitcase that I have just taken out of the back of the SUV out of my hands.

"It might not be the normal but that doesn't mean its wrong, Arizona. She-" Arizona cuts me off again.

"How did she get your father to agree to this? Your father is highly protective your family. How -" I put a finger to her lips, I know this is going to turn into on e of Arizona's adorable rambling rants that I love, but I have to stop her. I have to stop her so that I can make sure she understands this.

"Ari." My voice is almost a whisper as I take my finger away. I can see the seriousness in her eyes, she nods her head as if to say that she's listening and won't interrupt again. "He likes him, he actually likes Jeremy. Do you know how many people Aria has dated that my dad liked? Do you know how many people I've dated that my father has actually liked?"

Arizona doesn't answer me. She doesn't answer me because she doesn't know, because I've never told her.

"One, just one." I can't help but move closer to her and wrap my arm around her waist being careful not to squish Rory before cupping her cheek in my hand. "You, Arizona, just you."

A small smile revealing her dimples spreads slightly across her face. "Really?" Her voice is barely a whisper.

"Really. That's how I know Aria isn't being stupid and that she's doing the smartest thing she's ever done. My father liked you, heck I married George and my father never even liked him, and that's how I know. He knew that you were the one for me. Sure it took him a little while to warm up to the idea but he knew. He knew that I loved you and that you loved me. For some people that isn't enough, sometimes that isn't enough for them to make it through the day. But he knew that it was enough for us to make it past everyone's doubts and stares. He knew that we were made for each other. He knew that I was made for you and you were made for me." A goofy smile automatically spreads across my face.

Her breathtaking sky blue eyes are glazed over with tears. She looks so beautiful in this moment, in every moment. I can't resist the urge to kiss her, to show her that I meant every word. I slowly edge closer until my lips are on hers. I can taste her strawberry lip gloss on my lips. I can feel the adrenaline beginning to course through my veins. I have to pull away before I'm unable to stop.

The small smile that was on Arizona's face has now become a full blown smile. "I love you, Calliope."

"I love you, Arizona." I smile. Rory lets out a squeal of slight annoyance. "Of course, I love you too, Rory. You're Mommy's little monster." I unwrap my arm from around Arizona's waist and take Rory in my own arms.

"Hey! Didn't you just say that you'd take the bags?" Arizona puts on a face that is a mixture of shock and her puppy dog eyes. She's trying to wear down my defenses but this time I'm not giving in.

"I changed my mind. I took them on the way here. Besides, I always know how to push your buttons and get you to do what I want." I laugh which sparks a loud laugh from Rory as well.

"You did not!" Arizona's eyes widen and her mouth forms an "o".

"I love you!" I yell before quickly grabbing Rory's bag from her and head swiftly towards my parent's house.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! You'll pay for that one later, Calliope Iphigenia Robbins!" I can't help but detect the smile that is present in her voice. I don't even need to see her to know that the smile that was on her face is back in its rightful place.

Somehow I can tell this weekend is only going to get better and better.

* * *

We were all in the den in my parent's house; my sister, my mother, my aunts, a few of my cousins, Arizona who was holding Rory in her lap and I. My sister was standing in the middle of the room in her wedding gown.

"Oh my gosh, Aria! You look beautiful, one of the most beautiful brides I've ever seen! You should be in one of those bridal magazines!" I'm in shock. I've always thought that my sister was a beautiful person but this completely blew me out of the water.

Aria's dress was the strapless yet classic. The cut of the dress accentuated her figure, showing off her small frame. Instead of the usual crisp white color of wedding dresses my sister chose to have a light cream dress. The beading on the dress was simply elegant yet it wasn't over the top. It was perfect for her.

"I'm sure I'm nothing compared to how Arizona looked at your wedding. But thank you anyways, Cal." Aria lets out a laugh before smiling widely.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see an endearing blush begin to creep up on Arizona's face. "It's not my fault I'm biased." I chuckle as I place a hand on Arizona's knee to reassure her that there's no need for her to be embarrassed.

I stand up but not without giving Arizona a quick smile. I walk up next to Aria who is looking at herself nervously now in the mirror in front of her. "You look beautiful." I wrap my arm around her waist carefully pulling myself in to give her a hug. "I can't believe my little sister's getting married. It only feels like yesterday you were calling me P and running around my apartment holding onto your favorite teddy bear for dear life because I was chasing you threatening to tickle you." Tears are undeniably forming in my eyes.

"No, Cal, don't be getting soft on me, you're going to me make cry!" Aria hits me playfully on the arm. "You're worse than Ma. I'm not getting married until tomorrow, save your crying for then. After the wedding! Tonight's supposed to be fun!" Aria smiles widely then wipes away the tears that are sliding down my cheek.

"Well let's go have some fun then!" I say as enthusiastically as possibly with the images of a three year Aria running through my mind. I let go of my sister and make my way to Arizona who was still sitting on the couch. "How about we get Rory to bed then give my sister the best bachelorette party ever?" I laugh as I help Arizona up off the couch.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Arizona's perkiness is obvious in her tone as she replies. "Lead the way!"

Looking in the rear view mirror I can't help but laugh at the look on my sister's face. The look on her face is a mixture of disgust and utter terror. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Arizona smirk. We had just pulling into the batting cages around ten miles from our parent's house.

"The batting cages, seriously, Cal! This is your great plan for my bachelorette party?" Aria asks slightly panicked.

"Yes, this is my genius idea." I say with a matter of fact tone.

Aria decided that she was going to pull a typical Torres freak out over the fact of where we were. "Isn't this the type of thing _guys_ do at a _bachelor_ party? You have always been somewhat of a tomboy Cal, but has marrying Arizona turned you into a guy? No, it hasn't! So please tell me why the hell we are at the batting cages?!"

"Ar, calm down. You sister and I have got it all covered. The cages have it's pros, just wait and see what I mean. It's super fun!" Arizona replies for me with enthusiasm as she turns around in the passenger seat to face my sister.

"Fine, I'll give it a shot. You better be right about this, Arizona." Aria shakes her finger in front of Arizona.

"Don't you go waving your finger at my wife." I scold. I look over at Arizona. It's moments like this, the simple moments, that make me sure that my father was right; that we were made for each other. "She's always right." I don't resist the urge to lean over and give Arizona a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay you two, show me what the hell is so freakin' magical about the batting cages!" Aria yells as she hops out of the SUV, shutting the door so hard it could be considered a slam on her way out.

"Let's go show you sister why the batting cages are awesome!" Arizona's smile has spread across her face revealing her dimples.

"You're way too perky, you know?" I flash her a goofy smile.

"I know, but you love me for it."

"Yes, I do. I love and your perkiness."

"Let's go play some ball." Arizona laughs before grabbing the edge of my leather jacket, pulling me in for a quick kiss.

"Come on slugger, let's show 'em what we're made of."

* * *

"I can't believe you've never done this before!" Arizona is in complete shock that my sister has never held a baseball bat in her life. The idea hadn't occurred to me when I planned tonight.

"Why is that so shocking? Look at me, I look like the type to just go out and play baseball for the hell of it." Aria says, the sarcasm is just ringing in her tone. "I was the girl who sat on the bleachers watching while the guys played. Me plus sweat plus dirt and grass equals big no no!"

"Well there's always a time to start." Arizona hands my sister the bat and places the helmet on her head.

"I thought you said that the batting cages had its pros." Aria looks utterly terrified.

"Well for you it does. Have you not noticed that this place is pretty much filled with guys and they have good look employees?" Arizona motions to our surroundings to emphasize her point.

"Okay, point taken." I can tell Aria is resisting the urge to roll her eyes at Arizona.

I take this opportunity to enter the conversation. "She's right you know. This is your last night of being single, take your pick but just don't take it too far, okay kid?"

Aria decides that what I've said deserves a slap on the arm. "I'm not a kid! And I don't need a lecture from Mom."

I can't help but slap her back. "Hey! I may be a Mom but I'm sure as hell not your mother!"

"Anyways, I'm going to follow your lovely motherly advice so you two have fun!" Aria quickly disappears in the small crowd.

"Can you believe her?" I ask Arizona as I walk over to her.

"Yup, I completely can." Arizona laughs. "It's time to get down to business, first one to fifteen wins?"

"You're on, Ari." I lean in for a kiss that's enough to get Arizona flustered before grabbing the extra helmet and bat in her arms.

"T-that is no fair! You can't, you just can't."

"I can't what?" I cut her off. I give her a classic Callie smirk before turning away. Not many would suspect it but I had to do what I did because to be honest, Arizona could kick my ass at baseball any day and I wasn't about to let her beat to a pulp in front of my little sister.

* * *

"Do you think she had fun?" I ask.

Arizona and I have been lying in bed for the past ten minutes trying to get to sleep after arriving home from my sister's bachelorette party.

"Of course she did. Did you not see her face the entire ride home?" Arizona lets out a small laugh as she rolls over so that I can see her breathtaking sky blue eyes.

"So I take it she did have fun then. That's good. I wanted to make sure I got it right." My voice is slightly above a whisper.

"You did get it right, Calliope. So stop worrying about it." Arizona wraps her leg around my own underneath the sheets.

"I know. It's just that I just can't believe my little sister is getting married. It's just so surreal. Like I said earlier, one moment she was calling me P and holding a teddy bear and then the next she's going out and getting married to a guy I've never even met."

"You don't need to worry about it. I might have thought that she was being irrational and crazy before but she's not, she's ready." Arizona voice is calm compared to my own.

"How, how do you know she's ready?" I couldn't see how my wife could tell that my sister was ready to get married when I was the one who fully on board with this only hours earlier and is now getting cold feet.

"Do you know what she said to me when you were getting ready to go out tonight?" Arizona answers my question with another question.

"No, no I don't."

"She said 'I hope that Jeremy and I are as happy as you and my sister are. I know that he'll make me as happy as you make my sister, which is pretty damn happy so thank you for that. She says that she understands but I'm not sure, I just want her to understand that I may be nineteen years old but that doesn't mean I can't love someone as much as she can. I want her to understand that I'm not that kid who follows her around the hospital when we visit her because she wants to be just like her big sister. I want her to understand that I'm an adult but that doesn't mean I'm not still her little sister anymore and that I still don't look up to her as much because I do. I just don't want her to treat me like I'm still a four year old running around her apartment clutching onto a teddy bear for dear life anymore.' And that is how I know she's ready."

Arizona's voice is like a sedative. It calms me down until the only thing I can concentrate on is what she has just said. All the doubt and fear just floats away. She's right, she's ready.

"Thank you." My voice is steady yet soft.

"For what?" The curiosity in her voice is genuine.

"For loving me." I pull her closer, wrapping my arm around her waist. I place a chaste kiss on Arizona's forehead, taking the time to take in the smell of her citrus shampoo. "Do you think it's possible?"

"For what to be possible?"

"For everything to be like this forever, for me to love you, for Rory to happy, for everything to be just as it's supposed to be?" I run my fingers through Arizona's curly blonde hair.

"Anything is possible, Calliope." Arizona's voice is undeniably calm and content. "I love you, Calliope."

"Goodnight, Arizona. I love you too."

She's said everything I've ever need to hear. I can now shut my eyes and drift off to sleep holding half of my entire world in my arms.


	20. Be My Escape

I'm so pleased with the feedback I've gotten with story! I can't believe I hit the 150 review mark; it's such a big freakin' milestone! So thank you from the bottom of my Calzona heart to every single one of you! I can't believe that this story is over but I think this ending should satisfy you all. I've really enjoyed writing this story and the amount of feedback concerning the sequel has made me certain that you should expect the first chapter up within the next week or two. So I really hope you guys are happy about that and will come back and read it! This chapter takes place from Arizona's point of view. _Italics are flashbacks._ Also I don't speak Spanish so I simply used a translator so for those of you who do believe forgive the grammar. I hope really guys enjoy it! Thanks again for all the support and the amazing ride!

Nineteen. Be My Escape

"Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key."  
- Be My Escape, Relient K

"Do you Aria Elena Torres take Jeremy Kent Austen as your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest's words are just background noise. Every spectator of the wedding has their eyes on the bride and groom standing in front of them saying their 'I do's; every single of one of them, besides for me.

My eyes are focused on the miraculously stunning woman standing next to the bride, the maid of honor, my wife. Her Hispanic complex is accentuated by the green shade of her form fitting bridesmaid dress. Her hair is naturally wavy and pinned back slightly making every breathtaking detail of her face, every laugh line, every scar, visible.

I am only broken out of my trance when everyone surrounding me begins to clap. I turn my gaze slightly to the right and see my sister-in-law sharing her first kiss with her husband. I can't help but smile. I know how powerful this moment can be. It's burned into your memory forever.

* * *

"_You may kiss the bride." Out of the corner of my I can see the priest next to me smile before closing his bible._

_I look into Calliope's tear rimmed russet eyes for moment before her lips are softly pressed against mine. I can feel her lips form a smile. I can taste the sweet and tangy flavor of Calliope's lime lip gloss on my lips. Her tongue slightly flickers over my bottom lip but only for a moment. _

_I instantly want more but she pulls away and gives me the most breathtaking smile I've ever seen. Her eyes are telling me that there'll be plenty time for more of that later. She holds out her hand for me to take and I don't even need to think about it. I immediately take her hand and begin to walk down the aisle._

_I can't help but look over at my father. Tears are in his eyes as he takes my mother's hand. He gives me a classic Colonel Robbins wink before he's out of my sight. I look over at Calliope whose eyes are fixated on mine. I can't help but smile, the thought of spending the rest of my life looking into those eyes, spending all the important moments with them, seeing them in the eyes some of my children, and it instantly brings me to bliss. _

* * *

"I convinced her to get the pictures taken here." Calliope smirks as she stands behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Why?" I'm merely curious because, yes, the Miami Beach Botanical Gardens were beautiful but even after only being in Miami twice I could think of numerous places Aria could have picked over this one.

"Because it's simply beautiful here and I know that this place is kind of special for us so I thought that it could be special for them too. So I convinced her to choose here so that it could be a place for them to go when they just wanted to get away from it all." Calliope answers. Of course, that was why. Calliope being Calliope she wanted to share the magic the gardens with her sister considering we weren't in Miami as often as we'd like. "Come on, take a walk with me. I don't need to get any more pictures taken so we can go sit down at our favorite spot."

Calliope takes the hand that isn't on the handle of Rory's stroller in hers. I don't even get to protest before Calliope begins to walk towards the path leading out of the garden leading me along with the biggest smile on her face. I can't help but roll my eyes at my wife's persistence.

Minutes later we were sitting at the table we had sat at every day of our last trip to Miami. I could still remember the look on Calliope's face when I had told her that she wouldn't be talking to her grandfather alone, that we were going to it together. The smile that was on her face was so vulnerable, so beautiful. I can't help but smile now at the memory.

Calliope is now smiling back at me, looking down at Rory who is sitting in my lap playing a toy phone, pushing the buttons to make undecipherable patterns. Rory, being Rory, drops the phone on the ground next to my seat.

"You're lucky Momma's a sucker for you, Rory. She's always picking up your stuff. Yea, Momma's always picking up your stuff." Calliope laughs as I carefully lean down to pick up the toy. I quickly wipe of the dirt on the toy phone before handing it back to Rory.

"Momma!" Rory says before giggling in delight.

"Did she? Did she just say what I think she said?" My voice is as extremely excited and I'm fairly sure I am slightly bouncing in my seat.

"Yes, she said what you think she said." The smile on Calliope's face widens, I can see the slight tears in her eyes. "Who's that?" She points back at me.

I look down at Rory who's now staring up at me. "Momma." Rory says as she turns her attention to me before beginning to play with the toy telephone again

I look over at Calliope who looks as if she's about to cry. I can't help but take her hand that is lying on the table and hold it tightly in my own. "Rory," In response to her name our daughter looks up at me again. "Who's that there?" I point over at Calliope hoping that this isn't about to blow up in my face.

Rory looks over at Calliope and smiles before saying "Mommy."

"She's got her Mommy's brains alright." I smile as the tears in Calliope's eyes begin to roll down her cheek.

I can remember waking up this morning thinking that the day couldn't get any better, how wrong I was.

* * *

_Waking up to the warm Florida sun across my face was a great way to start the day. I roll over to wrap my arm around Calliope's waist but it is met with nothing but air. Calliope's side of the bed is empty and just barely warm; she's been up for a while. I look over at the clock next to the bed. 8:57, this is the latest I've slept in this late for weeks. A noise from the bathroom connected to Calliope's room, well in this case our room, brings my attention to possibilities of where my wife could be, it is now obvious._

_As I look over to the door to the bathroom Calliope appears in the doorway. "Good morning, sleepy head." My favorite goofy smile appears on her face as she makes her way back to bed. She takes a seat next to me on the bed before leaning in and giving me a kiss. If I hadn't been completely awake it definitely would have woken me up no trouble._

"_Good morning. What's for breakfast?" I ask as curiously as possible, fully well knowing that Calliope was going to end up having my usual breakfast of cinnamon french toast made for me by the time I get up and dressed. _

"_You know what you're having for breakfast, silly goose!" Calliope rolls her eyes then shakes her head as if in disbelief. _

_I can't help but laugh at how much I've rubbed off on her, once upon a time Calliope wouldn't be caught dead using phrases like 'silly goose', but now she uses them quite frequently and I can't help but find it endearing. _

"_I thought that breakfast could wait a little while." A smile forms on her face. _

"_Calliope! Over my dead body, not it your parents house, especially with our daughter less than six feet away!" I whisper, my voice is fury and embarrassment. My cheeks are immediately filled with blush._

_Calliope can only laugh. I give her a stern look, as if to say that it's not even close to funny. She stops laughing and puts her hands on either side of me. "As much as I'd love to, Ari, that's not what I meant." _

"_Oh." I say in embarrassment. I pull the sheets up further to cover part of my face to hide the blush. _

_Calliope quickly pulls the sheet back down before kissing me again to reassure me that I have nothing to be embarrassed about, even if she did find it funny. "I actually need to tell you something." Her smile again graces my presence. _

"_Okay? I have no idea what you're talking about." I'm nervous, what could Calliope possibly want to tell me, was it something to do with Rory, with Aria? _

_Her words enter my conscious making the world stand still, rendering me speechless._

* * *

Sitting down at the dinner table next to Mrs. Torres watching Calliope stand up to make her maid of honor speech I couldn't help but laugh nervously. Calliope was never the one for public speaking, making that clear when Derek asked her to speak once around three years ago, creating the need for me to get vomit out of her hair. Not a fun activity to say the least.

As Calliope makes her way to the microphone next to the podium at the front of the room I can see the anxiety and nervousness in her eyes. She's mumbling under her breath, more than likely in Spanish. It still amazes me how I can still read Calliope like a book. It may have taken me around two months of dating to catalog everything but I remembered it all.

I could now tell you that before Calliope begins to speak she's going to wipe her hands in her dress as discretely as possible and that once she does begin to speak she'll end up rambling and going completely off what she's prepared. That was just Calliope; and I loved everything about her.

Just as expected Calliope discretely wipes her hands in her dress before clearing her throat to speak. "As many of you know, I'm not the one who can get up and speak in front of a room, unless I have a scalpel in my hand, you all know that that's more Aria's field, she definitely didn't get it from me."

Calliope laughs nervously. I look around the room to see nearly every person in the room smiling or laughing along with her. They knew her well; they knew that if they weren't laughing or smiling she would begin to panic.

She now turns to look over at Aria. "I mainly watched you grow up from pictures and home videos Mom and Dad used to send me while I was away at medical school. But I did get to see you when I came home on for the holidays, you'd always sleep in my room with me, always getting up in the middle of the night off your air mattress and getting into the bed with me. Or when I was doing my undergrad and you used to come over to my apartment for the weekend once or twice a month. I can still see you running around my apartment in your Pocahontas pajamas holding on to that bright yellow and brown teddy bear because I was chasing you threatening to tickle you or because you didn't want to go to bed yet. I remember how nervous I'd get when you came close to the set of stairs leading to the back yard. No matter if I had the gate to the stairs latched or not I was always scared that you'd manage to fall down the stairs. I was scared because I wasn't going to be there to catch you."

Calliope pauses for a moment and takes a deep breath. I can see the tears glistening in her russet eyes. Calliope had the habit of making comments on how materialistic and spoiled Aria was but you could always tell how much she loved Aria but it wasn't exactly until this moment I realized how much she loved her sister.

"I wasn't going to be there to catch you. I couldn't help but feel like that because I felt like I missed out, not being home to see you grow up. I felt like that I wasn't going to be there when you needed me, I wasn't going to be able to be the one to catch you when you fell, but now I don't need to worry. Because, Jeremy," Calliope changes her gaze from Aria's face to her brother in law's. "I don't know you very well but I can tell that you love my sister and I know that you're going to be there for her no matter what. You're going to catch her even when she doesn't realize she's falling. You two are going to be great the best aunt and uncle my kids could ever ask for." There is a silence in the room. Calliope looks at me, smiling widely. She knows that she's going to pay for this later but I honestly can't help but smile. My reaction is automatic. "And yes, Arizona, I give you permission to kill me for telling them all now later. I couldn't have my sister ride off into the sunset without telling her." Calliope laughs. "I don't need to hope that you'll make each other as happy as Arizona makes me because I already know that you two will. But I do hope every single one of will raise your glasses to my beautiful sister and amazing husband. To Aria and Jeremy!" Calliope takes a sip out of her glass before chuckling at the look on the crowds face. "Don't worry people, its only ginger ale!"

Calliope nearly loses it laughing and I can't help but die laughing too. What did I do to get such an amazing wife? Images of this morning flood through my mind all over again.

* * *

"_I actually need to tell you something." Her smile again graces my presence. _

"_Okay? I have no idea what you're talking about." _

"_I have something amazing to tell you." Even with looking at the smile on Calliope's face I still can't help but be nervous. She takes my hand in hers. "You don't need to be nervous, Arizona." She brushes a piece of hair out of my face and tucks it behind my ear. I can feel my hands begin to become clammy. "This morning at breakfast I'm going to be eating for two and I will be for around the next 26 weeks." _

_The smile on Calliope's face grows even wider as I'm rendered speechless. I open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out, so I simply close it again. _

_Another baby? When we went to Naomi a little over a month ago we were praying that all the treatments and procedures would work but we both knew the chances. I thought we were lucky when we had Rory and always hoped that she wouldn't be our first and last but I always knew that it was a possibility._

_I notice that the smile on Calliope's face is now faltering as she looks me in the eyes. The doubt and the fear in her eyes are undeniable. "I thought that this was what you wanted?" She pulls her hand out of mine and stands up, beginning to pace the room before starting to rant in fluent Spanish. "Cómo podría hacer usted esto? Decidimos hacer este juntos. Si usted no deseó a otro niños por qué aceptó usted esto, todos los tratamientos, los procedimientos?_ _Por qué aceptó usted los niños que tiene si usted no los deseó?" Calliope's voice is now raised enough to be considered yelling but not quite loud enough to wake up Rory who could sleep through pretty much anything anyways. Through it all she never looks at me, not once. _

_Even after being with Calliope for as long as I have I still haven't been able to learn Spanish. Languages were never my strong point. Science, math, music, you name it I was good at it, all besides the languages. But I did listen to enough Spanish rants from Calliope get the gist of what she was saying. _

"_Calliope." I say softly but firm enough to get her attention and not be lost in the airwaves. I get up out of the bed and take her hand. She still doesn't look at me. "Calliope." I place my other hand on her arm._

_Calliope finally turns her head to look at me. Tears are in her eyes and running down her cheek. "Cómo podría hacer usted esto?" She pauses for a moment realizing that she's speaking in Spanish and that I don't fully understand what she's saying. "How could you do this, Arizona?" _

_I move my hand from her arm and wipe the tears from her cheek before kissing her temple. "I do want this. I want you to be happy. I want this baby more than you could ever know. You just left me speechless."_

_I wrap my arm around her waist pulling her closer until her face is inches from mine. "I want this with you so much. I want Rory to have a little brother or sister, more than one actually, that she loves just as much as you love Aria. You know that." I give her the biggest smile I can, showing off my dimples which causes her to laugh. "I used to be insecure and think I was going to be a neurotic, overprotective mother because of everything I know. I used to doubt that I would be a good mother. I kept it locked away for so long until I didn't want kids anymore. But you changed that Calliope. You changed me. You made realize that the fear was all in my head, I didn't need to worry about anything."_

_With my words the doubt and fear in Calliope's eyes disperses. I can't help but my smile as I place my hand on her cheek. "I love you." _

"_Promise me you mean it, and that you're not saying it because we're having another baby and there's nothing you can do about it." _

_I hate to hear her say this but I understand her need for reassurance. To some it may have made her weak or untrusting but to me it showed my how much she loved me. It showed me how much she cared, how what I thought mattered more than anything. She may have needed the reassurance due to the years of recovering from George and from Erica but it made her who she was. She was my Calliope; the woman who asked for what she wanted to know and wasn't afraid to ask, the woman who made me forget my insecurities and realize that I was great, the woman I feel head over heels in love with, my escape. _

"_I promise."_

* * *

**The sequel is up people! So if you enjoyed this ride go and hop on the next train, "Time Of Your Life", can be found on my profile! (:**


End file.
